the plague
by jediknigh5
Summary: Complete AU. Sequal to "the day before. Set in July 2012. Involves David Palmer and Audrey Raines both running for president, and dealing with this crises. Jack trying to stop a doomsday cult from obtaining a weaponized virus.
1. Chapter 1

The plague

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This show, and it's characters, belong to the Fox network. Any similarity between them and real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

.

The following takes place between midnight and 1am. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

At a covert American military base a young soldier named Chris silently stands at the guard post. Things are quiet, most at the base are asleep. Only an hour into his shift, Chris would prefer things stay this quiet, but that is not to be. Chris hears the alarm, hopes it's just malfunctioning. He checks the security monitors of the lab, the virus has gotten out. Chris knows the procedure is to lock down the gate immediately, but he panicks. His house is near, he runs over to it. His wife Sarah is up, trying to get baby Bianca back to sleep.

.

Chris: This is it!

Sarah; Are you sure?

Chris: Yes! Get Bianca in the car, I'll get the bags.

.

Sarah knows her husband is right from his panic. They had prepared for this. Other guards had also prepared, but they weren't close enough to get out in time. Chris and Sarah just hoped they could make it out in time. They got their bag of essentials and drove out with their baby. By the time they made it out the gate, everyone in the lab was dead. Meanwhile president David Palmer is woken up at 3am D.C. time. He is told of the outbreak, and brought to the situation room.

Jack Bauer is playing chess with his daughter Kimberly. Kim can't believe her eyes. Jack has only two pieces, his queen and king. Yet somehow, he has cornered her. She can take his queen, leaving him with only one peice, but then he will take her king with his. Either way, Kim has lost. She takes his queen, might as well make his victory costly. Kim then goes off to bed, kissing both of her parents goodnight first. Jack grabs a pudding from the fridge before heading to bed himself. Before he can make it to the bedroom he gets a call from Tony Almeida, his second in command at CTU.

.

Jack: Yes Tony?

Tony: There's a situation, we're all being called in.

Jack; What is it?

Tony: I don't know. Walsh is cming to brief us all further.

Jack: Okay, I'll be right over.

.

Jack tells Teri he has to go to work. Teri kisses Jack and goes to bed, hoping he comes back soon. Meanwhile president Palmer is briefed on the outbreak by general Bowen.

.

Bowen: This base was designed to create vaccines against biological weapons. Unfortunately a technician named Jenkins was attempting to smuggle the cordella virus out, and it got released.

Palmer: How many casualties from this?

Bowen: If they locked the base down in time, just those in the base. It has fewer than 1,000 people, mostly scientists and soldiers, a few family members.

Palmer: Isn't there anything we can do for them?

Bowen: I'm afraid not sir. It was late, most of the people there are asleep. Hopefully they won't wake up at all because if they do, they will be i intense pain. Our priority has to be making sure the virus is contained, or many more will die.

Palmer: Agreed. Put the local military on stand-by, we might have to take certain measures to contain the virus.

.

Jack Bauer arrives at CTU. Tony Almeida is here, along with the third-in-command Nina Myers. Jack had a brief affair with Nina when he and Teri were seperated, things have been a bit awkward since then. Also here is Chloe OBrien, the best computer technician Jack has ever seen, Richard Walsh, Jack's mentor and superior, arrives. He briefs Jack's team on the situation, the suspected alliance between Shariff and Adam, the outbreak of the cordella virus. After the briefing Walsh speaks to Jack alone in Jack's office.

.

Walsh: There are two things. If Shariff is involved in this, we do have a resource, a mutual aquaintance.

Jack: His former protege, Ishmael Ali. I got Ishmael to trust me, and I betrayed him. He's about 24 hours away from his execution. Ishmael wants to hurt this country, and kill me. All he has to do to achiece both of these things is, nothing. Just sit back and watch.

Walsh: It won't be easy, but if there's ayting you can think of to get Ishmael to give us intel.

Jack: I'll try, but I'm not optimistic.

Walsh: There's one more thing. There may be a element, within the agency, involved in this attack.

Jack: Towards what end?

Walsh: I don't know, but for the next 24 hours, I need you to be all over this. You're the only one I can trust.

Jack: I busted six agents, and my own father. It didn't exacty make me popular around here.

Walsh: I know. It broke my heart when Jamey Farrell was arrested, but we have a job to do. If these terrorists get control of this virus, we could be looking at nothing short of genocide. I'm counting on you Jack. So are millions of innocent people. They just don't know it yet.

.

12:15


	2. Chapter 2

12:19

.

At CTU Jack Bauer is having Ishmael Ali transferred here. Jack knows it's unlikely that he will talk, but he might be their only lead to stopping a doomsday cult from obtaining a weaponized virus. Meanwhile president Palmer sees security images from the laboratory. The virus, in it's pure form, seems to have killed these people instantly, and not just the scientists. People working late at their desks, dying near pictures of their spouses and children. This building had a cafateria and rec room. People died eating or standing in line, eating, playing a pinball machine. The tv in the rec room was still playing a rerun of an old episode of "Double Dare." Palmer talks to general Bowen about posible retaliation.

.

Bowen: No group or government has yet claimed responsibility. Alqueda is the most likely suspect, but we haven't seen much chatter on their websites. Before a big attack there's usually significant chatter. I'd like to recommend retaliation against the most likely suspect nation, North Korea.

Palmer: Is there any evidence of their involvement?

Bowen: Not yet, but we are still investigating. I'd like to go over possible retaliation scenarios with you.

Palmer: Very well.

Bowen: We can launch a nuclear missle against their capitol of Pyongyang. A precise strike will destroy any bunker's their leadership might have taken cover in. We could then make overtures to their surviving military leaders about surrender.

Palmer: How many people will die from this?

Bowen: More than one million. Not counting radiation poisoning, sickness, or future birth defects. I'm sorry sir, but this might be neccessary.

.

12:26


	3. Chapter 3

12:30

.

President David Palmer contemplated the possibility of retaliation. Alqueda, or at least one of it's fanatical clerics, was involved in this. But no government was known to support this group, at least not since the Taliban was overthrown in Afghanistan. North Korea had little in common with Alqueda, except a common enemy in America. Their government might be insane enough to ally with Adam and Shariff, but a nuclear strike would also kill over a million innocent people with no involvement in this. Meanwhile Jack Bauer privately contemplates warning Teri and Kim about the virus. Nina Myers, Jack's ex-mistress, gives him some advice.

.

Nina: I realize it's against protocol, but nobody would judge if you gave your wife and child a warning.

Jack: Noone would judge, but they might think it's okay to do it themselves. If even 10 people warn their families, that could be at least 30 civilians who might want to warn their friends. I can't risk it. Besides, the best way to save our families is to stop Adam's cult before they obtain this virus.

.

As Jack prepared to interrogate Ishmael Ali upon his arrival, Adam prepares his operation. Jenkins hasn't called back, Adam fears he was killed by the authorities. He then asked his computer technician Isaac about his progress.

.

Adam: How's it coming?

Isaac: We should be ready for your broadcast within the hour. I'm using safeguards to prevent the authorities from tracking us, but I'm not sure it will last the whole time. CTU won't be able to track us quickly, but they might get us before sunrise.

Adam: It's a risk all right, but we need to do this. These people need one last chance to get right with God. God appreciates your sacrifice and soon, we'll be in Heaven. The only question is how many we bring up there with us.

.

12:38


	4. Chapter 4

12:42

.

In California governor Audrey Raines was woken up by her chief-of-staff Mark.

.

Audrey: What is it Mark?

Mark: Sorry to disturb you governor but there's a situation.

Audrey: Has there been an attack?

Mark: Yes. There was an outbreak at the base, Cordella virus.

Audrey: Was it contained?

Mark: They believe so. They're confirming that now.

Audrey: And we can't be sure the terrorists haven't acquired more of the virus.

Mark: Unfortunately that's true. You may need to enact certain containment procedures.

Audrey: Have the National guard put on standby, but we need to be certain we have no other choice or we'll just encourage panic.

.

At the White House president Palmer is discussing the situation with general Bowen.

.

Palmer: We need to coordinate with local governors, have the military on standby to contain the virus. But take no steps to implement containment without my direct authorization.

Bowen: Yes sir. And what about retaliation against the most likely suspect nations?

Palmer: Have our bases ready, but no direct action until I give the orders.

.

Ishmael Ali is brought into CTU. He can't understand why his enemy would think they could get any intel from him, when they planned to kill him at midnight tonight. He saw Jack, his suppossed friend. Ishmael tried to lunge at Jack, but his guards prevented that, and dragged him to his cell. Ishmael screamed at him.

.

Ishmael: You think you've won Jack? My suffering ends tonight, you're suffering has barely begun!

.

12:49


	5. Chapter 5

12:53

.

Jack Bauer prepared to interrogate Ishmael Ali. Before he did he called Teri, told her to keep Kim inside today. He couldn't say why, but Teri knew her husband well enough to know this was serious. Teri promised the two of them would stay inside. Jack then sees Ishmael. He is in a holding cell, a glass wall keeps the two of them seperate, but they can see and talk to each other. Jack sees that Ishmael is holding the picture in this cell, of Shariff and reverand Adam.

.

Jack: Do you know who those two are?

Ishmael: One is my old teacher, Abdul Shariff. The other I've only seen on the news. He's a fanatical christian preacher who specifically advocates the murder of children.

Jack: That's right. We believe they are allied with each other to launch a terrorist attack against this country.

Ishmael: In that case, I'd like to be taken back to my regular cell, or have a television brought here. I hope to see news reports of what they do before I leave this world.

Jack: We'd like your help in stopping them.

Ishmael: After you removed me from the battlefield Shariff must have needed to find new allies. I have no idea where either of them are. Even if I did, I would tell you nothing. All I have to do is nothing, to see more of your people suffer.

Jack: And what about your people? Adam believes that murdering children spares them from a sinful world, sends them to Heaven. He doesn't distinguish between American or Palestinian children. We have evidence his attack will hurt many countries. How many muslim children will die from this attack?

Ishmael: And you care about my people? What you're saying might be true. Then again, this photo and your other evidence might be fabricated. How do I know you're telling the truth?

.

Jack answered by opening the door, taking out his gun, and putting it on the table.

.

Ishmael: What is this?

Jack: You want revenge against me, take it. There's only one bullet in the gun, so you can't use it to escape. But if killing me is what it takes to get you to help us save millions of innocent lives, than do it.

Ishmael: So I could shoot you right now, and your friends will still beg for my help.

Jack: Yes.

.

Ishmael contemplated this for a minute. He aimed the gun at Jack's head, nobody came in, Jack stood perfectly still. Then he fired into the floor. There had indeed been a bullet, or at least a blank. Ishmael then agreed to tell what he knew.

.

Teri Bauer contemlated what exactly to tell Kim to keep her inside. She decided to go and check on her, make sure Kim was safe. To her horror Kimberly was gone.

.

We see split images of Ishmael beginning his statement, Audrey Raines reviewing containment procedures, Palmer contemplating retaliation, and the guard Chris still trying to drive his wife and baby as far away from the base as possibe.

.

Adam began his announcement over the internet. This is going out to the entire world over the internet.

.

Adam: My friends. For many years now God's wrath has been building. He has given our world chance, after chance, after chance, hoping we could do better. But we continue to hurt each other, to fly in the face of God's laws. And now, God can no longer hold back his anger. I urge all of you to get right with the good lord before it is too late. Today, is the sabbath, the day we are suppossed to honor him. Let us all take this day to atone for our sins. Because at midnight, barely 23 hours from now, this world will end. Noone will be spared death, but those who are rightous will recieve eternal life. Do this now, before it is too late.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	6. Chapter 6

The following takes place between 1am and 2am. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

From the White House situation room president Palmer sees Adam's internet broadcast. He speaks with Mike Novick about it.

.

Palmer: It's what we feared. Adam and his followers have no intention of surviving, and they will kill as many as possible along the way.

Mike: We should consider bringing you and other government leaders to Mt Weather.

Palmer: We do that, and people will lose confidence and panic. As it is, we need to convince the amrican people that we have this situation under control.

Mike: The main thing would be making sure that they don't learn about the Cordella virus.

Palmer: Agreed. Also, I want my family brought to the bunker down here. I can write that off as just being an overly cautious father.

.

Meanwhile Jack is listening to Ishmael's statement. Chloe is checking on the Alqueda safehouses and operatives he is giving up. So far they have all been raided by CTU and killed or captured since Ishmael's arrest five years ago. It is possible that he heard about these while in prison, and is now delaying their investigation. Jack recieves a call from Teri and leaves the room to take it.

.

Teri: Kim is missing.

Jack: What do you mean?

Teri: I mean she's not in her room. She probably snuck out, but she's also not answering her cellphone. Please Jack, I need you to come home right now.

Jack: I'm sorry, I can't.

Teri: Why not? What the hell is going on?

Jack: I can't say, but some very bad stuff is going on here.

Teri: Our daughter is missing, I'd say that's very bad.

.

Jack hears Chloe contact him and has to hang up on Teri.

.

Jack: Yes Chloe?

Chloe: Ishmael says a local pizza place called "Pizza time" is a safehouse. We have no intel on this.

Jack: I'll ask him.

.

Jack goes back into the holding cell.

.

Jack: You're saying that "Pizza time" is an Alqueda safehouse.

Ishmael: That's what Shariff told me. He said if I needed a place to hide out I should go in there and give the owner, Vinnie, the code word. More specifically, I should ask if "Albie" still works there.

Jack: Did you ever meet with Vinnie and confirm he's Alqueda?

Ishmael: No. I went in there a few times to eat and scope the place out. I saw Vinnie but never really talked to him. Shariff said he could be counted on to protect me.

Jack: Fine, we'll question him.

Ishmael: That will just give him and his associates time to destroy evidence. You'll need the help of someone he's been told to protect, someone who can trick into revealing something.

Jack: Someone like you?

Ishmael: I don't like the idea either, but my people are in as much danger as yours. So like it or not, we have to work together.

.

1:08


	7. Chapter 7

1:12

.

At CTU Chloe OBrien is briefing Jack about what she's learned about the alleged Alqueda safehouse "Pizza time."

.

Chloe: The place is owned by Vincent Scarpacci. Scarpacci is 50, former army ranger. Served in Afghanistan until 2003, when he was given an honorable discharge. No evidence that he's Alqueda. There are five apartments above the pizza parlor, one he lives in with his family, one he uses as his office, two he rents to tenants, and the fifth is vacant, at least according to his tax records from last year.

Jack: How late is his place open.

Chloe: Pizza time's website says they're open until 2am on Saturday nights.

Jack: Than me and Ishmael have time to question him.

Chloe: Are you sure this isn't a trick? He might just be planning to escape once he's out.

Jack: Believe me Chloe I've considered that. But, for better or worse, Ishmael is still our best lead right now.

.

As CTU prepped Ishmael with a listening and tracking device Teri tried to call Kim's cellphone. It failed. After Teri hung up she realized she had a call waiting on her cellphone. The man on the other end said his name was Alan York.

.

Alan: Hello, is this Jack or Teri Bauer?

Teri: This is Teri.

Alan: My name is Alan York. My daughter, Janet, is missing. I found the number for her friend Kimberly in Janet's room. Is she by any chance at your home?

Teri: No. But my daughter Kim is missing too. I've been trying to reach her for 15 minutes now.

Alan: Could you please call me if you hear anything, from either of them?

Teri: Ofcourse.

.

From the White house situation room Mike Novick recieves a call from Erica, their press secretary.

.

Mike: Erica, why are you calling before 4:30 am?

Erica: My phone's been ringing off the hook the last 15 minutes. This lunatic preacher, Adam, sent out a global message about today being the end of the world. A number of reporters are asking for a statement, I think some are going to the White House.

Mike: Okay, we'll set up a press conference. Sorry to ask you to come in so early on your day off.

.

Mike then went to tell the president about this development.

.

1:20


	8. Chapter 8

1:24

.

Ishmael and Jack are preparing to leave for Pizza time. The guard reminds Ishmael that this is only a temporary furlough, he needs to return within two hours. Ishmael laughs at this. The idea that he needs to return, for his own execution. Jack is somewhat uneasy aout this, but they prepare toleave together. Before they go Jack asks a favor of Chloe.

.

Jack: If I give you a telephone number can you give me all the internet passwords connected to it?

Chloe: Sure, if you have a warrent.

Jack: It's my house, I give you permission.

.

Chloe does this for Jack. Just as they leave Jack calls Teri and gives her Kim's internet password, LIFESUCKS.

.

Meanwhile Chris and Sarah continue driving away from the base. Even with the excitement of the day, they both feel okay physically. Little Bianca has finally fallen asleep again. Chris has been driving for over an hour. They pull over so Sarah can begin her shift driving.

.

Kimberly Bauer is dancing at a local nightclub. She has yet to check her cellphone, as far as she knows her mother has no idea she snuck out. Kim is waiting for her friend Janet York to arrive.

.

Jack and Ishmael are driving to Pizza time, Ishmael makes conversation.

.

Ishmael: Vinnie won't give up Shariff easily, we have to make him think I need his help immediately.

Jack: You seem to know a lot about a man you never actually spoke to.

Ishmael: I've worked with other Alqueda operatives.

Jack: Six years ago, you told me about other safehouses, but never this one living right here in Los Angelas.

Ishmael: Shariff's orders. You claimed to be an arms dealer with white supremacist views, I was only to give you intel on a need to know basis.

Jack: How do I know this is legit? That you're not merely planning to escape?

Ishmael: The same way I knew I could trust you six years ago. You have no other choice.

.

1:34


	9. Chapter 9

1:38

.

Jack and Ishmael arrive at Pizza time. There are still a few customers having a meal after a late showing of "Dark knight rises." One was playing an old arcade versio of "Donkey Kong." Vinnie, the owner, is also here.

.

Vinnie: What can I do for you two?

Ishmael: I'm looking for an olf friend. Does Albie still work here?

Vinnie: Who?

Ishmael: Albie. I don't remember his last name but he was a delivery boy, about five years ago.

Vinnie: I got to be honest. Other than my sons, I'm lucky if a delivery boy lasts five weeks, much less five years. You want anything to eat?

Jack: Yeah. We'll have a plate of fries to share, and two cokes.

Vinnie: You got it.

.

Jack and Ishmael sat down. Jack was wary, but he hoped that Vinnie was just deciding whether to trust them. Because if Ishmael was jerking them around, their best lead was blown.

.

President Palmer begins his press conference. He assures the reporters that Adam doesn't have the capabilities to destroy the world. But he is a lunatic who can inspire destruction. Palmer admits to placing his own family in the presidential bunker, because he is an overly cautious father. He even has given protection to his ex-wife Sherry, Palmer understands if others wish to keep their children inside today. Few are watching at this hour, but one of his viewers is Adam. Adam discusses this with Isaac.

.

Isaac: He's a fool. Soon he'll be burning in Hell.

Adam: I doubt it. Palmer isn't a bad guy, he's just a little mis-informed. Right now I'm certain he's calling his soldiers to stop us.

Isaac: You mean to kill us?

Adam: Yes. They might even succeed in that. But they cannot stop what God has planned. All those soldiers will die, trying to save innocent lives. They'll be joining us in Heaven for that, Palmer too.

.

Teri Bauer, having searched her daughter's computer, has a rough idea where Kim and Janet might be. She calls Alan York.

.

Teri: I found something. Kim and Janet made plans to meet two boys, Dan and Rick, at a club downtown. I'm going over there now.

Alan: Can I come with you? I'm going a little stir crazy just sitting here.

Teri: Okay.

.

Jack and Ishmael eat their meal. Hopefully Ishmael is telling the truth. Meanwhile Vinnie is in the kitchen, quietly looking up information on these two guests who asked about "Albie." Ishmael is a convicted terrorist scheduled to be executed in 22 hours. Jack is the head of CTU Los Angelas. This is an unusual pairing, and an unusual situation that Vinnie has been placed into.

.

1:47


	10. Chapter 10

1:51

.

At the nightclub Kim finally sees her friend Janet York. They go outside where Janet gives Kim what she wants, a gun. Kim has never held a gun before, this makes her nervous, but she takes it. This gun will be neccessary for what these two have to do.

.

Goveror Audrey Raines watches president Palmer's press conference. He's doing pretty good at projecting confidence. She might have to do that soon as well. Her chief-of-staff Mark comes in to deliver some bad news.

.

Mark: It seems that one of the guards from the military base got out. He took his wife and child and just drove off before the base was comletely sealed.

Audrey: Those three could be carriers. Alert local police to locate, but not approach him. I'll alert the president and his chief-of-staff.

.

At Pizza time Vinnie announces he needs to close up, and politely asks the guests to take their orders and leave. As Jack gets up Vinnie quietly approaches him and says he'd like to talk, there is a problem with Jack's credit card. Jack starts to say he didn't bring a credit card, but then notices that Vinnie is holding a gun on him and Ishmael. As the customers leave Vinnie quietly escorts them both to another room.

.

Split screens show president Palmer giving his press conference, CTU working on other potential leads, Teri and Alan driving towards the nightclub, Kim and Janet driving away with their gun, and Vinnie bringing Jack and Ishmael to the kitchen.

.

As Vinnie holds them at gunpoint a man comes up from the basement. Jack and Ishmael recognize who this is, Abdul Shaiff. An Alqueda cleric who is evidently using Pizza time as a safehouse.

.

Shariff: My friend, why have you brought this infidel here?

Ishmael: Jack offerred to help me escape, in exchange for a payoff. I promised that you could get him 50 thousand dollars.

Shariff: So the head of CTU is nothing but a cheap mercenary.

Ishmael: He has no honor.

Shariff: I find it amazing that mr Bauer can cinvince you to trust him, again. I need to know who else knows, and what exactly our enemies know about today. Before mr Scarpacci saw the light he was a torturer for the imperialist crusaders. He will learn what Jack Bauer knows, it is only a question of how much he will suffer first.

.

1:59:57

1:59:59

1:59:59

2:00:00


	11. Chapter 11

The floowing takes place between 2am and 3am. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

At Pizza time Vinnie knocks Jack Bauer unconsciouss with drugs while Shariff questions Ishmael.

.

Shariff: You're saying that the man who dedicated his life to the service of his country, became head of CTU Los Angelas, turned in his own father for breaking the law, would suddenly help you escape for a bribe.

Ishmael: I can't explain his motives, but yes. I believe that Jack Bauer betrayed his own country. If you don't believe him than kill him, he deserves it. And if I made a mistake than kill me, at least deny the americans the pleasure of ending my life.

Shariff: You were like a son to me, I'd like to believe you. As for Bauer, somehow his people know of this place, I will have to leave soon. Before he dies, we need to know exactly what the americans know.

.

At CTU Tony Almeida learns that Jack has gone dark. Chloe informs him that someone is blocking their listening and tracking device. Rather than send in a rescue team Tony has Chloe hack into local traffic cameras to observe the building, monitor if anyone on the terror watch list enters or leaves the building. On the plus side they now know that Vincent Scarpacci has technology to block government devices, so maybe Ishmael was telling the truth after all.

.

In Washington president Palmer continues with his press conference while Mike Novick stands aside. Mike gets a phone call, it's from governor Raines. He quietly finds a secure location to take the call.

.

Mike: Yes governor?

Audrey: They've just confirmed there's someone missing from the base. A young guard who fed with his wife and baby.

Mike: Do we know if they were infected?

Audrey: Not yet. This base was isolated from the general population for this reason. They were above ground while the lab was unerground. It's possible they weren't infected, but we've yet to locate them.

Mike: Do what you can. The president can't interrupt the conference early, or it will increase panic.

Audrey: I understand Mike.

.

Teri and Alan arrive at the nightclub and begin looking for their respective daughters.

.

Kim calls Rick, asks if he wants to hang out and party. He agrees to see her. Rick has no idea that Kimberly is holding a gun in her hand as she's talking to him.

.

Jack Bauer is woken up with smelling salts. He is tied to a chair in the basement, Vinnie is standing over him.

.

Vinnie: How much does CTU know of this place?

Jack: Nothing. Ishmael was telling the truth. I helped him escape death row in return for the promise of 50 thousand dollars.

Vinnie: When I was serving in Afghanistan they used me for interrogating captured Taliban fighters. I don't mean translation. They said I had a gift for "enhanced interrogation." Nice way to say torture. I don't like seeing people in pain, this whole day was about ending this kind of thing. But Shariff is right, we need to know what the authorities know. I'm not going to lie, you're going to die very soon. The only question is how much pain you want first.

.

2:09


	12. Chapter 12

2:13

.

Shariff and Ishmael can hear Jack Bauer screaming in pain.

.

Shariff: After what Bauer did to you, it must be gratifying to hear him scream.

Ishmael: I only wish I could do it myself.

Shariff: Vincent has more experience with this.

Ishmael: So, what is to become of me now? Death?

Shariff: Yes. But hopefully, you can be of use before then.

Ishmael: An operation? I'm in.

Shariff: Good. I can't give you all the details but rest assured your sacrifice will not be in vain. Today is the day America will die.

Ishmael: An entire country destroyed? I don't understand how that's even possible.

Shariff: You will soon enough.

Ishmael: And our people, how many on our side?

Shariff: There is no way to stop the beast, without killing many on our side. It is a cancer too deeply rooted in our living flesh. Unless we cut this cancer out, all of our people will die.

.

Teri Bauer and Alan York are still searching for Janet and Kimberly. So far they are unsuccessful.

.

Chloe continues to monitor the traffic cameras, so far noone else has gone in or out since the place closed just before 2am.

.

President Palmer's press conference comes to an end. The reporters realize that either the president is telling the truth, or hes said as much as he ever will about this.

.

Vinnie continues to torture Jack Bauer, so far he has revealed nothing.

.

Jack: You were american military. Why are you with Alqueda?

Vinnie: When you go off to war, you assume that your side is the good guys, the other side are the bad guys. But after you see your own friends butcher civilians, rape women and chilren, you start to wonder if there even is good and evil. I tried Alqueda for awhile, but they cause suffering too. Whoever wins this war, we'll just keep thinking of new reasons to fight. Humans have been hurting each other since the beginning, the only way to stop it, is to end it all. Look at it this was way. You might be the last human tortured ever. I'll understand if that comes as small comfort.

.

2:22


	13. Chapter 13

2:26

.

Kimberly and Janet arrive at Rick's apartment. Kim seems friendlier than Rick remembers.

.

Rick: Good to see you Kim. I was a little worried after, last year.

Kim: It wasn't entirely your fault, Dan deserves most of the blame. Besides, I don't think now is the time for grudges.

Janet: I'll leave you too alone.

.

Meanwhile president Palmer finishes up with his press conference. Reporter Ron Weiland has one more question.

.

Weiland: Mr president, is it true that american military personnel in California have been put on high alert?

Palmer: Multiple bases, both army and navy, are participating in training excercises. This was announced last month. It's a series of strategical games and manuvers, some similar to "capture the flag" in order to increase their physical skills.

Weiland: Charles Logan claims on his campaign website that we are preparing for war.

Palmer: Charles Logan is prone to flights of fancy and non-sensical conspiracy theories. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to eat breakfast before my workday begins.

.

As Palmer left Mike Novick began quietly updating him. This conference, including the lie about capture the flag, was only a band-aid but it might get them through the day.

.

Vinnie continues torturing Jack. Shariff comes down to the basement with Ishmael and Vinnie's teenage son Todd. Jack is unsure if Ishmael has betrayed him or not. But if Ishmael is keeping his word Jack will not blow his cover.

.

Shariff: Any progress?

Vinnie: Sort of. Bauer continues to claim he's just a sell-out, which leads me to believe he is loyal to his country. If he were really just a traitor he'd be telling me whatever I wanted to hear to make the pain stop. Only a man who believes in something could hold out like this.

Ishmael: I'm sorry, I thought I could trust him.

Shariff: And now his people likely know of this place.

Ishmael: Let me make it up to you. Escape before his people show up. Me and these two can hold them off, be a diversionary tactic. Not to mention kill as many of them as possible before we die.

Shariff: You might have a point. I have made arrangements for a safehouse, Todd here can drive me. You and Vincent can make a decent stand together.

Vinnie: And Bauer?

Shariff: Continue questioning him, we may learn something useful yet. When his people come, he can be a bargaining chip and help you delay them. Ishmael, Vincent, we likely won't see each other again before Paradise. I hope to see both of you there.

Vinnie: Good luck my friend.

Shariff: And to you.

.

2:35


	14. Chapter 14

2:39

.

Shariff waits with Todd at the back door. A car drives up to the alley. Three men come out and Shariff greets them. Ishmael observes, it's clear these three are here to assist Vinnie in battling CTU. Nina Myers observes this from the security cameras. Tony Almeida sees this from a distance, he plans to tail Shariff, find where Adam is. Shariff climbs into the trunk and Todd drives them away.

.

Kimberly Bauer kisses Rick, tells him to close his eyes. When he opens them, Kim is holding a gun on him.

.

Rick: What's going on?

Kim: You really have to ask? You really think I would ever forgive you? You raped me.

Rick: I'm sorry. It was Dan, you don't know him.

Kim: What did he do? Call you names? Say you weren't a real man? Well he was right about that. A real man wouldn't have raped an unconsciouss girl.

Rick: Please don't hurt me.

Kim: Do you have any idea what I went through this last year? Did you know I was pregnant, that I had an abortion? I just thought you should know that before you died.

.

Kim shot Rick, just kept shooting until she ran out of bullets. Even then she kept pulling the trigger, but Rick was already dead.

.

At "Pizza time" Ishmael saw an opportunity. All three of the men Shariff brought were looking for intruders, all three had their backs turned to him. Ishmael shot them. Only one had time to react and fire a shot at Ishmael. He missed and Ishmael killed all three of them. Ishmael then ran to the basement. Vinnie had his gun pointed at the door.

.

Vinnie: WHat the hell's going on?

Ishmael: The americans are coming. Get ready for the assault.

.

Jack still wasn't sure he could trust Ishmael, but he knew he had to take a chance. With all his strength he pushed his chair back and it broke. Vinnie then pointed his gun at Jack and told him to freeze. While Vinnie was distracted with this Ishmael shot him in the leg, Jack quickly took his gun. Both Jack and Ishmael were pointing their guns at a wounded Vinnie, it seemed they were now on the same side.

.

Vinnie: You bastard, you betrayed us!

Jack: It's over Vinnie, you're under arrest.

Vinnie: Not quite the end, but close to it. Until then, I know a place I can go where neither of you would dare to follow.

.

With that Vinnie's heart literally exploded. It was a bomb put on his heart, a fail-safe in case he was catured to prevent his talking. Vinnie likely activated it with a code word, now this lead was gone.

.

2:49


	15. Chapter 15

2:53

.

CTU has arrived at "Pizza time." They take into Ishmael into custody. Jack is on the phone with Nina Myers.

.

Jack: Ishmael is being taken back to prison. He helped us, and now we're just going to execute him.

Nina: If you want a stay of execution you'll have to talk with governor Raines or president Palmer.

Jack: I will. Do we know where Shariff went?

Nina: Tony's trailing him from a distance, and we're following his car by satellite.

.

Nina observes as Todd's car goes under a bridge and emerges ten seconds later. Meanwhile Teri continues to search the club for her daughter, and Alan York. They seem to have gotten split up in all the confusion. Then Teri sees Alan sneak out the side entrance. It seems a bit odd he'd try to avoid her. She follows him outside, where he's lighting a ciggarette.

.

Alan: You caught me. I'm trying to quit but, it's a stressful night.

Teri: Me too. Can I have one?

.

Chris and Sarah continue driving. They have been driving for almost three hours, stopping only to change drivers. But little Bianca begins coughing. This could be a normal cough, a normal bug that he hasn't yet develoed anti-bodies for. Or, it could be something else. It could be they didn't make it off the base in time.

.

Split screens show president Palmer reviewing plans for a possible invasion of North Korea, governor Raines conversing with the National Guard about containment procedures, Alan and Teri smoking and again checking their cellhones for mesages from either of their daughters, and Jack preparing to return to CTU.

.

Tony is following Todd's car from a distance. Suddenly a group of teens come out of a nightclub, high from drugs. Tony is very annoyed, Todd will get more distance on him with this. But something very odd happens, Todd hasn't gained any distance, he seems to have stopped and is standing by a mailbox, like he's mailing something. Tony realizes that Todd is leading them away from something, or into a trap. Tony arressts Todd and opens the trunk, Shariff isn't inside.

.

Shariff waits under the bridge. Todd had slowed down for him, but Shariff still had to jump out of a moving car. That hurt, and now he had to wait for his allies to pick him up. Shariff looked like a homeless man, he hated living in this dirty country. But soon, this country would burn, and he would be in Paradise. Then a car pulls up, two young americans are in it. Shariff knows these two, they will take him to complete his mission, as dedicated to the end of this country as he is. They are Janet York and Kimberly Bauer.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	16. Chapter 16

The following takes place between 3am and 4am. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Kimberly Bauer and Janet York help Shariff into their car. The girls have different reasons, different agendas, but their current goal is the same, the complete destruction of America. Meanwhile Jack Bauer calls governor Audrey Raines.

.

Jack: Governor, I won't excuse Ishmael Ali's past actions, but he helped us today. I hope you will consider commuting his sentance.

Audrey: I will consider this, but for now he remains in prison.

Jack: Thank you governor.

.

In a dark room Richard Walsh meets with an analyst, Scott Baylor. Baylor claims he has intel about who within the agency might be involved in the terrorists plot. Scott seems nervous, Walsh fears he has reason to be. Scott Baylor has never even fired a weapon, but has stumbled onto something that could cost him his life.

.

Scott: Are you sure you weren't fired?

Walsh: I'm sure. What do you have?

Scott: A keycard. The kind we use to get in and out of Division. Remember last month when we turned in our keycards and they gave us new ones?

Walsh: Yes.

Scott: I was suppossed to do a quick review before the cards were destroyed. Normally they just have the magnetic stripe but they can also hold a ton of data. On this one I found tons of references to reverand Adam, to Abdul Shariff. And to a terrorist attack that's coming, today. July 22nd 2012, the last day of humans, according to this.

Walsh: Who's is it?

Scott: I don't know. When I realized what I'd found I put my wife and kids on a plane, I couldn't even tell them why. Now, I'm joining them. My flight leaves at 3:55, and I am not a field agent.

Walsh: Please Scott. What you did, turning this in, took a lot of courage. I need you for just a little longer.

Scott: You've got me for another 24 hours. After that I'm joining my family.

.

Walsh smiled and began thanking Scott. Before he could someone unseen fired at Scott Baylor. Richard Walsh, took cover. He checked Scott, no pulse, Scott aylor was dead.

.

Chris and Sarah pulled over. Bianca still seemed sick, maybe this long car ride was just too much. Maybe a short stop would help. Maybe.

.

Jack arrived at CTU and was just going in when he recieved a frantic call from his mentor Richard Walsh.

.

Walsh: Jack, I need your help. I'm trapped in Dunlop Plaza, they killed Scott Baylor.

Jack: I'll send back-up.

Walsh: No! Scott had intel about a mole within the agency, they killed him to stop him from talking. Please Jack, you're the only one I can trust.

Jack: Okay, I'll be right there.

Walsh: I'll e on the roof.

.

3:10


	17. Chapter 17

3:14

.

Todd is in an interrogation room at CTU. Nina Myers prepares to interrogate him.

.

Nina: You're only 17, why do you want to throw your life away?

Todd: i'm not. I'm sacrificing my life for a greater cause.

Nina: You mean murdering children? Following reverand Adam?

Todd: Adam is an ally, I'm not a follower.

Nina: Than why are you doing this?

Todd: Our species continues to destroy its own planet, that has to stop.

Nina: By killing all humans?

Todd: Yes. Humans are the only species with the self-consciouss to choose extinction, or that needs to go extinct. That's why we need this plague, to kill humanity without destroying the sacred Earth. There is nothing you can threaten me with. Within 24 hours our species will be dead, including us. So go ahead, do your worst.

.

At the White House president Palmer is told of a situation.

.

Mike: Charles Logan is doing a podcast on the internet. He's claiming that the military is getting ready to declare martial law.

Palmer: Is there any way he might know about the alert?

Mike: He has a few supporters in the military. It's possible someone tipped him off. And he could have just leaped to outrageous conspirac theories from there.

Palmer: We've already said there's nothing to be afraid of. If we tell the truth now, we lose credibility. Have they found the guard yet?

Mike: We've been trying to track his movements by satellite, so far nothing, but local police have been alerted that he should be approached with extreme caution. The good news is that we've found no evidence he's had physical contact with anyone since then.

.

At CTU Nina Myers continues to interrogate Todd. Because he refuses to give up anything she resorts to more desperate measures. Nina takes out a needle.

.

Todd: You think torture will make me talk? All I have to do is wait it out, my pain won't last more than a few hours.

Nina: This isn't torture, it won't even hurt much. This is sodium penathol, better known as "truth serum." It weakens you, lowers your resistance, make it harder to come up with lies. You're not by any chance allergic. Well, only one way to find out.

.

Meanwhile Jack Bauer arrives at Dunlop Plaza. He has to be careful to avoid the people who murdered Scott Baylor. It's a risk but, if there really is a mole within CTU supporting a terrorist attack against America, it's worth the risk.

.

3:23


	18. Chapter 18

3:27

.

Jack Bauer arrives at the roof of Dunlop Plaza. He senses a gun being pointed at him. He dives for cover, until Richard Walsh identifies himself.

.

Walsh: It's just me Jack.

Jack: Richard, how many shooters are there?

Walsh: At least two, maybe more. I'm sorry, they might have followed me, and I led them tight to Scott Baylor.

Jack: You don't know that, they could have been following Baylor. How far does this conspiracy go?

Walsh: I don't know, but we need to get this keycard back to CTU. Whoever it belongs to is the mole. You ready?

Jack: I'm ready.

.

Jack and Walsh prepared to make their way to the bottom. Meanwhile Teri Bauer and Alan York arrive at his house. They hope to look at Janet's computer for a clue to her location. Teri cals Jack for help with that, but he seems to have turned his cellphone off. They search her room and find some unusual posters in her room. These posters are of Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, and reverand Adam. Alan seems shocked, what exactly is his daughter involved with?

.

Janet York arrives with Kim and Shariff. This is under an old bridge. Kim and Janet are suppossed to provide security for Shariff for this meeting.

.

Shariff: Thank you both for your help.

Janet: It's an honor to help with this.

Shariff: You have both taken lives before?

Janet: Yeah, I killed Dan last week.

Kim: I took my first life an hour ago. He deserved it.

Shariff: I'm not going to lie to you. What we are doing will take many more lives, quite possibly those you care for.

Kim: I know. But it's what has to happen. The great mother requires this sacrifice.

Shariff: We have different theological beliefs, but we are united on this day.

.

Chris and Sarah try to comfort little Bianca. It doesn't seem to be working. She is sick, they need some kind of medicine to calm her. They aren't sure her little body can handle medicine. If she has the plague it won't matter. Maybe all they can do now is ease their baby's suffering.

.

3:35


	19. Chapter 19

3:39

.

Jack Bauer and Richard Walsh covertly make their way down the office building. The keycard they possess could shed more light on their investigation, and they know there are those in the building who will kill to prevent this.

.

At CTU Todd has, while under drugs, given more insight into his motives. He's a member of radical environmental groups like the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement, and the Church of Euthanasia. Some of these groups are evidently allied with reverand Adam for the purpose of wiping out the human race. Chloe is checking on these groups, and potential safehouses where they might be storing the weaponized virus. Todd resist giving up other members, ut won't for long.

.

Chris and Sarah pull up at a local 24 hour pharmacy for medications for little Bianca. The pharmacist believes the medicine is for Sarah, as she keeps coughing. Sarah fears what this means and leaves as quickly as possible.

.

At Dunlop Plaza Jack Bauer and Richard Walsh are ambushed by two shooters. They escape harm and try to turn the tables o the shooters. Jack uses himself as bait to lure them out. After they reveal their positions, Jack and Richard shoot and kill both shooters. They examine the two bodies. Both caucasian males, probably in their 30s, beyond that Jack and Walsh have no idea who these men were. Predictably, they have no identification on them. Jack has an idea. He cuts off the hand of one of the shooters, hopefully CTU can identify him through fingerprints.

.

3:48


	20. Chapter 20

3:52

.

The mercenary known as "Mandy" arrives at the bridge to meet with Shariff. She has brought the weapon. Shariff plans to use his device to verify it is legitimate. Kim and Janet have their guns in their pockets, in case Shariff orders them to use it.

.

Jack Bauer and Richard Walsh leave Dunlop Plaza and run to the car. Before they can make it Walsh is shot. He is stuck pinned to the ground while Jack takes cover. Jack scans for the shooter, it appears to be a sniper from an adjoining building. He can't get a shot at him. He could escape, but that would mean leaving his friend and mentor behind. Walsh has the keycard, he knows it's too important to let the terrorists have it. But if he throws it to Jack, the sniper will have a clear shot to finish him off.

.

Walsh: Jack, you have to get the keycard to Chloe.

Jack: Stay down Richard.

Walsh: I'm not going to make it, find out who the mole is.

.

Walsh threw the keycard to Jack. Before Jack could even grab the keycard the sniper shot and killed Richard Walsh. Jack fired and escaped with the keycard. He transmitted it to Chloe from his car so she could identify the mole.

.

Nina continues interrogating Todd, he gives up a few of his friends who are helping with this plan. Most of the names are unfamiliar to Nina, Chloe is checking on them. One of them definitely stands out, Kimberly Bauer.

.

Chloe identifies the keycard, who it belongs to. To her shock it is someone at CTU, someone she would never have suspected of being a traitor, Jack Bauer.

.

Split screens show president Palmer deciding whether to initiate emergency protocols for containment, Jack continuing to drive back to CTU, Teri Bauer and Alan York searching Janet's room, Chris and Sarah becoming sicker while trying to comfort their baby.

.

From under the bridge Shariff verifies that the weapon is legitimate, but not activated.

.

Mandy: Here is the locker key for the us depot. In the locker you'll find the device to activate this weapon. By the time you have it, I'll be long gone.

Shariff: You are unwilling to give your life for our holy cause.

Mandy: Damn right, I'm just in it for the money.

.

Shariff found this an inconvenience, but the weapon made it worth it. This was a suitcase-sized nuclear weapon. With this, they will destroy CTU, and cripple the Americans ability to stop this operation.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	21. Chapter 21

The following takes place between 4am and 5am. Events occur in real time.

.

Shariff takes his suitcase nuke as Janet and Kim go into the car. They shoul have it activated within the hour, if Mandy keeps her word about where the device is located.

.

At CTU Nina Myers joins Tony and Chloe for a covert meeting before Jack arrives.

.

Chloe: The keycard is Jack's. I told him I couldn't tell from the car, I'd have to examine it personally. I can double-check if you want.

Tony: I would. I can't accusse Jack without proof.

Nina: Jack may not have been the one using it for the plot. Todd gave us the names of some others involve. One of them is Kimberly Bauer.

Tony: Nina, you have a lot of experience with interrogations, do you believe him?

Nina: Yes. He's not experienced enough to resist these drugs.

Chloe: So Kim's a terrorist who used her father's keycard, and Jack may or may not have een involved?

Tony: That about sums it up.

Nina: Jack would never betray his country. If Kim's involved she did it without Jack's knowledge.

Tony: I agree, but it raises the question of exactly what Kim could have stolen, and how much it might be helping the terrorists.

.

As Jack was driving back to CTU he checked his cellphone and saw Teri's messages. He called her from the road.

.

Jack: Did you find Kim and Janet?

Teri: No. Me and Alan are searching Janet's room. Is there any way you ca access Janet's e-mail password?

Jack: Yeah, I'll talk to Chloe about that.

Teri: Jack, there's something else. Janet's room has some very hardcore things.

Jack: You mean drugs?

Teri: Worse. Swastikas, pictures of Hitler and that lunatic preacher.

Jack: You mean reverand Adam?

Teri: Yeah. Not to mention a video of the 9/11 attacks with images of pornography. Jack, I'm scared. What exactly are the girls involved with?

.

Reverand Adam watches the television. So far it's just normal programming. President Palmer seems to have the people convinced that today is just business as usual. This is a pity. If people knew it was the end, they would have time to make amends with God. As it was time was running out, they would all be dead in less than 20 hours. Adam sees his daughter Eve. She has been valuable these last few weeks, helping keep the children calm.

.

Adam: How's it going?

Eve: Some of the children will be awake soon. They don't understand God's plan, but they know they're going to Heaven today. They're excited, a little nervous.

Adam: I appreciate everything you've done, and God will reward you soon.

Eve: Thank you dad.

.

4:08


	22. Chapter 22

4:12

.

Jack Bauer arrives at CTU. Chloe is already helping Alan York hack Janet's e-mails. Jack is grateful for this, but it is a little unusual that Chloe agreed so quickly. He goes to his office, where Nina and Tony are. The looks on their faces tell Jack this is bad news.

.

Jack: What happenned?

Nina: Todd gave some of the people involved in the terrorist conspiracy. It's your daughter Kim.

Jack: That's not possible. He must be lying.

Tony: There's more. Chloe analyzed the keycard, It's yours.

Jack: What are you saying?

Nina: Nobody believes you're a traitor, but is it possible Kim could have stolen data from your home computer?

Jack: I never brought any classified data home, but I do bring my keycard home. It is technically possible.

Tony: Jack, be straight with us.

Jack: Teri and I seperated about a year ago, I moved back in last month. Kim didn't handle it well. She got pregnant, had an abortion. Me and Teri tried to be there for her. Kim had problems but we thought she'd overcome them. And I never saw or heard anything to make me think she was a terrorist. Except, her friend Janet York seems to be involved in something hardcore. I don't know what specifically.

Tony: Jack, I don't want to do this but...

Jack: I know. I can't be in charge of CTU, not after I might have been compromised. I'll get my things and clear out.

.

Officer Hanson is driving along an old road. He sees a car has pulled to the side of the road. A young couple with a baby are inside. Hanson pulls over to see if they need assistance. They seem sick, and a little nervous.

.

Hanson: Excuse me folks, do you need assistance?

Sarah: We're fine officer. Our baby is sick but, she'll be fine.

Chris: Yeah we just, didn't think it was a good idea to drive when we're not completely alert.

Hanson: Good call, I'll leave you to your baby then.

.

Everything this young couple said made sense, but something about this seemed odd to officer Hanson. He decided to run their liscence on his car's computer. Sarah and Chris got more nervous as he did this. If there was an alert on them, more cops would come. They could even kill all of them to stop a potential outbreak. Perhaps the virus was impairing his judgement. Chris panicked. He grabbed his gun and shot and murdered officer Hanson.

.

At CTU Jack Bauer packed up a few of his personal belongings and leaves his office. Tony is making an announcement to everyone, that Jack Bauer has been temporarily relieved of his duties. Tony Almeida will be acting director, until Division sends a replacement. Jack knows why he can't he officially on the case, but he is not giving up. If Kim is involved in anything, Jack wants to help her. Anything she can give on the plot could save lives. Either way Jack will do whatever he can to find Kim.

.

4:21


	23. Chapter 23

4:25

.

Chris is trying to comfort his wife after what happenned.

.

Sarah: You murdered him.

Chris: Sarah, I'm sorry. But it was him or us, and that includes Bianca. We have to go, we've already stayed here longer than we should have.

.

As they drive away, Jack auer arrives at Alan York's house. Alan continues to search his daughter's computer for any clue.

.

Teri: Jack, what's going on?

Jack: They think Kim might be involved with a terrorist plot.

Teri: That's insane, how could you think that?

Jack: Kim stole my keycard. Apparently she gave it to others who used it for espionage. And she was named by others involved in the plot.

Teri: My god. It can't be true, she's our baby.

Jack: Alan I'm sorry to ask but, is it possible Janet is involved?

Alan: I got to be honest, I never would've thought she was capable of being involved with terrorists. I saw some stuff in her room. I always stayed out of it to show Janet I trusted her. I thought, maybe, she was experimenting with drugs. Never thought I'd wish it were just drugs.

.

President Palmer is working in the Oval office. It is already well past sunrise, more people are awake in D.C. He recieves a call from governor Raines.

.

Audrey: Mr president, one of my police officers, Hanson, was reported missing. They've tracked his car and it seems he was tracking a liscence plate number. The one that belongs to the guard and his family.

Palmer: Then the police officer is likely dead. They might have killed him because they're infected.

Audrey: Mr president, should we initiate quarantine procedures. Because once we do, there's no going back.

Palmer: I'm aware. Do we have a good idea what areas to quarantine?

Audrey: Based on the approximate trajectory and the area, yes. But the longer we wait the more difficult containment ecomes.

Palmer: Than it seems we have no choice. Begin quarantine immediately.

.

4:33


	24. Chapter 24

Note: This is a pretty short chapter, but it's where you find out why its rated M. You may have already figured out what's coming. Don't say you weren't warned.

.

4:37

.

President Palmer reviews what area wil be quarantined. The base was isolated, but it remains to be seen how far the guard got. Their resources are somewhat limited. The good news is that most people in California are still asleep, so Chris likely hasn't been in contact with too many people just yet. Mike Novick is contacting the television networks to inform them that the president is preparing to address the nation in about 15 minutes.

.

In California Shariff arrives at the bus depot with Kim and Janet. A guard notices them. This guard is new, but he got an alert about an individual wanted for questioning by CTU. He doesn't want to make a mistake he could get sued for, but he also doesn't want to ignore information that coul hurt innocent people. The guard takes a picture of these three with his cellphone and sends it to his supervisor. The supervisor contacts CTU.

.

Tony Almeida is told of a suspicious character at the bus station. Chloe identifies the images and determines it is Shariff. Tony already knows this is Kimberly. He tells the security at the bus station to stall these three if neccessary while he prepares to lead a team to capture them.

.

As Chris continues to drive little Bianca begins convulsing. Sarah tries everything to comfort her baby, but they all know this is the end. The medicine has failed, all they can do is try to ease Bianca's suffering. Bianca dies in her mother's arms.

4:46


	25. Chapter 25

4:50

.

Chris knows he is near the end. He did this to keep his family alive, but their baby is dead, and they will join her soon. There's only one way to find redemption now, maybe. Chris calls CTU Los Angelas. He informs them what he has done, and begins describing his route since fleeing the army base.

.

At the bus depot Shariff and his companions finally find the locker. The device is in there, just like Mandy said it would be. The security guard sees this, CTU has yet to arrive. He tries to delay them, says he only has a few questions. Shariff fears they will not be able to get away with the device. Kim reacts quickly. She takes out her gun and fires a few shots into the air. The guard reacts, draws his gun and tells Kim to freeze. Many people begin fleeing, Janet and Shariff among them. Janet feels it's a pity to leave Kim behind like this, but it won't matter for much longer. With her comrades gone, Kim puts down her gun and surrenders to the guard.

.

From the Oval office of the White House president Palmer begins addressing the nation.

.

Palmer: My fellow Americans. It is my duty to inform you that there has been a outbreak of a weaponized virus in California. Local National Guard have been mobilized to contain this virus. The quarantine lines are being sent via-television and e-mails. I implore all Americans to stay in their own homes unless absolutely neccessary. We will get through this together, I promise.

.

Split screens show president Palmer's address to the nation, governor Raines speaking with her liason to the National Guard, Tony Almeida heading to the bus depot, Jack Bauer trying to console his wife.

.

Reverand Adam sees Palmer's broadcast. This pleases him. The authorities cannot stop God's will, but it is good people can try to get right with God before the end. Adam gets a call on his cellphone from Shariff.

.

Adam: What is it friend?

Shariff: We have the bomb. Soon we will decimate CTU.

Adam: Excellant. They will die heroic deaths, and we'll see them in Heaven.

Shariff: Indeed. I will give my life in this quest, after that it's up to you.

Adam: I know, I won't let you down. This world ends at midnight toight.

.

4:59:57

4;59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	26. Chapter 26

The following takes place between 5am and 6am. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Reverand Adam watches the news and flips through the channels. They are all showing president Palmer's address to the nation. Hopefully this will be the wake-up call the world needs to get right with God, before it's too late. It is still dark in California, but the sun will rise soon. If all goes according to plan, this will be the last sunrise this sorry world will ever see.

.

At Alan York's house Jack Bauer sees pictures of Alan with Janet. She seems innocent, but so did Kimberly. Then Jack gets a call from Nina Myers.

.

Jack: Yes Nina?

Nina: Kim's been arrested at the bus depot.

Jack: Is she still there?

Nina: Yeah. Tony's getting ready to take her into custody. Maybe you coul talk some sense into her.

Jack: We'll try. Me and Teri will leave immediately.

.

Jack and Teri say goodye to Alan. He agrees to stay here, on the off chance Janet might actually want to come home.

.

Based on Chris' descriptions of his route the California National Guard has determined that only the people in the pharmacy could have been infected. This pharmacy is very close to the small town of Sunrise California. Captain Summers advises governor Raines to quarantine the entire town. Raines knows this is their best chance to contain the virus and orders it done.

.

Abdul Shariff and Janet York drive towards CTU with the suitcase nuke. If the police try to arrest them, they will detonate. But they want to get closer to CTU, ensure it is destroyed in the blast. However it happens Shariff and Janet plan to die before sunrise, and take many people down with them.

.

5:08


	27. Chapter 27

5:12

.

Jack Bauer arrived at the bus depot. Security brought him to the detention area where they were holding Kim. This was really just an empty office, mostly just used to hold pickpockets until the police arrived. Jack was shocked to see his little girl handcuffed here.

.

Jack: Is it true? Are you really working with terrorists to murder innocent people?

Kim: We don't consider ourselves terrorists. But to answer your question yes.

Jack: And how many do you plan on killing?

Kim: As many as we can. We're sparing future generations from war, disease, suffering.

Jack: You're making sure there are no future generations.

Kim: Yes.

.

As Jack tried to reason with his daughter Chris and Sarah sat in their car together. They had given CTU all the help they could, now it was just a matter of time. Sarah and Chris had no doubt that their child was in Heaven now, the question was whether they would join her, or go someplace much warmer than Caifornia. Then Chris died in his wife's arms. Sarah decided there was maybe one last good thing she could do before the plague killed her. The National Guard said that the best way to stop the plague from spreading in dead bodies was with fire. With all her remaining strength Sarah got the remaining gasoline from her car. She set her own body and her husband's on fire.

.

At CTU Chloe OBrien found something in a traffic camera near CTU. It was Shariff, and Janet York. They seemed to be heading straight to CTU, where they would likely unleash their WMD at their main enemies.

.

5:21


	28. Chapter 28

5:25

.

Tony Almeida is coordinating with Nina Myers for an assault against Shariff and Janet. They know these two terrorists will unleash their weapon before they are captured, an attack will have to be quick and deadly. Nina orders Chloe to copy all the intel on their investigation and send it to other CTU divisions. Hopefully this is just a precaution, but better safe than sorry.

.

Jack tries to reason with Kim, but so far no success. She seems to be retreating deeper into everything these terrorists have ever taught her. How this could happen without Jack and Teri knowing he would never understand. Tony enters with a cop, officer Murphy.

.

Tony: Jack, they're getting ready to make a move. They want to bring Kim to CTU, she might have intel that could save lives. I know you don't want to use these methods on her, but I see little other choice.

Jack: I know. But I want Teri to come, she might still be able to reach her.

Tony: Okay, Teri can ride with officer Murphy and Kim.

.

At the White House president Palmer is being kept up to date on the plans to hit Abdul Shariff and Janet York. Secret Service agent Aron Pierce makes a suggestion to the president.

.

Pierce: Sir, I believe you should consider evacuating to Mount Weather. We don't know if the terrorists are planning multiple attacks, and it could be weeks before we verify that the rest of the Cordella virus is contained.

Palmer: I appreciate that thought Aron, but we need calm right now. If the american people hear that their president is fleeing, the situation will get much worse.

Pierce: The people need good leadership. With all due respect sir but, without a clear government leadership, we will have complete chaos.

Palmer: The vice-president has been taken to Mount Weather, the speaker of the house is in the greenbrier bunker. The press doesn't yet know this because all eyes are focused on me. That's how it needs to stay, at least for now.

.

As officer Murphy drives Teri tries to reason with Kim.

.

Teri: I don't understand Kim. How you could want to kill so many.

Kim: Look in the mirror mom. When I was pregnant, you told me how hard it was to have a child in highschool, told me from experience. That made me start to wonder, whether you regretted having me. Why I even exist.

Teri: I had you because I love you, I still do.

Kim: Life is pain, I spared my baby that pain. I'm sparing everyone the pain of life. Maybe other, more worthy animals, will evolve. Hope they do a better job than humans.

.

Teri started to say something, but she noticed that officer Murphy make a wrong turn. She tried explaining he was going the wrong way to CTU. Teri tried explaining this, but Murphy put a hankerchief soaked with chloroform over Teri's face. Kim was suprised by this turn of events, but intrigued.

.

Murphy: Reverand Adam sent me to help.

Kim: You mean keep me from talking. I didn't tell them anything.

Murphy: I believe you. Except ofcourse trying to explain your motives, but nothing too specific.

Kim: Still, I'll understand if you need to keep me quiet.

Murphy: Actually, you can be more useful alive. If they know you escaped, they'll waste resources to find you. As for your mother, Adam's instructions are to leave her fate up to you.

.

5:34


	29. Chapter 29

5:42

.

Janet York was nearing CTU. She thought they were close enough, but Shariff wanted to wait, had to make sure they were close to wipe out all of the government's resources. Tenions were running higher. Shariff was perferming the Shabadda, an islamic testimony a martyr gives before death. Janet was saying her own matra, "Great Gaia, mother Earth. I honor you with this sacrifice as atonement for my species sins. May you heal and forgive me."

.

Jack Bauer arrived at his home, and noticed the sun was just beginning to rise. Hopefully this sorry world would see more sunrises. CTU would never let him be part of the investigation now, he couldn't blame them. Jack also didn't want to know exactly what they were going to to Kim, but he understood why they were doing it. All he could do now was watch the news, wait for information aout exactly what had happenned.

.

From his home reverand Adam was made aware of a recent development by his daughter Eve. Adam remembered, all those years ago, how happy he'd been when Eve was born, how much he'd wanted to nurture and protect her. He'd been happy when Eve became a kindergarden teacher, had the chance to nurture the future generation. Then, they'd been called upon by God to perform some unpleasant tasks. To protect these innocents from a sinful world and eternal damnation. So, one day, Eve brought a gun to her kindergarden class, and murdered as many of these children as she could. That day had made Adam and his followers branded as terrorists, and made Adam public enemy number 1. But soon, Adam and his family would be reunited with those children in Heaven.

.

In the small town of Sunrise California people were just beginning to realize they were trapped. The National guard had the town surrounded, there was no exit. Captain Summers announced via loudspeakers, that everyone should remain calm. The quarantie would be lifted within a week, but any attempt to leave would be dealt with swiftly, and harshly.

.

5:46


	30. Chapter 30

5:50

.

Tony Almeida and his team get ready to take out Shariff and Janet York. From the White House president Palmer waits nervously for reports. Mike Novick quietly informs him that Charles Logan is taking advantage of the quarantine of Sunrise. Logan accusses Palmer of instituting martial law and letting the terrorists murder americans.

.

At CTU all those inside wait nervously. They're all ready to help if they can, but they also know that they're close enough that if Shariff unleashes the virus, they are close enough to become infected. Chloe informs Nina Myers that all their data has been transferred to other agencies.

.

Tony's sniper takes out Shariff with a single shot. The gunshots make people panic. Janet quickly ducks. She hopes she is close enough for the bomb to work. Before Tony's team can stop her Janet pushes the bomb and it detonates.

.

At the White House Aron Pierce tells the president the horrible news. Terrorists have just exploded a nuclear bomb on american soil. The death total will almost certainly be in the thousands. Among them Tony Almeida, Nina Myers, Chloe OBrien, hundreds of other CTU employees.

.

Split screens show the horror of the mushroom cloud rising over Los Angelas, governor Audrey Raines being informed of the disaster, Jack Bauer in his house watching the news, which quickly breaks into coverage of the explosion.

.

Teri Bauer finds herself half-awake half-asleep. She can sense the sun is beginning to rise, than she remembers. Teri prays it was all just a horrible nightmare, than she opens her eyes. Reverand Adam is standing over her, Teri instinctively jumps back.

.

Adam: There's no need to be afraid mrs Bauer.

Teri: You're that crazy preacher who wants to end the world.

Adam: I can understand why the media would think I'm crazy. To answer your question, I'm merely following God's plan, which says the world will end in 18 hours. Until then you're free to roam around our compound. You can thank your daughter Ki for that.

.

Teri ran out the door, and saw what he meant. There was a fence of barbed wire surrounding this place, it seemed unlikely that they'd allow her to leave. And yet there were people, adults, even children, who seemed to be going about their normal lives. Somehow Adam had created a community that was dedicated to the end of the world.

.

6:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes place between 6am and 7am. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

A mushroom cloud is rising over Los Angelas. A news broadcast shows this, but the camera is rolling from the ground. The cameraman has apparently dropped their camera and fled, based on this broadcast a lot of people seem to be fleeing the immediate area. Some are panicking, choosing immediate death over radiation poisoning. The camera sees a woman jump to her death from her apartment building, and a uniformed police officer take his gun and shoot himself in the head.

.

President Palmer is delivering an address from the Oval office. He tries to assure the american people that resources are being sent to help those who can be helped, but there's no dout that between the immediate explosion and radiation poisoning, fatalities will be in the thousands.

.

Governor Audrey Raines is directing medical resources and ordering emergency showers set up to wash radiation off of survivors. But it is clear that even those who get these showers, it will be too late for some. Her chief of staff Mark makes a comment to her.

.

Mark: You're actually doing something on the front lines while Palmer just sits back in safety and makes a political speech.

Audrey: We all have a job to do today. His is to try and keep people as calm as possible under the circumstances. Ours is to manage resources and help as many as we can. ANd Mark, try to remember that it's "president Palmer."

.

From this compound Teri tries to talk with people. She finds a woman, Amy, with two small children.

.

Amy: You must be Teri, we heard you were coming.

Teri: You know who I am?

Amy: Kimberly's mother. She asked reverand Adam for permission to bring you here.

Teri: Do you know what Adam plans to do to you? To these children?

Amy: He's sparing them from a sinful world and eternal damnation. He's doing the same for all the children of the world. I know I have to give my own life for that to happen, I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I hope to see you in Heaven.

.

Jack stares in disbelief at the tv. Teri and Kim were being taken to CTU, that's where the terrorists detonated the nuclear bomb. They're all dead now. His wife and child, all his friends at CTU. Gone, in a second they were all killed. In his state of shock Jack barely notices the phone ringing. He finally answers, it's George Mason.

.

Mason: Have you seen the news?

Jack: Yeah, they're all gone. My family, frends.

Mason: I'm sorry Jack. I know this is the worst day of your life, but we need you to come to Division.

Jack: Are you kidding me? They took me off this case because I was compromised. Do you believe that my judgement hasn't just been severely impaied.

Mason: I wouldn't be asking if we had any other option. But we're spead very thin. Terrorists might be in a position to unleash a weaponized virus to kill millions. We just lost most of the people who were trying to stop that from happenning. I'm sorry Jack, but we need all hands on deck, even yours.

.

6:09


	32. Chapter 32

6:13

.

Governor Raines recieves a report from captain Summer.

.

Summers: We have a situation governor. There are reports of looters stealing from the local grocery stores. This keeps up, these people won't have enough food to last through the quarantine.

Raines: I'll try to arrange for more food to be sent. Is there anything yu can do to maintain order?

Summers: We're trying to reach out to local leaders, but so far we haven't reached anyone.

Raines: Keep working on that.

.

As president Palmer finishes his address he talks with Mike Novick and Aron Pierce.

.

Palmer: Have all civilian planes been grounded?

Mike: Almost. The ones still in the air should be on the ground within 20 minutes.

Palmer: Good. How soon can Air Force One be ready to leave for California?

Aron: Mr president, I can't reccommend you go there. Between the plague, the nuke, and chaos, we can't guarantee your safety.

Palmer: Carter toured the nine-mile reactor when noone was sure it was safe. Bush visited ground zero within days of 9/11, and spoke in front of congress within nine days. The american people will be more calm if the president goes to the site so soon.

Aron: Very well sir. But I'd like to reccommend we take Knightwatch, it's far more secure.

Palmer: Agreed.

.

In the town of Sunrise California reverand Piper sees the looters stealing from the grocery store. She has enough food to feed her own family for a few days. After that, who knows. Something, has to be done. It's risky, but she sees little other option.

.

6:21


	33. Chapter 33

6:25

.

Jack Bauer arrived at CTU or more specifically a make-shift CTU station established at Division. Here he saw many employees, trying to work despite their own grief at the loss of their friends and colleagues. One of them was his own father Philip, who was suppossed to be in prison.

.

Philip: Hello Jack.

Jack: Dad, what are you doing here?

Philip: I have resources to help them stop Adam. For instance, you remember Eric Hunter.

Jack: Your security man, went to prison along with you.

Philip: Yeah. He lost friends in the bomb as well. I've lost my daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Whatever you might think of me, I want to stop these terrorists just as much as you do Jack.

.

In Sunrise California reverand Piper went into the local radio station. It was unlocked, and unmanned. Likely the usual disc jockey had panicked. This station was owned by the town mayor, Wilkins, whom piper had issues with at times. It played mostly christian music along with advertisements for Wilkins' used-car business. Piper went inside and spoke to the people.

.

Piper: My friends, this is reverand Piper. I am making a plea to those who have stolen food from the local grocery store, or are considerig stealing food. Now is not the time to engage in petty theft. The only way we will get through this is together, as the community I have always known us to be. I know some of you fear this is the end. The Bible says noone will know when the end comes, not even the angels in Heaven. So I find it hard to believe that the psychotic preacher has made a lucky guess. But if it is the end, I don't think you should add any more sins to your record so close to death.

.

At the temporary CTU headquarters Jack Bauer is brought to the meeting. Here are a number of people who wouldn't normally be working for the government. There was ofcourse Jack, who under normal circumstances would be given a few onths to deal with his grief. George Mason was in charge. Two years ago Mason was in charge of taking down a drug-lord. The drug-lord's assets were transferred to a custodial account in Virginia, two hundred thousand dissapeared along the way. Some suspected Mason stole it, but that was never proven. It damaged Mason's career. There was also Philip Bauer, his security man Eric Hunter, and Jamey Farrell. Jamey was a computer technician at CTU under Jack, until she was arrested for giving Philip classified intel. She might still blame Jack for taking her freedom, depriving her of custody of her son Kyle. But now, they did't even know if Kyle was even still alive. One additional person was brought here, Ishmael Ali.

.

Mason: Let me be clear. We all have issues with each other, but we all have a common enemy right now. We might have different reasons but we all want to stop the terrorists from killing more innocent people. Probably none of u would even be here if my side wasn't desperate. So, can I count on all of you to help?

.

6:33


	34. Chapter 34

6:37

.

At Adam's camp Teri finds no friends or allies. These people seem to be excited about killing their own children, there seemed to be no reasoning with them. Then Teri heard some of them talking about a bomb. Apparently Adam's ally Shariff had detonated a suitcase nuke, destroying CTU L.A. If Teri heard them right, then her husband and daughter were dead. This lunatic would pay for this. Teri knew that, one way or another, she would be dead by the end of the day. But before that happenned, Teri would see him dead.

.

At the temporary CTU station people were working together as well as could be expected. Jamey Farell quietly reported something to acting director Mason.

.

Mason: Yes Jamey?

Jamey: Jack said his wife and daughter were taken to CTU, before...

Mason: What about it?

Jamey: Nina Myers had all of CTU's data transfered. There's no record of Kim being processed.

Mason: They were getting ready to assault Shariff's vehicle. I can see how Kim's processing got delayed. Still, if Kim were alive, she could be our best lead to finding Adam. See what you can get from traffic cameras.

.

Kim was in a convenience store. People were grabbing whatever they could, fearing they might not be able to get food later. They didn't realize what Adam was planning, that they would all be dead in less that eighteen hours. The news was playing on the tv. Kim was a little nervous, but that didn't exactly stand out here. It was all real now, there was no going back. Kim just had to get through her mission, then all her pain would be over.

.

6:44


	35. Chapter 35

6:48

.

President Palmer is being escorted to the airport by motorcade. Aron Pierce is on the phone, insuring that all possible precautions are being taken to ensure the president's safety.

.

At the convenience store Kim is next in line. She has only a few candy bars and a bottle of juice. She needs to keep up her strength for this day. It occurs to her that she hasn't been spotted. The whole point had been to distract CTU's resources and divert them away from Adam. They are probably looking for her, they just don't know where to look. Kim decides to help them with that. When it's her turn in line Kim takes out her gun and forces the cashier to put money in a bag and hand it to her. The other customers were scared, and went on the floor. Kim forced one of them to hand over the keys to her car. As Kim went out she saw two police officers. She fired at them, and they fired back. As Kim made her way to the car and drove off, she realized that she had been shot in the arm.

.

Reverand Piper finishes her radio sermon and notices mayor Wilkins has arrived at his station.

.

Wilkins: That was a nice sermon.

Piper: Thank you mr mayor. Sorry about coming into your station like this, but the door was open and nobody was around.

Wilkins: Yes, I'll speak to my disc jockey later. You should know that the looting has mostly stopped. I think that has to do oth with my police force and your sermon.

Piper: That's comforting.

Wilkins: I realize we've had our differences in the past, but I hope we can work together to help our community during this crises.

Piper: I'm willing if you are.

.

Teri sees Adam talking to his daughter Eve. Eve had a gun tucked in her back pocket. Teri made a mad dash to grab this gun and shoot Adam, but Eve tackled her to the ground. Eve was now holding the gun on Teri.

.

Teri: Just do it. I'm not afraid to die.

Adam: Don't. I'm not sure she's ready for Heaven just yet.

Teri: I don't care.

Adam: I do. I prefer not to send you to Hell if I can help it.

Eve: Okay dad. But just so you know Teri, I'm very protective of my father. You threaten him again, I will kill you, regardless of where you'll end up.

.

Jamey Farrell has a difficult time finding where Kimberly Bauer is. With George Mason's permission Jamey uses Philip Bauer's technology to hack into traffic cameras. Sure enough officer Murphy drugged Teri and let Kim go. Mason also sees a recent police bulletin of a young white girl who just robbed a convenience store and shot at police. Mason orders Jamey nott o share this intel with Jack just yet.

.

Split screens show Jack Bauer working from his new desk, Kim driving away in pain with a bullet in her arm, Teri walking away from Adam and Eve in anger, and president Palmer's motorcade arriving at the airport.

.

President Palmer goes into the plane known as "Kinghtwatch." This is a plane specially designed for the president in a time of national emergence. Unlike Air Force One, comfort cannot be afforded here. Knightwatch can stay in the air for days and is shielded to protect from an EMP or nuclear blast. It contains an area for the president to stay up to the minute on any developments, the battle staff area. One area is jokingly called the "Executive suite." It's a joke because it contains a small bed for the president, small closet, lavotory, but no shower. The food is edible, but not tasty. Palmer can understand why Pierce prefers to travel on this plane today. Pierce looks at captain Steele just as Steele goes to the cockpit. They say nothing, but they have no intention of flying to Los Angelas. What these two are planning is nothing short of treason.

.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	36. Chapter 36

The following takes place between 7am and 8am. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Captain Steele was doing a final check-list before taking off. He remembered when he had the first interview for piloting Air Force One. His interviewer said the background check would take years, and even if Steele was proven to be skilled, loyal, and discreet enough, he might still be passed over for someone more qualified. Steele remembered how exciting it had been when he got the job. Back then, he never thought he would ever commit treason, but these were extraordinary circumstances. Steele completed his checklist and the takeoff commenced, only Steele and agent Pierce knew that this plane would never reach Los Angelas.

.

At the new CTU, Jack Bauer knew something was going on. Mason was sending Eric Hunter and Ishmael Ali on a mission together. Jack was painfully aware that their resources were stretched thin right now, he could even understand giving Ishmael a mission. But why would they trust him over Jack? They were keeping something from him, but what? He decided to sneak into Mason's computer to fnd out.

.

Kim was in great pain. She knew if she went to the hospital she would be more likely to be found. That could help her side, but she was scared. There was a medical safehouse her friends sometimes used, but that could put their doctor at risk. The only other option was to just live with the pain. It was a question of what would win out, her fear, her pain, or her dedication to the cause.

.

At Adam's compound Teri saw people going to the mess hall for breakfast. Teri was hungry, but she didn't want to take anything from these people. Still, if she was to have any chance of escaping, or making Adam pay, she had to keep up her strength.

.

In Sunrise mayor Wilkins is getting an update. The police are guarding the remaining food at the grocery stores. But some of Wilkins' sources say that the cops are quietly taking a little of the food for themselves and their families. It becomes clear that they won't make it through this crises unless more food comes in.

.

7:08


	37. Chapter 37

7:12

.

Teri was standing in line for breakfast. The cult members avoided talking or even looking at her. They were apparently still angry at her for hurting their beloved leader. This was fine with Teri, she just wanted to eat her breakfast in peace.

.

At CTU Jack learned what Mason was keeping from him. Kim was alive, and they were picking trying to find her. Jack went up to Mason and confronted him.

.

Jack: You knew that Kim was alive, and you didn't tell me.

Mason: Yes. I was worried you wouldn't approve of the methods we might have to use on her.

Jack: If Kim's confronted she might kill herself. I can talk her down.

Mason: You can do that on the phone, but I can't have you there.

.

Teri got her food. The others were allowed to take their time and select what they wanted. The server just handed Teri a mini-box of cereal with a carton of milk and gestured for her to walk away. Teri found a table with a numer of empty seats. The few who were already at the table walked away. One woman, Amy, sat next to Teri and handed her a biscit. As much as Teri hated this place, she had to admit, the biscits were pretty good.

.

7:19


	38. Chapter 38

7:25

.

Mayor Wilkins is speaking with captain Summers by phone. Reverand Piper is standing silently by Wilkins in case he needs her advice.

.

Summers: Governor Raines is getting food ready for delivery to your town.

Wilkins: Thank you. What kind of food?

Summers: Mostly meals for the military. They last awhile, in case needed. I admit, they taste like crap, but it should be enough to get your people through this. We'll try to get you better food within a few days.

Wilkins: Thank you. My police will make sure everyone gets to eat. So far we've had no reports of outbreaks of the virus. My people know what's at stake, so they seem to mostly be just staying at home.

.

Ishmael and Eric were trying to track Kimberly Bauer, so far nothing. They didn't seem to be getting along.

.

Ishmael: You don't like me, do you Eric?

Eric: No. You're a convicted murderer who is suppossed to e executed in less than 17 hours.

Ishmael: Correct me if I'm wrong, ut you're a felon too. At least I believed in something, you just wanted the money.

Eric: I believe in serving my country. Protecting it from people like you. Maybe I got greedy, but at least I never murdered children.

Ishmael: Maybe not personally, but you served an institution that killed far more people than my side ever did.

Eric: Maybe we could work together better if we didn't discuss religion or politics. Let's just find Kimberly Bauer.

Ishmael: Agreed.

.

Kimberly Bauer arrived at the home of Carrie. Carrie was a doctor, specifically the doctor who performed Kim's abortion last year. She was one of Adam's followers, believed she was sending those unborn children straight to Heaven. This place was a medical safehouse for their groups. Kim saw Carrie's six year old daughter Sharon. Although in pain Kim tried to look happy around little Sharon, asked her if she was ready for Heaven. Sharon just nodded with a smile on her face.

.

As she eats her breakfast Teri tries to be silent, but Amy is attempting to make conversation. Teri notices Adam eating at a seperate table. His daughter Eve speaks quietly and says that Gaines will bring "her" here before church. Teri remembers Amy mentioning a church service here scheduled for 8am. That means whoever "She" is, will be here soon.

.

7:34


	39. Chapter 39

7:38

.

Carrie was removing the bullet from Kim's arm while little Sharon was watching a Disney movie in the other room.

.

Kim: Sorry to bother you today, put you at risk.

Carrie: It's okay. I hate to see people in pain. Besides, this close to the end, we should help each other. Speaking of, have you given thought to what awaits you, after today?

Kim: I figure if there is an afterlife, I'm on the side of God. So I'll be fine.

Carrie: That's not exactly how it works. You need to accept Christ's offer of forgiveness.

Kim: We'll see.

.

At CTU Jack fears that Eric or Ishmael will hurt Kim. Ishmael still has reason to kill Kim to hurt Jack, and Eric seems like a thug who will get out of hand. Kim doesn't have any friends here, there's only one person here who might help Jack, his father. Jack quietly talks with Philip.

.

Jack: Will Eric kill Kimberly?

Philip: I don't know. Chances are he will get what he can from her first. Eric isn't squeamish about how to get it. After that, he might let your friend Ishmael do what he wants.

Jack: Mason's been watching me like a hawk, ever since he realized she's alive.

Philip: Other guards are watching me. If Mason thought I was suspicious more guards would be on me. As it is I keep bumping into the ones watching Jamey or Eric.

Jack: Neither of us can escape alone, but maybe together we can.

Philip: I couldn't get away, but maybe you can. Save my granddaughter Jack, I'm an old man, I'll worry about the consequences.

.

In Sunrise Tyler and his gang prepare for battle. They believe Adam is right when he says the world will end soon, and they plan to live like kings for however long they have. If anyone stands in their way the phrase "God help them" will be literal, because only God could.

.

Teri finishes her breakfast as Adam is informed of a development. The whole camp goes into lockdown. It seems clear that whoever the mystery guest is, she has arrived.

.

7:46


	40. Chapter 40

7:50

.

Teri had to keep her distance, more than a few of these cult members would have liked to kill her right now. Amy leads her to a cabin labled "Church." For now Teri follows Amy's lead while trying to keep an eye on what was happenning. She saw a truck come in. A man named "Gaines" seemed to be in charge of these newbies. Gaines and his men took two people, with bags over their heads, into another cabin to meet with Adam. One of these two was a cameraman. The other was a reporter, Maureen Kingsley.

.

Adam: Thank you for coming Maureen.

Maureen: Thanks for having me. My network is ready anytime you want to begin the interview.

Adam: We have a church service scheduled for 8am. Should last about an hour, how about right after that.

Maureen: Sounds good. May I ask why you want to do this interview.

Adam: People need to know this is the end. Hopefully more will try and get right with God while they still can. In 16 hours I'm going to Heaven, hope to see you there.

.

At CTU Philip asks Mason for help.

.

Philip: There seems to be a screw-up with my computer technology. With your permission I'd like to have Jamey Farrell and Eric Hunter take a look at it.

Mason: Why them?

Philip: Jamey's the best computer technician I've ever met, and Eric is more familiar with my company's technology.

Mason: Okay, if it helps find Kimberly.

.

Jamey and Eric began trying to figure out what was wrong. Philip began insulting them, causing Mason to come over and tell them to just shut up and work together. The guards who were watching Eric, Jamey, and Philip were now all focused on that area. With Mason also distracted Jack quietly slipped away to find his daughter.

.

Carrie finishes patching Kim up, the bullet has already been removed. She then hands Kim a bottle of pills.

.

Carrie: These are for the pain. Normally I tell my patients how to manage these pills. But with 16 hours left, just take one whenever you feel pain.

Kim: Thank you. It's unlikely we'll see each other again before the end. Hope to see you in Heaven.

Carrie: I hope so.

.

Split screens show Kim saying goodbye to little Sharon, president Palmer traveling on Knightwatch unaware of Pierce and Steele's conspiracy, Jack driving to find Kim, captain Summers checking on the progress of the food delivery.

.

Adam goes to the pulpit at the church to begin his sermon. Teri just sits quietly with Amy and tries not to arouse attention.

.

Adam: My friends, today is a glorious day. All the hard work we have done is about to pay off. We took a chance by alerting the world ahead of time. But because of this warning many are helping each other, have given food to those who need it. Others have rejected this final chances, and stolen from those in need. But soon, our mission will have spared many innocent children from this sinful world, including our own children. God appreciates your sacrifice and will reward all of us soon.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	41. Chapter 41

The following takes place between 8am and 9am. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

Teri just sat and tried not to attract attention. But she couldn't take it anymore, hearing this lunatic preach about the end of the world, and worse seeing these sheep cheering on their own deaths. Teri quietly got up and walked away. As she neared the door Teri felt something hit her. It was a piece of paper. Someone in this church had crumpled this up and threw it at her. Teri almost threw this away, until she saw there was writing on it. She took it outside, looked around to make sure noone else saw, then she read it to herself. It read "Dear Teri, I can help you escape, but you'll have to trust me. If you're in, meet me behind the mess hall at 8:30. Ask me what my favorite pizza topping is. If I say 'extra cheese' you'll know it's me. Sincerely, a friend."

.

From Knightwatch president Palmer has a conference call with governor Audrey Raines.

.

Audrey: The food should reach Sunrise soon. So far the town has been relatively calm, but there is the danger of looters stealing the food.

Palmer: How are the local leaders handling it?

Audrey: Thus far mayor Wilkins and a local preacher have appealed to their sense of community. If their food arrives the calm will likely keep, otherwise, I don't know.

Palmer: Should we send in reinforcements?

Audrey: The resources are stretched thin enough trying to stop Adam's cult. But we may have little choice soon.

.

Outside Sunrise captain Summers sees a convoy of trucks come. As they stop he can't help but notice that the person in charge is Michelle Dessler. Summers knew Michelle a little, and her husband Tony Almeida. Tony was killed, less than 3 hours ago. Why Michelle was back to work Summers couldn't begin to imagine.

.

Summers: Michelle, I appreciate your help, and this food. But are you sure you're up for this?

Michelle: I can handle this. I would like to take a couple of weeks to deal with my grief but we need all hands on deck today. Tony gave his life to stop these terrorists. If we don't help these people, my husband will have died for nothing.

.

At CTU George Mason realizes that Jack Bauer isn't around. Philip Bauer is here, lending Jamey a hand. Mason decides to talk to Philip.

.

Mason: Where's your son?

Philip: I thought I saw him around here, a few minutes ago.

Mason: Need I remind you that your pardon depends on your full cooperation.

Philip: I'm aware. If you think I've violated the terms, prove it.

Mason: We need everyone we can get right now, even you. But tomorrow, we'll see if you sleep in your own bed or in a prison bunk.

.

8:09


	42. Chapter 42

8:13

.

Jack Bauer sends a text message to Kimberly. It says he's at their house, he just wants to talk.

.

Kimberly Bauer recieves another text message. She realizes this is from her father. How could he have survived? Kim is both relieved, and scared. This could be a trap from CTU, but Kim does want to talk to him. She takes a chance and calls him back.

.

Kim: Dad?

Jack: I'm here Kim.

Kim: And mom?

Jack: She's gone.

Kim: Because of me. I'm sorry.

Jack: I know. Please Kim, I just want to talk.

Kim: And CTU?

Jack: It's just me. Please, help me to understand why.

Kim: Okay. I'm coming home.

.

Michelle Dessler watches as a crane lifts the food over the barrier and into the small town of Sunrise. The local police, six local deputies, are preparing to take delivery and distribute it to the people. But just as the food is deposited shots ring out. The deputies reach for their guns, but the shooters have assault weapons. These are Tyler and his men. The deputies get a few shots off, even kill one of the thugs. But all six deputies are murdered. Tyler even shoots each dead man some more, just to be safe. Tyler and his thugs aren't even bothering to wear masks. They'll either live like kings, or go out in a blaze of glory.

.

At CTU Jamey informs director Mason of n new development in his office.

.

Jamey: I hacked into Jack Bauer's cellphone like you asked. He and Kim spoke just a few minutes ago. According to the conversation, she's going to see him at his house.

Mason: Good work. I'll tell Eric and Ishmael. I need you to keep this from Philip Bauer. If anyone asks, you came to see if there was any word on your son.

Jamey: Speaking of which?

Mason: I'm sorry, but there is no news either way. We're processing a lot of requests, it'll take some time.

Jamey: Thank you sir.

.

8:22


	43. Chapter 43

8:26

.

Teri waited nervously behind the mess hall. She really wished she had a ciggarette right now, but doubted that was possible here. She wondered if this was a trap, Adam gave orders for her not to be harmed, but one of his less rational followers might want her dead. Than Gaines showed up, looking scary as every. He was either going to kill her, or had sent her the message.

.

Teri: What is your favorite pizza topping?

Gaines: Extra cheese. Is that really what I asked you to say?

Teri: Yes.

Gaines: Sorry, I was in a hurry.

Teri: Are you CTU?

Gaines: No. I'm a mercenary, my loyalty lies only with the highest bidder. Adam and this cult plan to wipe out all of humanity, me included. That makes my employer the highest bidder.

Teri: Your employer?

Gaines: Wishes to remain anonymous, for now. At any rate we have no more to gain from the end of the world than you do. I could use your help.

Teri: If it helps stop them, yes, absolutely.

.

Michelle Dessler and captain Summers are having a conference call with mayor Wilkins. Wilkins is shown images of the thugs who stole the food.

.

Michelle: Mayor Wilkins, do you know who these men are?

Wilkins: Yes. The leader is a man named Tyler Gray. Paroled six months ago after serving 15 years for manslaughter, and child molestation. He was suspected of stockpiling illegal weapons, but we didn't yet have enough evidence for a warrant.

Summers: Can you stop him?

Wilkins: He just murdered half our police force. They still have more men than us and that's assuming all of Tyler's men were involved in this.

Summers: And weapons?

Wilkins: They have assault weapons, we have pistols. Even if you could give my remaining deputies assault weapons, we wouldn't know how to use them. My deputies were, are, very good at deterring shoplifters and calming angry people down. But they're not prepared for urban warfare. I don't really see a solution right now. Do you?

.

Jack Bauer waits nervously in his house. He knows it's a risk, this might be the first place CTU looks for him. But he needs to give Kim a safe place to calm her down.

.

Kim is near her house. The pain is acting up. She takes another pill. Normally it would be a bad idea to take more pain pills so close together. But Kim doesn't plan to be alive in 16 hours. It's beginning to hit her, what she's done, that she is responsible for so many innocent deaths. Kim is holding a gun in her hands. She considers ending it all right here.

.

8:33


	44. Chapter 44

8;37

.

Jack Bauer continues nervously waiting in his house. Finally he hears a knock on the door. Jack goes to check and to his releif it's Kim.

.

From a distance Eric Hunter and Ishmael Ali watch as Kim knocks on Jack's door. They see that she has a gun.

.

Eric: You ready?

Ishmael: Let's wait a second. Jack might actually be able to talk her down.

Eric: Or she'll kill them both.

Ishmael: We go in now, we won't be able to stop her. I know Jack, he has a habit of getting people to trust him, even when they shouldn't.

.

Jack: Thank you for coming Kim. Could you please put down the gun?

Kim: I'm not going to prison. If you call the government, I will use it on myself.

Jack: Okay. We can just talk, just the two of us.

.

From Knightwatch president Palmer is having a conference call with Michelle Dessler.

.

Michelle: We can't send in more food without it being stolen. And even if we could get in assault weapons for the remaining deputies, they don't have sufficient training for this. Our only option is to send in a few troops with weapons to take out Tyler's crew.

Palmer: It is my understanding that anyone we send in would be quarantined there with everyone else, an run the risk of becoming infected.

Michelle: That is true. But if these people starve, they're much more likely to breach the wall out of desperation.

Palmer: How long before you would be ready?

Michelle: 30 minutes, give or take.

Palmer: Start preparing your team, if we can't think of a better idea by then, go in.

.

As Palmer ended his call he noticed that agent Pierce is also talking with someone on his cellphone. As Pierce ends his call he informs the president of a new development.

.

Pierce: Sir, there's a technical problem at LAX. We arrive there in roughly 3 hours and they're working on it. If it isn't solved i time we'll need to find an alternate place to land.

Palmer: Okay. Has captain Steele been informed?

Pierce: I'll verify that now sir.

.

Pierce than goes to the cockpit to ensure that the captain knows. So far the president seems to have no idea of this conspiracy. This is good, the longer Pierce and Steele can keep him from learning the truth, the better.

.

8:46


	45. Chapter 45

8:50

.

From his hideout in Sunrise Tyler does a web broadcast. Once again he doesn't wear a mask, but he holds his assault weapon for the cameras.

.

Tyler: This is for the people of Sunrise. You know who I am. I murdered six police officers, and now I have your food. If you don't want to starve, you will do what I say. First of all, any parents with very young children should contact me. You have two choices, let them starve, or let me and my friends have our way with them.

.

Jack continues to talk with Kimberly. Eric and Ishmael get impatient. Eric rushes inside and Ishmael has little choice but to back him up. They burst inside with guns, Kim puts her gun to her own head and threatens to blow her brains out.

.

Kim: I'm not going to prison.

Jack: You two, get out.

Eric: We need to take her in Jack.

Kim: That's not going to happen. You can't stop what needs to happen. We're all going to die.

.

Jack knew what he had to do. While Kim's focus was on Eric and Ishmael Jack punched his own daughter, knocking Kimberly unconscious.

.

Split screens show Jack and Ishmael carrying an unconsciouss Kim to the car, Michelle Dessler preparing her team of volunteers to sneak through the barrier, president Palmer looking over a rough draft of a speech he plans to make in Los Angelas.

.

Gaines comes to see reverand Adam in his office. Adam has finished his sermon, and he's preparing for his interview with Maureen Kingsley.

.

Gaines: You wanted to see me sir?

Adam: Yes. I heard you spoke with Teri Bauer during the church services.

Gaines: I never laid a hand on her sir. But after what she did to you, I just wanted to scare her a little.

Adam: I appreciate your loyalty. But don't do that again.

Gaines: Yes sir.

.

Gaines left Adam to do his interview. Gaines found an isolated spot, and called his employer, Charles Logan.

.

Gaines: I have some allies who can help.

Logan: And Adam doesn't suspect?

Gaines: No, he thinks I'm just another lost sheep.

Logan: Good. Do your job, and be ready for extraction when the time comes.

Gaines: I will be, and I expect the money to be in my account.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	46. Chapter 46

The following takes place between 9am and 10am. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

News graphics appear on a television screen. Within seconds Maureen Kingsley is seen sitting on a chair, reverand Adam sits opposite her.

.

Maureen: Good morning. I'm Maureen Kingsley, with me is a man known as "reverand Adam." He has been accussed of the murder of innocent children, and plotting terrorist attacks against this country. He has however agreed to sit down for an interview with me.

Adam: Thank you for having me Maureen. First off, the charges against me are absolutely true. I have ended the mortal lives of children, sent them to Heaven. You can call my other action "terrorism" if you like. I am doing what I have always done, simply on a larger scale. It is God's will that no soul should suffer. I weep for those who engage in sin, even now. That is why I agreed to this interview. So that these people can know the truth, before it is too late.

.

From the town of Sunrise mayor Wilkins calls captain Summers and Michelle Dessler.

.

Wilkins: Mrs Dessler, have you breached the walls yet?

Michelle: Just about to.

Wilkins: I'd like to attempt a final negotiation with Tyler Gray.

Michelle: What can you offer him?

Wilkins: Money, and amnesty.

Michelle: I have no authority to give amnesty for murder.

Wilkins: I know, I will try to talk with president Palmer. I don't like the idea of not punishing these thugs for the murders of my police officer, but I wish to avoid further bloodshed.

Michelle: My team can breach the walls. We'll be ready if your negotiations fail.

Wilkins: Thank you.

.

Ishmael is driving himself, Eric, Jack, and an unconsciouss Kimberly Bauer back to CTU. Jack is in the back seat with Kim. Kim begins to wake up.

.

Kim: Where am I?

Jack: We're going to CTU. They're going to question you about Adam.

Kim: I'm not going to talk.

Eric: Good, I want to see them torture you.

Jack: Shut up Eric. Kim, I can't protect you if you don't help.

Kim: It doesn't matter. What time is it?

Jack: A few minutes after 9am.

Kim: Then in less than 15 hours, we're all going to die. I just have to hold out until then. Then all suffering will end, for everyone.

.

9:09


	47. Chapter 47

9:13

.

Kim Bauer is brought to an interrogation room at CTU. Jack attempts to follow but George Mason pulls him aside.

.

Mason: What the hell were you thinking?

Jack: That I could get Kim to tell us what she knew. Eric Hunter burst in and she nearly killed herself right there.

Mason: The way Eric tells it he and Ishmael gave you all the time they could, and that you failed.

Jack: I just needed a little more time. But they burst in and made sure she'd never trust us again.

Mason: You better hope that's not true, because Eric will find out, by any means neccessary.

.

In Sunrise mayor Wilkins meets with mr Calhoun, the president of the local bank.

.

Wilkins: Thanks for meeting me today. I've spoken with Tyler, I believe I can get him to relinquish most of the food he's stolen. Basically, I'm bribing him. I need your help with that.

Calhoun: I can't access the bank vault until tomorrow. They're specifically designed to be unbreakable to prevent people like Tyler Gray from stealing it.

Wilkins: Do you have any personal money on hand? Tyler wants $100,000 today. I have a little over $70,000, you can take that from my account tomorrow, and the rest I'll pay you back.

Calhoun: I have some cash on hand, about $80,000. Consider the other 10 my contribution. I know I can convince other parents to pay to get food for their children, and avoid the price Tyler is asking.

.

Eric begins interrogating Kim.

.

Eric: You're a murderer, and a terrorist. You think you just have to last a few more hours, believe me when I say I can make those hours incredibly painful. If these really are my last 15 hours on Earth, I really want to spend them hurting you.

Kim: Go to Hell you bastard. I'm not saying anything, and you're going to die.

Eric: When your buddies released the virus at the army base, a guard took his wife and child and fled. But it was too late, they died in agony. We saved a small sample of the virus, not enough to make an antidote, but enough to infect you. And unless you tell us how to stop the virus, we will infect you. If I can't stop this thing from killing millions of innocent people, I'm going to give this painful death to one of the few people on this planet who actually deserves it.

.

9:21


	48. Chapter 48

9:25

.

Kim tried to act brave, but Eric could see her knees were shaking. She had planned to kill herself before the virus infected her, spare herself that pain. Now, she would get the pain she was willing to give to so many others. Eric shows her pictures of those from the plague at the base. Kim seems more scared of dying like this, and perhaps a little guilt over having been involved in this.

.

From Knightwatch president Palmer sees some of Maureen Kingsley's interview with Adam. Palmer hopes to get some clue as to Adam's whereabouts, or his plan, his financers. So far Benteen hasn't reported anything from this, other than the likelihood that Adam is in California.

.

Adam: Christ told one parable that I'm particularly fond of right now. One day in early morning a landowner went to the village marketplace and said to all the men "I need some men to work in my fields today. I'll give you each a gold coin for the work." Some went with him, but others didn't. Around noon this man came back and made the offer again. Some changed their minds and went with him to work, others still refused. In late afternoon the landowner came back a final time and made the offer again. Some still refused, but a few changed their minds and went to work. After these last men had been working for an hour the landowner said "Work is done for the day, time for me to pay you." First he paid those who'd been working for an hour, gave them each a gold coin. Those who'd been working all day figured that their reward would be much greater. But this man gave them each a gold coin. Some of them were angry and asked "What gives? We've been working in your fields all day and you gave us the same salary as those who only worked for an hour." The landowner replied that he'd promised them a gold coin, and he delivered it." The heavenly reward will be the same for those who served God for only an hour, as for those who served their entire lives. So, those who might've put this commitment off, they should beg God's forgiveness and atone now. It's not too late.

.

Eric is trying to intimidate Kim. Finally, the vial arrives. As Eric prepares to inject her, Kim resists, but she can't undo her restraints. Before Eric can do this Jack Bauer bursts in and trains his gun on Eric.

.

Jack: Get away from my daughter.

Eric: Back off. We need to know what she knows.

Jack: You're a sadist.

Eric: Maybe, but I'm willing to do what has to be done to save lives.

.

Jack punched Eric out. Kim seemed relieved not to have this plague inside of her.

.

Kim: Thank you daddy.

Jack: It won't stop them for long. Mason and the others will be in here soon and they will infect you.

Kim: Please don't let them.

Jack: I'll do what I can, but I won't be able to stop them. Please Kim, tell them what you know.

.

Kim heard banging on the door. Mason was yelling at Jack while the guards were making their way through. When they burst through Kim broke. She yelled "I'll talk! I'll tell everything!"

.

9:34


	49. Chapter 49

9:38

.

Kim was telling all she knew to George Mason. Others from the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement or the Church Of Euthanasia that Kim knew were involved. Jamey was checking these names. Eric and Jack were outside, away from Kim's earshot.

.

Jack: Good work.

Eric: You too. Although, you seemed to be holding back a little.

Jack: Well Kim's talking. I'll understand if you want to punch me.

Eric: Okay.

.

Eric punched Jack, then helped him up. Meanwhile at Adam's compund Gaines told Teri of a plan.

.

Gaines: Adam's giving his interview over there, live. The FBI and CTU are no doubt listening in. You can interrupt it, tell the authorities where we are.

Teri: I was drugged, I don't actually know where we are.

Gaines: Can you memorize all of this in a few minutes?

Teri: Maybe.

Gaines: I know it' a risk, I appreciate what you're doing.

Teri: Thank you.

.

In Sunrise Michelle Dessler and her team meet up with Sheriff Perkins.

.

Perkins: We know where Tyler and his thugs are. They're not even trying to hide, and they've rigged their place with explosives.

Michelle: In your estimation, does Tyler have any intention of surviving.

Perkins: No. He knows if he gets arrested now, death penalty or not he's never leaving prison. Wilkins is still trying to negotiate something. I doubt it will work, but maybe Wilkin will then be able to give us some indication of their security set-up. It's not great, but better than nothing. Be straight with me. If the food is destroyed, will more arrive on time?

Michelle: Captain Summers and governor Raines are working on it, but I can't promise you anything.

.

9:46


	50. Chapter 50

9:50

.

Maureen Kinsley is almost finished her interview with reverand Adam. Suddenly they are interrupted as Teri bursts through and yells to the camera what she can about their location. One of Adam's men grabs the camera and destroys it.

.

From Knightwatch president Palmer is pleased with this development. He doesn't know exactly who this mystery woman is, perhaps a cult member who lost her nerve. At any rate, he very much doubts that this woman will be alive much longer.

.

In Sunrise mayor Wilkins walks into Tyler's place carrying a briefcase.

.

Wilkins: Thank you for meeting me mr Gray.

Tyler: How much is in the briefcase?

Wilkins: $80,000. Me and my friends can get the other 20 in a few days. And I am negotiating with president Palmer for a general amnesty. All you have to do is let us take the food to save lives.

Tyler: Well, I've heard your terms, now you can hear mine.

.

Tyler then punched mayor Wilkins. His men began beating the mayor while Tyler spoke.

.

Tyler: I'm going to take your money, and give you nothing. The people can either let me have some fun with the kids, or let them starve.

Wilkins: Sooner or later, the military will come for you. Your only chance is to cooperate now.

Tyler: Let them come, and we'll kill them all.

Wilkins: Please. If this is the end, do you really want to add more sins to your record?

Tyler: Unlike you, I don't fear Hell. All those un-baptized babies, my version of paradise. Now, get out of my sight. Let your friends see what happens to those who don't listen to me.

.

At CTU Jack and Kimberly Bauer are brought to see George Mason. Jamey Farrell plays the part of the interview.

.

Kim: Mom's alive?

Mason: She was, at least a few minutes ago.

Jack: Kim, we might be able to save her, save everyone.

Mason: We got some intel, but not the exact location.

Kim: I don't know exactly where they are, but I'll try to help. I'm sorry I lied dad.

Jack: You knew she was alive?

Kim: I wasn't sure. Adam promised he'd keep her alive as long as she could, but now?

.

Split screens show Kim cooperating as best she can, mayor Wilkins slinking away in disgrace, Michelle being briefed further by sheriff Perkins, Teri tied to a chair. Adam begins interrogating her.

.

Adam: I have a few questions for you Teri.

Teri: I did this to stop you, and because I don't care if you live or die.

Adam: Your motives were never in question. But you were drugged when we took you here, specifically to prevent you from doing what you just did. Only someone who knew how to get here, someone from my team, could have told you our approximate location. I need to know who that was.

Teri: Noone told me. I was half-awake when your goons brought me here.

Adam: I don't want to hurt you Teri, I really don't. But I need to know who the traitor is. Who sold their soul for thirty pieces of silver.

.

Teri responded by spitting in Adam's face. Adam then nodded to one of his guys, implicitely ordering him to torture Teri until she broke.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	51. Chapter 51

The following takes place between 10am and 11am. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

CTU is getting ready to assault Adam's compound, as soon as they figure out where it is. Kim has revealed all she knows, even Carrie. Director Mason gets a call from president Palmer.

.

Palmer: Mr Mason, do you know where the terrorist base is located?

Mason: We're working on it. Based on Teri Bauer's message we have an approximate location in the woods. Satellite's have found nothing, which suggests they deliberately chose an area with many trees. But even with that there's too much space to have a good location. Going in too early and picking the wrong location would tip them off prematurely.

Palmer: I see. Please let me know when you have something.

Mason: Yes sir.

.

Meanwhile reverand Adam goes to see Maureen Kingley and her cameraman. They are being held at gunpoint by his men, and visibly scared.

.

Adam: I'm sorry I had to cut our interview short.

Maureen: I understand. Me and my friend can leave, get out of your way.

Adam: I'm curious. Was the interview really just to help your career, or were you hoping to give CTU intel to help them stop us?

Maureen: I'm a journalist. I felt you deserved the opportunity to give your side of events.

Adam: I supposse your motives are between you and the good lord. I can't let you leave just yet. I'll get you something to eat, give you two some time to think.

Maureen: About what?

Adam: Less than 14 hours until the end. I want to give yoo all the time I can to get right with God. If you have any sins you want to confess, he's always listening.

.

In the town of Sunrise Michelle Dessler goes to see mayor Wilkins. He's in reverand Piper's house, she's tending to hi wounds as best she can.

.

Michelle: Mr mayor, I take it the negotiations didn't work.

Wilkins: Tyler made it clear he won't negotiate. He'll either live like a king, or go out in a blaze of glory.

Michelle: Did you get a good look in his compound?

Wilkins: He's got all the food in one pile, right next to a refrigerator. I assume the fridge has more food, it has explosives attatched to it. And Tyler has a remote, always kept it in his hand. I think it's one of those detonators, the kind that goes off if he drops it.

Michelle: A dead man's switch. Thank you, the intel you gave will be useful.

Wilkins: Nice to know I didn't get beat for nothing.

.

10:08


	52. Chapter 52

10:12

.

Michelle and her team are getting ready to assault Tyler's compound. A woman is bringing her daughter, who looks roughly 13, to the compound. Both are in tears, it seems she's bringing her child to Tyler, desperate enough to pay his price to save her child. Sheriff Perkins goes to the woman, trying to convince her to go away. Having two civilians around will be very bad when the bullets start flying.

.

At CTU Philip Bauer goes to tell George Mason some news about Adam's area.

.

Philip: I've been looking over the area. My company actually tried to purchase some of this land about five years ago.

Mason: Tried to?

Philip: Rumor was it used to be a nuclear missle silo, about to be de-commissioned. I figured it could be a good training area for our operatives. Our investigation suggested that the company who owned it was just a shell company. At any rate the "owner" refused all of our generous offers.

Mason: I'll have Jamey check it out.

.

In Sunrise one of Tyler's men sees sheriff Perkins talk to the woman and her child. It's possible that Perkins just doesn't like Tyler's price, but it's also possible he knows something is about to go down. Before he can warn his boss Michelle's team bursts through all entrances. Perkins gets the women away, then joins Michelle's team. They quickly shoot all of Tyler's thugs in the head, killing them all. Tyler knows it's over, he can't even get a kill shot because these people are all wearing protective armor. Tyler just drops his dead man's switch. Perkins makes a desperate dive to grab it before it hits the ground. Before Tyler can shoot sheriff Perkins Michelle shoots Tyler in the head, killing him instantly. The food is all safe, and all of Tyler's thugs are dead. But unless they can safely remove the food from the explosives, it might all be for nothing. And if they can't figure out how to get sheriff Perkins safely away, he will die.

.

10:22


	53. Chapter 53

10:26

.

Michelle Dessler is informing the president of the current situation. They are removing food from the compound and distributing it to the people of Sunrise. Sheriff Perkins is still holding the dead man's switch. Unfortunately they've determined that if it is too far away from the explosives, they will explode. It seems very unlikely that Perkins will survive.

.

Jamey Farrell informs director Mason what she's learned.

.

Jamey: Philip Bauer was right, this land was owned by the government. But it was sold, about a year ago. For one hundred million dollars.

Mason: I know the government is strapped for cash, but selling an old missle silo?

Jamey: Suppossedly the missles were all disarmed long before the sale.

Mason: Who was it sold to?

Jamey: The information is classified. I don't want to endanger my pardon.

Mason: As director of CTU, I'm ordering you to do this. I have the authority, and if I don't the blame will fall on me.

Jamey: Okay, I'll try and follow the money trails first.

.

As Jamey left Mason began calling Knightwatch. As president Palmer began de-classifying these files captain Steele was informed that the re-feuling plane was coming. This system allowed Knightwatch to stay in the air for days if neccessary. It had been designed in the 1970s, when Soviet missles could reach any stationary target in America, the solution was to make the president a moving target. The other plane told captain Steele that they needed the president's authorization for this. Steele informed them that the president was busy, trying to coordinte with others to reduce the number of casualties. The other pilot had little reason to doubt this, especially today, and so began towards Knightwatch.

.

Teri Bauer continues being tortured. Finally, she can't take it anymore.

.

Teri: Please stop. I'll tell you what you want to know.

Adam: Thank you Teri. You held out as long as you could, you were very brave. But now, it's okay to surrender. So, who gave you our location?

Teri: Amy. She said her name was Amy.

Adam: Amy? Kind of darkish brown hair, tattoo of a fish on her left arm?

Teri: Dark brown hair yes. But she was wearing a long-sleeve shirt, I never saw any tattoo.

Adam: How could you? I just made it up. Why would Amy betray us?

Teri: She has two children, said she couldn't go through with killing them.

.

Adam wasn't sure he believed Teri or not. But Amy knew her way here, and maybe she did get cold feet. Adam went on his walkie and said "Ira, could you please ask Amy to come see me?"

.

10:34


	54. Chapter 54

10:38

.

Ira Gaines brought Amy to Adam and Teri. She seemed a bit scared.

.

Amy: Adam, what's going on?

Adam: Teri here has some interesting things to say aout you Amy. Do you want to guess what that might be?

Amy: I gave her a bisquit at breakfast, tried to be her friend.

Adam: Friends are good, but it's not an excuse for revealing secrets.

Amy: I don't understand.

Teri: I'm sorry Amy, I couldn't take the pain.

Adam: Teri claims it was you who told her our location, and you encouraged her to do her rant with the cameras rolling.

Amy: She's lying.

Adam: And why would she do that?

Amy: To stop you from torturing her. To protect whoever really told her.

Adam: I have to say Teri, she makes a good argument. So, Teri, I ask again. Who told you our location?

Teri: I already told you. It's not my fault you don't believe me.

Adam: Okay then. I don't know which of you is telling the truth so, I'm going to leave you both in here, with guards. I'm sorry it's come to this Amy, but I can't take chances. In 13 hours, I hope to see you both in Heaven.

.

On Knightwatch president Palmer sees the re-feuling plane approach. His predeccessor briefed him on this procedure four years ago, but he's never seen it actually happen. He also didn't authorize it.

.

Palmer: Agent Pierce, why is this plane being re-feuled in mid-air?

Pierce: It's a precaution, given the problems at LAX.

Palmer: I didn't authorize this.

Pierce: You were busy de-classifying files. Captain Steele authorized it.

Palmer: Stopping now would be dangerous, but captain Steele, and possibly you, will be reprimanded.

Pierce: I understand sir, I'll accept full responsibility for any impropriety on my part.

.

President Palmer couldn't help but think there was something else going on, he had to find out what.

.

In Sunrise Michelle's team are removing the food. Sheriff Perkins is clearly nervous, but trying to keep the switch from falling. Michelle comes to tell him some news. From the look on her face, he knows it's not good news.

.

Michelle: They can't disarm the device, and it can't be taken far away without exploding.

Perkins: So, I'm going to die.

Michelle: Not neccessarily. You can give it to me.

Perkins: Then you'll die.

Michelle: This town needs you more than it needs me.

Perkins: No, I won't sacrifice someone else's life to save my own. Besides, this town needs someone like you to keep order. Sunrise needs you more than it needs me.

.

10:46


	55. Chapter 55

10:50

.

At CTU Mason briefs Jack Bauer on his plan.

.

Mason: We can't determine for certain what technology Adam's cult has. It's entirely possible he still has the weaponized virus, and missles to launch it.

Jack: You're worried if we assault the compound, he'll fire the missles before we can stop him?

Mason: More like terrified. President Palmer feels the best course might be to send in three men, you, Eric, and Ishmael.

Jack: We can find the missles if they're really there, and destroy them covertly.

Mason: We don't know if Teri is alive. Can you put aside your feelings and complete your mission?

Jack: Yes.

Mason: Okay. Don't make me regret this.

.

Teri remained tied to her chair, Amy was free to roam in the room.

.

Amy: How could you lie about me like that?

Teri: What kind of loyalty did you expect me to have? You people kidnapped me, tried to kill my entire family.

Amy: You will burn in Hell for your betrayel.

Teri: I'll see you there.

.

Outside Gaines approaches the guards, says he's relieving them. The guards seem a bit confused. When they hesitate Gaines gets angry, says "Do I seem patient to you?" They walk away, and Ira Gaines enters the room.

.

Gaines: Adam says Teri Bauer is to be moved to another location.

Amy: Why?

Gaines: He didn't say. I'm transferring her myself.

Amy: I better check with Adam first.

.

As Amy goes for her walkie Gaines grabs his gun. Amy tries to take it from him and they fight. Teri realizes that Gaines is her only hope. She fights to undo her ropes. Gaines drops his gun and Amy tries to take it. Before she can Teri picks it up and shoots Amy in the head. Teri is in a bit of shock, she's just killed a woman. Gaines retains a cool head. He thanks Teri, and says they need to leave now.

.

In Sunrise all the food has been evacuated. Perkins tells Michelle to leave. As long as these explosives remain, there is the danger of them killing more people. Michelle promises that she will save this town. Then she leaves. With everyone else safely away Perkins drops the switch, and the explosives go off.

.

Split screens show Michelle, and local citizens, staring in dis-belief at Perkins's death and sacrifice, Jack Bauer preparing to go to Adam's compound, Teri and Gaines covertly escaping from those who likely heard the gunshot.

.

On Knightwatch president Palmer confronts agent Pierce. Pierce knows he's been discovered, and decides to confess the truth to the president.

.

Palmer: I just spoke with LAX. There's no problem with landing there. What the hell is going on?

Pierce: Myself and captain Steele are keeping you safely away from the infected area.

Palmer: Those were not my orders. Detaining the president against his will is an act of treason.

Pierce: We're aware. And you can prosecute us when this is over if you feel it's neccessary. But we will not put our president in grave danger. I'm sorry sir, but we will not let you go to Los Angelas.

.

10:59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	56. Chapter 56

The following takes place between 11am and 12pm. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

President Palmer is visibly upset. He is the president of the United States, and he is essentially being held hostage by his own Secret Service. Palmer goes on the intercom to speak with captain Steele.

.

Palmer: Captain Steele, agent Pierce has confessed your plot to keep me from getting to Los Angelas.

Steele: I regret that it's come to this sir.

Palmer: You are aware that you are committing an act of treason. I can give you a full pardon, if you land the plane.

Steele: No sir. I took an oath to protect my president. The country needs clear leaderhip.

Palmer: Yes, it does. What you're doing is hardly democratic or american. If word of this ever gets out, it will be seen as a military coup. Our credibility will be irrevocably damaged. America will be unable to negotiate if our enemies think our military can simply overthrow any leader they disagree with. I know you and Pierce are both patriots, and I am appealing to you as americans. Please, land this plane.

.

Steele realized that president Palmer had a point. He was no longer sure what to do.

.

Michelle Dessler informs mayor Wilkins and reveran Piper about sheriff Perkins' death.

.

Wilkins: He was a good man.

Michelle: Yes he was. He gave his life for me, so that I could help save your town. Has there been any reports of the virus within Sunrise?

Piper: None. At least not as of 15 minutes ago.

Michelle: Good. I'll stay here and help maintain order until the curfew is lifted. I will not let their deaths be for nothing.

.

Jack, Ishmael, and Eric board a helicopter and prepare to go towards Adam's compound. Jack will pilot this vehicle, and parachute out with the others. The drone-pilot should land it safely away after that, with Jamey landing it from CTU. These three know there's a very good chance that at least one of them will not come back alive.

.

Teri and Gaines try to escape. His cover is still intact, he is directing his men elsewhere. The whole compound knows that Amy is dead, and is looking for Teri.

.

Teri: What exactly is your plan?

Gaines: Adam has missles he plans to use to deliver the virus all over this country. We're going to blow them up. The whole compound actually.

Teri: How are we getting out?

Gaines: I set the charges, then we run like hell.

Teri: What about the other here?

Gaines: They get to find out for certain if God is really on their side.

Teri: There are children here. We kill them, we are no better than the cultists.

Gaines: I can let you find as many children as you can, and get them out. But I should warn you, I have no problem leaving you or any of these kids behind if I have to.

Teri: I'll take my chances.

.

11:11


	57. Chapter 57

11:14

.

Teri silently contemplated her mission. Her goal was to rescue the children of this compound before Gaines blew up the whole place. She had no idea how to do it. It suddenly occurred to Teri that Gaines might just be using her as a distraction so he could plant the explosives.

.

Governor Audrey Raines is briefed on the situation in Sunrise. They've retrieved the food, but sheriff Perkins is dead. Tyler and his thugs are also dead. So far there have been no reports of the plague within this small town, hopefully it will stay that way.

.

Jack Bauer and his trio are making their way to the compound. Soon they'll have to parachute out. Hopefully they can do this without the cult seeing this. After that Jamey can hopefully guide this helicopter back without them noticing it has no pilot.

.

On Knightwatch president Palmer continues trying to reason with captain Steele.

.

Palmer: Captain Steele, I know you're doing what you think is best for our country. But a military coup, like this, could undo more than two hundred years of democratic republic. You're scared, I am too. But I need to go to Los Angelas to reassure the people. And if you truley care about our country please, land this plane.

.

Captain Steele knows it's right. His plane is approaching LAX, if he's going to land here he needs to do it now. Captain Steele begins his descent into LA. Agent Pierce feels the plane shift along with everyone else. He knows he has betrayed his country, and it might be all for nothing.

.

11:24


	58. Chapter 58

11:28

.

As Knightwatch is officially landing at LAX Jack Bauer and his two "friends" parachute up. They pray that Ishmael's men don't see them.

.

Teri estimates there are thirty children here. Gaines seems willing to let them all die, Adam is eager about that. She sees Amy's two children. Amy had said they were named Anton and Zeena. For reasons Teri didn't understand Amy said that was ironic, given their circumstances. At any rate, Teri approached these two children, said she could take them to their mommy. These two were too young to realize what was really going on, and they went with her. When they were close enough to the van Teri quickly snatched them and locked them inside. Two down, 28 to go.

.

Gaines plants the charges, and recieves a call from his employer, Charles Logan.

.

Logan: Have you detonated the bombs?

Gaines: Putting them in place right now. By noon you should see news of the explosions.

Logan: Excellant. When this is over, you'll recieve your pay. I want to keep you on retainer, you'll be useful in what comes next.

Gaines: I'm down with that. Listen, Teri Bauer has been very helpful here. But I don't know if I can get her, or any children, out on time.

Logan: There is always collaterla damage in these things. We'll just have to live with that.

.

Onboard a landed Knightwatch agent Pierce and captain Steele prepare to be taken into custody. Palmer speaks with them first.

.

I realize you both did what you felt was right, but your actions constitute treason. I remember a conversation in a Shakespeare play. One character says that treason never prospers. The other character says that's only because if it does prosper, none dare to call it treason. You too did not prosper today. But I also fear what will happen if it is revealed that our president was, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped by his own military. So, you will not be prosecuted, nor will you be pardoned. Everyone else onboard this plane has given me their word that they will never speak of this again. If you two give me your word that this will never happen again, or ever be spoken of, you can walk of this plane free men.

.

Pierce and Steele both nodded and walked off the plane. Palmer trusted them, and was confident they would protect him at the cost of their own lives.

.

11:36


	59. Chapter 59

11:40

.

Jack, Ishmael, and Eric reach the compound. They find an isolated spot and dig under the fence to make their way inside.

.

On his way to the "Sunrise Zone" president Palmer is briefed by general Bowen on the possibility of taking out Adam's compound with a drone strike.

.

Bowen: Adam deliberately chose a spot isolated by trees. Our drones would be less accurate. But, simply put, an excessive drone strike would level the compound.

Palmer: Would they destroy the missles before this cult could launch any potential missles?

Bowen: Sixty percent chance. If Adam does have the plague there, it might be released into the immediate area. We could contain it from there, but everyone in the immediate area would be killed.

Palmer: Have our drone missles prepared, but we hold off on launching them, for now.

.

Gaines is preparing to leave. He sees Teri lurking in the bushes, preparing to take another child against their will. For better or worse, he can't bring himself to leave her behind. Gaines quietly approaches her.

.

Gaines: We need to leave now.

Teri: I can't leave these kids behind.

Gaines: It took you thirty minutes, you haven't taken one?

Teri: Actually I have four. They're in a van.

Gaines: Did they come willingly?

Teri: No. Actually they're probably still screaming.

Gaines: Those are four kids you can save, if we leave now.

Teri: You take them, I'll stay.

Gaines: I'm going to regret this.

.

Gaines walks over to the van, sees four children screaming to be let out. As he unlocks the van Gaines goes on his walkie.

.

Gaines: Reverand this is Ira Gaines. I found four children locked in the van, they say they were forced in there by Teri Bauer.

Adam: Any word on her location?

Gaines: Not yet sir. With your permission I'd like to take all the kids in the compound, put them on the bus, use them as bait to trap Teri.

Adam: Okay Ira. And good work.

.

Teri waits nervously for Gaines to contact her. She heard his announcement, he seems willing to save these children. But she sees someone coming in her direction. At first Teri reaches for her gun. Gaines' plan works better if she's still at large, and killing another cult member might help. But then Teri sees this man's friend, her husband Jack. Somehow Jack has survived. Teri emerges, she and Jack kiss passionately. Teri then relizes the other two men are his allies. Gaines approaches them, Teri introduces him to Jack's group. Jack and Gaines shake hands and compare notes. It seems their fates are now locked together.

.

11:47


	60. Chapter 60

11:50

.

Gaines watches as the children are loaded into the van. The other four are hiding in a local shed. Jack tells Teri that Kim is alive, in custody. Gaines gets a call from Adam on his walkie.

.

Gaines: Yes sir?

Adam: I'd like to see you in my office.

Gaines: I'm a little busy right now sir.

Adam: Others can handle Teri Bauer. This is important Ira.

Gaines: Fine I'll be right there.

.

Before Gaines leaves he talks to Jack.

.

Gaines: I have to go see Adam, if I don't go it'll be too suspicious.

Jack: Be careful.

Gaines: I'll try. I don't make it, get these kids out of here.

Jack: You got it.

.

Gaines walks right into Adam's office.

.

Adam: Tell me again how Teri Bauer escaped.

Gaines: She grabbed my gun, murdered Amy, and escaped.

Adam: Why didn't she kill you?

Gaines: I don't know.

Adam: It pains me that the last conversation I ever had with Amy in this world, I accusses her of betraying us. I plan on apologizing to her in Heaven, and tell her she was right. Teri named her just to protect her real source. I believe that was you.

Gaines: Why would I betray you? All I saw in the war, I was broken. You led me to God, saved my life, my soul.

Adam: I thought I had. But it occurs to me that there's really no test I could give that a well-trained operative couldn't fake. I know you helped Teri Bauer.

Gaines: Who told you that lie?

Adam: Our mutual benefactor, Charles Logan.

.

Gaines realized that Adam was telling the truth. Logan wanted him killed before he could be a loose end. And Logan was getting very close to succeeding, Gaines had to think fast.

.

Gaines: Logan is lying. You know he's not one of us. He's just using this virus to gain support, become the next president.

Adam: I am aware of Charles' motives. The question is, does that neccessarily mean he's lying now?

Gaines: He wants you to be suspicious of your own people, so you'll act erratically.

Adam: Perhaps. But once again we come to the question of why exactly Teri spared your life, but not Amy's.

.

Gaines knew he couldn't bluff his way out. There was just one way to survive. Gaines drew for his gun, as did Adam. Adam shot first and hit Gaines, causing him to fall down wounded. Gaines knew he was about to die. Maybe he could detonate the charges with his remote before Adam could stop him. But he couldn't bring himself to sign his new friends' death warrants, not so close to the end.

.

Adam: Where is she Ira?

Gaines: Go to Hell.

Adam: I commend you to almighty God.

.

Adam shot Gaines in the head, killing him instantly. Jack and his group heard the gunshots, it was now or never. Jack and Eric shot and killed the guards near the bus and brought Teri inside. Ishmael stayed behind, someone had to complete this mission, and he barely had 12 hours left anyway. The kids were scared but Jack drove them right through the gate. The other guards ofcourse fired at this bus and destroyed the tires when Jack barely got through the door. More guards were sure to come, and they couldn't hold them off forever.

.

Split screens show Teri getting the children off the bus. Despite what Adam promised them the oud gunshots bring up their natural instincts and they run away. We also see president Palmer going over the possibility of a drone strike, Adam and other cult members moving towards the bus, George Mason giving orders for a full assault on the compound.

.

With all the children off the bus Jack punctures the gas line on the bus. He and Eric wait until the cultists get near the bus. Then they shoot their guns at the spilled gasoline. Adam realizes Jack's plan and orders his men to retreat. The bus explodes and a few cultists are physically shot back from the explosion.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


	61. Chapter 61

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Adam picks himself off the ground. He sees the flaming bus, and the bodies of two of his friends. Reverand Adam has trouble keeping himself calm. Between his physical pain, and the deaths of his friends. He gives orders to all through his walkie.

.

Adam: My friends this is it. We are now activating our contingency for this. Group A, head to the woods, kill all enemies, kill the kids if you have to. Group B, head to alternate base for the final stage. The rest of us will stay behind and buy you as much time as we can.

.

Adam finished and called his daughter Eve personally.

.

Adam: Eve, are you ready?

Eve: I'm willing to lay down my life dad.

Adam: No. I had wanted Gaines to lead the next phase, but he betrayed us. I need you to lead our people.

Eve: I can't abandon you to die.

Adam: You're not. I was always sorry I couldn't let you see this world too much. This way, you can outlive me by a little. I know you're going to make me proud.

.

President Palmer is being briefed on the current situation. Jack Bauer has successfully evacuated the children from the compound and is putting as much distance as possible between then and the cult as possible. This mercenary, Gaines, put explosives to destroy the missles and contain fallout, but they haven't gone off yet. A drone strike could still release the plague. The drones are ready, but palmer is still hesitant to use them unless there is no other option.

.

Jack, Teri, and Eric continue leading the frightened children away from the compound. Jack recieves a call from Ishmael.

.

Jack: Ishmael, can you set off the charges?

Ishmael: Yes, but that's not our main problem. There are no missles in this base, probably no virus either.

Jack: That doesn't make sense. Why would this cult go through all the trouble of getting a base like this, and not have any missles?

Ishmael: I don't know. But I can't find any weapons here in this place, but I can keep looking.

.

Jack couldn't help but wonder if Ishmel was telling the truth. He had given his word he would help them stop the plague. But if he could now possess it himself, how tempted would he be to use it himself?

.

At CTU Jamey told Mason of a new development.

.

Jamey: We've been monitoring Alqueda websites, they just sent this out.

.

Mason hears a voice making a list of demands, and claiming they have the virus.

.

"This message is for the people of America, in particular president David Palmer. You know we have the Cordella virus, you know what we can do. Our heroic brother, Ishmael Ali has taken control of this virus, and the weapons to unleash them on all of America. President Palmer has eleven hours to meet our demands, or he will watch his country burn. He will announce an immediate halt to all aid, military or otherwise, to the zionist occupation of Palestine. All prisoners currnetly held in Guantanamo Bay will be released. America will withdrawel all forces from Saudi Arabia and Afghanistan. All military aid to Pakistan will end. Palmer will fromally condemn the laws banning muslim headscarves in France and the building of jewih settlements in Gaza and the west bank. And all muslim "terror groups" will have that designation lifted. If president Palmer does not comply, he will be the last president of the United States of America.

.

12:08


	62. Chapter 62

12:12

.

Philip Bauer contacted his son Jack, let him know the developing situation with Ishmael.

.

Jack: How could I have been so stupid? I knew what his politics are, I know he wants revenge against me, and this country.

Philip: None of us wanted to bring him into this, but we were desperate.

Jack: And now an Alqueda terrorist is in possession of the Cordella virus.

Philip: At least he's willing to negotiate, Adam would just release it.

Jack: I'll do what I can to stop him.

Philip: Reinforcements are coming, but they're about ten minutes out.

Jack: I can't wait. Besides, we both know that if he sees too many coming he might activate the missles rather than be taken alive.

Philip: Yeah, I know. Be careful Jack.

.

Jack kissed Teri goodbye, but hoped to see her again. Kim was likely going to prison for a very long time, she needed her mother right now. President Palmer is briefed on the situation by George Mason.

.

Palmer: I've seen their demands. Who exactly sent this message?

Mason: Jamey Farrell says she traced the electronic signature to Abdul Shariff.

Palmer: I thought he died in the nuclear explosion.

Mason: He did. He must have given his allies this before he died.

Palmer: Was this his plan all along, that Alqueda would steal the virus nd make these demands?

Mason: Can't rule it out. Shariff did speak with Ishmael at the pizza place, he may have given him a covert message during this time.

.

Charles Logan is in his hotel suite, having lunch with running mate reverand Walker.

.

Walker: Things seem to be going well. The public is appropriately frightened.

Logan: In a few months I will be elected president. Eventually, you will succeed me.

Walker: That might require another attack in a few years.

Logan: I think I can make that happen. To be clear, noone knows of our involvement.

Walker: As far as everyone is concerned, it's just a couple of lunatic cults.

.

As Mason finishes briefing president Palmer he gets word about the victims and disasters of the nuclear explosion. This is what he's been waiting for, word about whether Jamey Farrell's mother and son survived. He is a little afraid to look, but one way or another, Jamey deserves to know.

.

12:21


	63. Chapter 63

12:25

.

Jamey Farrell goes into George Mason's office. He said he wanted to speak with her in private. Jamey believes it's about her mother and son, and she fears what the truth is.

.

Jamey: You wanted to see me sir?

Mason: Yes, it's about your family. They're fine. Your mother and son are alive, free of radiation.

Jamey: Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.

.

Jamey began crying tears of joy. Mason handed her a hankerchief and told her to take two minutes to let it out, then get back to work.

.

Eric and Teri continue trying to put as much distance between these kids and the cult as possible. Suddenly shots ring out. They quickly take cover. Eric estimates there are at least five snipers with assault weapons. Teri is okay with a gun for a civilian, but she's still not well-trained. He is, but their outnumbered two to one, and outgunned even more.

.

Jack made his way to the underground base. Suprisingly he's encountered no resistance from Adam's cult. Something about this didn't seem right to Jack. How exactly could Ishmaelhave contacted Alqueda to let them know that he had the weapons? And why would this doomsday cult just abandon their weapon. Perhaps Adam's anger was affecting his judgement right now. Maybe there was a trap waiting for him, he had to be on his guard. Too much was at stake right now get careless and let them win.

.

12:34


	64. Chapter 64

12:38

.

President Palmer is being briefed on the current situation. While Jack Bauer makes his way into the underground bunker his wife, along with a recently pardoned mercenary and about 30 children, are being fired upon by the cult. George Mason has sent reinforcements, headed by Curtis Manning, but there is no guarantee they'll make it in time. Palmer is outside the quarantined town of Sunrise but hesitates to go out until this situation is resolved. He cannot appear to be weak or sick when he speaks outside Sunrise.

.

At CTU Kimberly Bauer is told that her mother is in serious danger, she might be dead before Kim can reconcile with her.

.

Teri and Eric try to hold off the snipers, but they've run out of bullets. They try to fire blankly, hoping the snipers won't notice and will take cover. But soon it becomes clear they no longer have any way of protecting themselves. The snipers head down, ready to slaughter all of them. But soon the snipers from the cult are themselves gunned down. Curtis Manning and his reinforcements save Teri's group and kill the cult members. They then try to identify the bodies, specifically whether any of them are reverand Adam.

.

Jack reaches the bunker, and finds Ishmael standing guard. Jack sneaks up behind him and orders him to get on his knees, Ishmael complies. Jack can't help but notice that there are no missles here.

.

Jack: Where are the missles?

Ishmael: I told you, I don't know. Does it look like missles were launched from here? How would I even know how to launch missles?

Jack: It doesn't make sense.

Ishmael: You think Adam is overly devoted to logic?

Jack: Your old friends are claiming you have the virus.

Ishmael: They're lying, or hoping I'll do it. Why do you think I never asked for my sentance commuted, I can barely live with the things I've done. If this is the end I'm not adding any more sins to my record.

.

Jack believed his old friend, and told him to get up. Jack even apologized to his old friend for accussing him of this. Then they both heard clapping. Reverand Adam came out of the shadows, Jack and Ishmael both trained their guns on him.

.

Adam: Nice to see you boys have reconciled. It would have been awkward for you to go into Heaven holding a grudge.

Jack: Where is the plague?

Adam: Not here. This base is, a diversionary tactic. My friends arranged it, they have the virus waiting for my other associates.

Jack: You're going to tell us everything.

Adam: I doubt it. Even if we survive here, I only have to wait nother eleven hours.

Jack: What do you mean, if we survive?

Adam: Some of my friends are very "Influential" in the military. There's going to be a drone strike on this area in a few minutes.

.

Jack sees that Adam isn't bluffing. He knocks him out and he and Ishmael begin carrying him outside, before it's too late.

.

12:48


	65. Chapter 65

12:52

.

Jack and Ishmael continue carrying an unconsciouss reverand Adam away. Just as they get out the drone hits the compound. In the fire it's possible that their enemies believe they are dead. Ishmael takes Adam's clothes and takes off in a different direction than Jack. Ishmael leaps through the fire, where the drone cameras are sure to be watching. Sure enough the second drone heads straight for him. Ishmael prepares for death, and hopes that Allah will forgive his sins. Jack sees from a distance as his old friend is killed by their mutual enemy. Curtis Manning and his team arrive and officially place Adam under arrest.

.

President Palmer is informed about the drone strike. This is not good, he specifically ordered no drone strike, yet it was launched anyway. They knew that Adam and Shariff were financed by someone very powerful. Whoever this individual was they had their tentacles within the American military. Palmer goes outside to speak outside Sunrise.

.

Governor Audrey Raines watches president Palmer's speech outside Sunrise. He seems to be doing will, which could be very good for their country. Despite their numerous political differences, governor Raines was proud of her president.

.

Jack hands Adam, who is now consciouss, off to a helicopter that will take him back to CTU for interrogation. Jack meanwhile goes into a helicopter with his beloved Teri. They have a long way to go, but their family is trying to heal.

.

Split screens show Jack and Teri's helicopter flying away, CTU preparing to interrogate Adam when he gets here, president Palmer addressing the nation outside Sunrise, Michelle Dessler meeting with reverand Piper and mayor Wilkins.

.

Michelle: The food has been distributed to everyone.

Piper: I can keep talking to people, make sure they stay calm and don't steal from each other.

Wilkins: Good, it seems as long as they don't steal, there will be enough for everyone.

Michelle: I'll check on the reinforcements, just in case.

.

As they talked mayor Wilkins sneezed, and there was blood coming out. They didn't want to believe it, none of them even talked aout the virus for fear of being jinxed. But it now seemed that the Cordella virus was infecting the town of Sunrise.

.

12:59:57

12:59:58

12:59:59

1:00:00


	66. Chapter 66

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Mayor Wilkins feared this was more than just a simple sneeze. None of them wanted to believe the plague was inside Sunrise, but they couldn't take chances. Wilkins ordered Michelle and reverand Piper out of the room. They left, but dared not leave the building. They hoped that, if Wilkins was infected, they could still escape that fate themselves. But if they couldn't, they wouldn't infect anyone else by leaving the building.

.

Jack Bauer's helicopter arrives at CTU. Philip and Kim are there to greet him and Teri. The guards still keep Kimberly in handcuffs, but they can allow her to see her parents. Adam sees this reunion as he's escorted off his own helicopter. He smiles to himself, glad to see this family together again, before the end.

.

Eve and her group arrive at their stop. This is a small commune, a covert headquarters for the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement. A few others from her cult made it here and avoided the authorities, including the doctor Carrie and her daughter. A woman who calls herself "Reverand Korba" is in charge. Eve and Korba shake hands and begin discussing strategy.

.

Korba: I'm glad you're here. We can use all the help we can get, and after we heard about the drone strike we feared there were no survivors.

Eve: My father gave his life so we could help complete the mission.

Korba: Soon our sorry species will be gone, and the Earth can heal again.

Eve: I doubt it. Once we human are gone, I see little reason God would keep this empty space around.

Korba: And I seriously doubt there is a God, or an afterlife. Just the void that I embrace.

Eve: I think we might get along better if we discuss tactics, not theology.

Korba: Agreed. We better get started, we have a lot to go over.

.

President Palmer quietly ends the press conference. This has done as much good as can be expected. He knows that mayor Wilkins is likely infected, he wonders if there will be any survivors in Sunrise when this is over. And someone either faked his authorization for a drone strike, or hacked into their military technology. Either way, this was a problem. But there was some good news. There was no virus at reverand Adam's base. There was always the hope that his cult's effort to steal the Cordella virus failed miserably. There was always that hope, but the cynic in David Palmer tended to doubt it.

.

1:07


	67. Chapter 67

1:11

.

George Mason goes to see reverand Adam. Adam is alone in the interrogation room, tied to a chair. Mason hopes this time has been enough to make him sweat.

.

Mason: Hello Adam.

Adam: Nice to meet you.

Mason: I'd like to talk with you. Specifically, who' been financing your operation.

Adam: Sorry. I gve them my word I would keep their confidence.

Mason: They tried to kill you.

Adam: I wish I could say I was suprised. But it doesn't matter. Soon, it will all be over.

Mason: You and your friends will be in Heaven while me and the others of the satanic government burn in Hell. Is that how it goes?

Adam: No. I don't consider you people to be bad, just a little mis-informed is all. But you're giving your lives, trying to save innocent lives. However futile your efforts might be, I expect you'll all be coming upstairs with us real soon.

.

Jack Bauer was able to have a brief moment with his family. Teri, Philip, Kim.

.

Jack: Thank you, all of you. Without your help, we might not have been able to stop that lunatic.

Kim: I'm glad I could help. So, what happens now?

Jack: I don't know. The president knows you cooperated with us, I might be able to convince him to commute your sentance, but I can't promise anything.

Philip: The president pardoned me for my help, I don't suppose there's any way I can transfer my pardon to my granddaughter.

Teri: Philip you have friends in congress, the justice department, I don't supposse there's any way you can put pressure on them?

Philip: I tried. All the favors people owed me wasn't enough, till today. I'll try, but like Jack says, I can't prmise anything.

.

President Palmer is being briefed. There were no reports of the plague from inside Sunrise, it's possible mayor Wilkins just sneezed. Michelle Dessler is checking, calling people's houses. She hopes everyone conforms the plague is not in their house. But it's also possible some died in their homes before they could report their condition.

.

Mason is getting nowhere with his interrogation of reverand Adam. He doesn't even seem to mind that his own daughter will die in this mission. Mason brings in a medic with a syringe. Hopefully these drugs will make Adam talk, because they have no other lead to finding the financers of this terrorist operation.

.

1:19


	68. Chapter 68

1:23

.

The medic was administering the drugs to Adam, Mason kept asking him questions. It was harder for Adam to keep any lies straight.

.

Adam: I'm God's servant, like the wind or the rain. He's ending suffering, I'm helping.

Mason: Who's helping? Who's paying the bills?

Adam: God provides a way, always does. You really want to waste time talking with me George? Don't you want to spend time with your son? You haven't much time, and I know you want to tell John you're sorry.

.

This part visibly frightened George Mason. How exactly did this cult leader know about Mason's son John?

.

From their hotel suite Charles Logan and reverand Walker went over their poll numbers. They couldn't be seen taking a poll during a crises, but they had certain covert sources. Their numbers hadn't yet increased significantly. But over the next few months the news stations would be showing images of the plague, children dying in agony. Many more would lose faith in the system, would be frightened into voting Logan and Walker into the presidency. But Walker gets a call. Logan sees that Walker looks a bit worried as he hangs up.

.

Walker: It seems that CTU captured reverand Adam, alive.

Logan: I thought he was killed by the drone strike.

Walker: It was that mohammedon Ishmael Ali. Ironic that an Alqueda terrorist gave his life to save this country.

Logan: This could be a problem, but it can be dealt with.

Walker: Adam can lead CTU to us.

Logan: Until CTU finds proof, it's just the rantics of a lunatic. Still, why take chances. I'll make arrangements to have him eliminated.

.

From within Sunrise Michelle continues calling people's houses, making sure the plague hasn't infected anyone. Reverand Piper was broadcasting, trying to provide as much hope as she could. Neither Michelle nor Piper wanted to know if mayor Wilkins was infected.

.

At CTU Mason asks to speak with Jack alone.

.

Mason: This may sound stupid. When you captured Adam, you didn't by any chance tell him I had a bad relationship with my son John?

Jack: No. I know very little about your relationship with your son, and why would I tell him anything about that?

Mason: Yeah, I figured as much. But somehow he knows, tried to use it to frighten me. It worked.

Jack: Whoever's financing this, they clearly have people on the inside.

Mason: Like your father maybe.

Jack: This mole, or moles, seems to have been active long before my father was brought in.

Mason: Maybe. But that proves someone else is guilty, not that your father is innocent. Be honest with me Jack, are you sure we can trust your father?

.

1:33


	69. Chapter 69

1:37

.

At CTU a new technician named Lee arrives. He has the neccessary clearance and puts his briefcase through the x-ray machine. It appears to be simple tools for maintaining the machines. But Lee cana ssemble these tools into a weapon, and he will use them to kill reverand Adam.

.

In Sunrise Michelle calls a family, the Powells. There is no answer, although others have confirmed that the Powells went home after the town was put on lockdown. This family of four could have risked it to get more supplies, or they might be sleeping, trying to forget what's outside. It could also be much worse.

.

Mason continues to interrogate Adam. He was a bit shaken by mention of his son, but he has to do this. For his own sake, as well as John's.

.

Mason: Who is financing your operation?

Adam: Charles Logan.

Mason: The presidential candidate?

Adam: Yeah. He and Walker think they can frighten everyoone into making them presidents. But I know the truth. The world is ending, we're all going to die. It's only a question as to where we want to spend eternity.

.

Mason leaves the room and begins calling president Palmer with this news.

.

Palmer: Mr Mason, do you have an update?

Mason: Yes sir. Reverand Adam just confessed who's been financing his operation. It's Charles Logan.

Palmer: The casino mogul? Why?

Mason: Apparently the plan is to create enough fear so the people will vote for a hardliner like him.

Palmer: It wouldn't suprise me to know he's that cruel, but do you have proof?

Mason: Not yet. I'll put Jamey Farrell on finding...

.

Before Mason could finish this sentance he was shot in the back. He had barely noticed the new technician. But Lee had shot him, and made his way to enter the interrogation room and kill Adam. But George Mason was not dead. Although wounded he tried to shoot Lee. Lee began to return fire, but Jack Bauer arrived and shot Lee. Lee was also wounded but alive. They wanted to interrogate him, but Lee bit down on a cyanide capsule. He took his own life rather than give his enemy intel.

.

1:47


	70. Chapter 70

1:51

.

Jack Bauer briefs president Palmer by phone while the medics work on George Mason. It seems Mason has a 50/50 chance of surviving the day. President Palmer is becoming visibly worried about who exactly he can trust. Aron Pierce had suppossedly committed his betraye to protect him, or had the plan been to keep the president isolated from his chain of command? Could he really trust anyone at this point?

.

Eve and reverand Korba continue their strategizing. Korba isn't as convinced that God will end the world before midnight. But with this plague it won't matter. The plague of humanity will be wiped out and mother Gaia will heal. Than one of Adam's liuetenants, a man named Isaac, comes to see Eve.

.

Eve: Yes Isaac?

Isaac: I just got word about your father. He's alive, but CTU has him.

Korba: He could tell them everything, including this base.

Eve: My father would never betray us.

Korba: I wish I could share your confidence. We need to leave.

Eve: You can do that if you like, but I'm getting my father back.

.

Michelle contacts captain Summers.

.

Michelle: We tried four times to contact the Powels. One way or another, we need to know.

Summers: I agree. I'll request authorization for a surveilance drone. Just make sure the people inside don't get too spooked by it.

.

Split screens show the town of Sunrise, streets are empty, President Palmer silently strategizes about how to uncover and additional moles, Eve talking to some of her supporters about trying to rescue her father, medics continuing to try and save George Mason.

.

Jack Bauer silently watches as his director fights for his life. Then he gets a suprise call.

.

Caller: Hello Jack.

Jack: Who is this?

Caller: The only person in the world who can prove that Charles Logan is behind the plague. Maybe Adam broke, but by now Logan's thugs have likely silenced him.

Jack: If you have proof of who's involved, come in. We can protect you.

Caller: I doubt that very much. I'll give you all the proof you need, but I want something in return. The "Skeleton key" program. I assume you know what that is.

Jack: It'll take at least a week to get that.

Caller: You're resourceful, and you have 30 minutes. I'm texting you the address now. Come alone, or you'll lose your last bit of evidence to stop him.

.

1:59:57

1:59:58

1:59:59

2:00:00


	71. Chapter 71

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Jack Bauer tries to get the caller back on the line, no answer. Jamey Farrell tries to trace it, but it could take awhile, or not work at all. Jack then calls president Palmer again.

.

Jack: Mr president, I just recieved a call from someone who claims to have proof of Charles Logan's involvement.

Palmer: What proof does he have?

Jack: He refused to say, but claimed he would give me the evidence, in exchange for the Skeleton Key program.

Palmer: As I understand, the Skeleton Key is designed to give cooperating witnesses a new identity. Plastic surgery, documents, even the people working on them would have no idea who the subject originally was.

Jack: That's accurate sir.

Palmer: Has this man even given his name?

Jack: No. But he knew that someone got an agent into CTU to eliminate Adam. Jamey's working on his location, but he put up some kind of avanced firewall.

Palmer: I'm sorry Jack, I can't give this individual access to this, without even knowing what the alleged evidence is.

Jack: I understand sir. However I'd like to take the meeting anyway, maybe I can talk this man into testifying.

Palmer: By all means Jack.

.

As Jack hung up he was informed that Nadia Yassir was being sent over to replace George Mason. Nadia had been undercover with an extremist group for over a year, there were few in the intelligence community who understood the terrorist mindset better than her, hopefully she could give some insight into reverand Adam.

.

Eve, Isaac, and a few others are preparing to rescue Adam from government custody. Reverand Korba tries one last time to convince Eve otherwise.

.

Korba: Your father would prefer you complete our mission.

Eve: He made sure I got away, he protected me. I have no right to do any less for him. I can't let him be tortured by the satanic order.

Korba: I agree that your father deserves better than to be tortured. If you're unable to save him, I advise you to put him out of his misery.

Eve: If we don't make it back in time, make sure our mission gets complete.

Korba: Indeed I will

.

Captain Summers is waiting for the surveilance drones to arrive when he gets a call from Michelle Dessler.

.

Summers: Yes Michelle?

Michelle: I've been working on a cover story for why the drones are here, there might be a way. If we tell them the drones are delivering food, and/or medicine, people won't panic.

Summers: That's a good idea. It'll require more drones, and actual medicine. But you're right, it would be worth it.

.

Jack speaks with Jamey Farrell.

.

Jack: Any luck?

Jamey: No.

Jack: I have a new assignment for you. I need you to create a fake Skeleton Key. It doesn't need to pass scrutiny, it just needs to fool this caller for a little while.

Jamey: I can do that, but it'll take a few hours.

Jack: You have 20 minutes.

.

2:09


	72. Chapter 72

2:13

.

Nadia Yassir arrives at CTU, Jack Bauer greets and shakes her hand.

.

Nadia: I've been brought up to speed, has Adam given any indication if his cult has the virus?

Jack: Not yet. But he claims they've been funded by Charles Logan.

Nadia: Any evidence of this?

Jack: No. But I'm going to meet with a man who claims to have proof. As soon as Jamey Farell develops a fake Skeleton Key, I'll leave.

Nadia: Back-up might not be ready by then.

Jack: That's fine. It'll be easier for this man to believe I stole it than that CTU would give it over. Back-up would only make him more suspicious.

Nadia: Okay, but be careful Jack.

.

President Palmer is talking to his chief-of-staff Mike Novick by cellphone.

.

Mike: You think it's true, Charles Logan is behind these attacks?

Palmer: Yes I do.

Mike: At the risk of playing devil's advocate, we have no proof. You have the word of a lunatic cult leader who's been pumped full of drugs, and a mystery caller who wouldn't even give his name.

Palmer: I know. But someone has a lot of access to our military and intelligence communities. Likely someone with a lot of money, and no conscience.

Mike: Still, don't move directly against Logan yet. If you do that too early it could give Logan and his associates time to destroy evidence.

.

Nadia Yassir begins interrogating Adam.

.

Nadia: I'd like to talk with you, reverand.

Adam: I think I've been pretty clear with your associates. I'm sorry about what happenned to George Mason. One way or another he'll be in Heaven in 10 hours.

Nadia: I know. You see, I spent more than a year with people like yourself. Those who believed they were doing Allah's will. Any children they killed, they were just sending them to Heaven. And like you, they were manipulated by certain people, people with no honor, no regard for life. You're better than them, help us stop a common enemy.

.

Jamey finishes her program and give it to Jack.

.

Jamey: This won't hold up to scrutiny. I also don't know who what kind of technology this guy has, whether he can detect a fake right away.

Jack: I understand. Thank you.

.

2:22


	73. Chapter 73

2:26

.

As Jack Bauer drove to his meeting Nadia Yassir continued interogating Adam. She believed she was making progress, but it was taking time.

.

In the town of Sunrise reverand Piper was once again broadcasting to the entire town. She was attempting to assure everyone that the incoming drones were bringing in food and medicine. Michelle was trying to verify everyone's whereabouts. Thus far there were six houses who hadn't anwered these calls. Mayor Wilkins was feeling ill. It was possible that this was nothing more than psychosematic fever, but it could also be the plague.

.

Jack Bauer arrived at his destination. It was an old office building that seemed to be falling apart. As Jack went inside he recognized the only other person here. It was Bob Warner, owner and CEO of a defense company. Jack had seen him on the news a few times, mostly giving interviews on the financial shows.

.

Bob: Hello Jack, do you have the Skeleton Key?

Jack: Depends. Do you have evidence of who is involved in these attacks?

Bob: You'll get it when I get the Skeleton Key.

Jack: First, tell me the evidence.

Bob: Fair enough. I have taped conversations with Charles Logan talking about our conspiracy. I also have money trails, and the names of people working for us. Logan had the money, but he needed military technology, and agents. I helped recruit people, had the neccessary contacts to establish the conspiracy.

Jack: Why did you get involved?

Bob: My daughter Marie, she was involved with the Peace Corps in the middle east. One of these radical groups kidnapped her, raped her, burned her alive. Logan and Walker said they'd do what was neccessary to destroy islamo-fascism once and for all, that Palmer and Raines were too weak to do what has to be done.

Jack: Giving millions of americans a slow painful death, that was neccessary.

Bob: Logan promised no american civilians would be harmed, that we just needed to scare everyone with the virus. I believed him because, I wanted to believe him. But they tried to kill me, earlier today. My daughter Kate was caught in the crossfire. I did this to protect my remaining family, and ended up losing it. All I have left is my own survival, and revenge. I'll dissapear, you can bring Logan down, if you have the Skeleton Key. Do we have a deal Jack?

.

2:36


	74. Chapter 74

2:40

.

Jack Bauer and Bob Warner continued in their standoff. Jack feared giving Bob the fake Key would cause him to leave. Warner feared his evidence was the only thing weapon he had left to bargain for his life.

.

Jack: Logan and his goons murdered your child. Don't you want to make them pay?

Bob: Very much so. But I am a survivor. I will do what I have to do to save my own skin.

Jack: And I will do what I have to do to stop the plague. I stole this, the president would never just give it up to someone like you. I am likely going to prison when this is over, but it will be worth it to save millions of lives.

Bob: If that's true, it's only a matter of time before CTU realizes what you did. You had better let me verify it's the Key before they find us.

Jack: Fine, here's the Key.

.

Jack handed Bob Warner the Key. Bob said it would take him less than fifthteen minutes to verify if it was real. This left Jack very little time to think of something, he began trying to think of something.

.

Nadia Yassir continued to interrogate Adam.

.

Adam: I'll give you the benefit of the doubt ms Yassir, but we both know that Logan has more people here. You think I'd tell you, or them, where to find Eve.

Nadia: Eve? Your daughter. I understand now.

Adam: Understand what?

Nadia: When I was undercover, I saw these fanatics plotting mass-murder. I also saw them eating pizza and playing video games. However flawed, they were still human, so are you. You want your daughter to live.

Adam: We all die in less than 10 hours. I'm keeping her from being corrupted by this satanic world.

Nadia: But you still have the natural desire to see your daughter outlive you.

.

Jack Bauer quietly pushed a button on his cellphone, it began ringing. Although he was actually calling CTU, Jack's own phone was ringing.

.

Jack: It's CTU. If I don't answer they'll know something is wrong. I might be able to bluff for a little while.

Bob: Okay, but keep it short, can't have them trace the call.

.

Jack answered, Nadia was on the other end.

.

Nadia: Jack, what is it?

Jack: Nadia. I told you, I just went to tak to a lawyer about Kim's case.

Nadia: Can you talk freeley?

Jack: Not exactly.

Nadia: I see, what can you tell us?

Jack: Yeah, I think he can help us.

Nadia: Bob Warner?

Jack: No. Tell Curtis to prepare his team, I'll be there as soon as I can to pick him up.

Nadia: Pick him up? You mean send the team to your location?

Jack: Yes. Do you have this informant's location?

Nadia: Yeah, Curtis should be there soon.

Jack: Good. Plan Priam should be sufficient.

.

As Nadia hung up she looked up plan Priam. The basic idea was now to make Bob Warner believe CTU was closing in on him, make him have to rely on Jack. Nadia didn't know how much time they had, but assumed it was urgent.

.

2:48


	75. Chapter 75

2:52

.

Summers observes as the surveilance drone enters the town of Sunrise. Packages of food and medicine are also sent in. President Palmer is watching a live feed from his base. The streets are empty, that could be a good sign, people staying inside, reducing the spread of the Cordella virus. Still, the scene is eerie. The surveilance drone finds the home of the Powell family and watches through the window. So far noone, alive or dead. In a situation like this the family is likely all in one room, trying to comfort each other. The drone finds the family all in the living room. The television seems to be showing a Disney film, the parents might be trying to keep the children's minds off the danger. But the drone shows a clear picture of thee five, all dead. The father, mother, all three children, dead, their bodies covered with sores from the plague. The virus has killed them all. The question now becomes, who did they have contact with after being infected?

.

Bob Warner is having a hard time proving that this computer program is indeed the Skeleton Key, and he is becoming more an more suspicious of Jack Bauer. Then Jack becomes alarmed, but not neccessarily at this.

.

Jack: I hear sirens, CTU is on its way.

Bob: Are they now? Or are you stalling for time?

Jack: Come here if you don't believe me.

.

Bob began hearing the sirens. It was possible that CTU was jamming his computer. As the police cars pulled up Bob knew this wasn't some one cop here to arrest a local drug dealer. The authorities were putting all their resources into arresting him and Jack. And there was no way to know for certain who in CTU might be working for Logan.

.

Split screens show Jack Bauer and Bob Warner trying to sneak out of this building without being seen, president Palmer contemplating his next move, Nadia Yassir coordinating with Curti Manning, the eerily silent streets of Sunrise.

.

Jack and Bob realize that the police have cut off all the exits, they're trapped. Jack silently wonders, this wasn't part of the plan. The plan was for Curtis to let them narrowly escape. Then he realized that one of these "cops" was a mercenary woman named Miranda Stapleton, better known by her alias of "Mandy." Jack also realized he didn't recognize any of these "cops." Despite their uniforms, they were likely all mercenaries, sent to eliminate both of them.

.

2:59:57

2:59:58

2:59:59

3:00:00


	76. Chapter 76

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Jack Bauer and Bob Warner assess the situation. They can't escape, all they can do for now is hide.

.

Jack: I recognized one of the cops, she's a mercenary named Mandy. Most likely the others are mercenaries.

Bob: Or one mercenary embedded within the police. Either way we surrender, I'm a dead man.

Jack: I can call CTU.

Bob: That doesn't help me all that much.

Jack: They can hold off the mercenaries while we escape.

Bob: Fine.

.

Jack called Curtis Manning.

.

Curtis: We're about five minutes out.

Jack: There are police outside, but at least one of them is a mercenary.

Curtis: I'm checking the police intranet, no report of cops at your location. But if these guys are posing as police officers, I can distract them long enough for you to escape.

Jack: Thank you.

.

President Palmer is speaking with captain Summers about the situation.

.

Summers: The fact that the plague is in Sunrise complicates matters. Not just because quarantine will last longer. When people learn about this, they could become desperate, try to flee.

Palmer: Your men are aware what measures must be taken if that happens.

Summers: They're aware. But, whether they will actually kill american civilians, there's no way to know until they're confronted with the situation.

.

Eve's friend Isaac is on the phone with another friend, getting an update on the situation at CTU. He hangs up and briefs Eve.

.

Isaac: CTU is trying to pick up Bob Warner, they think he has intel to help them bring down Charles Logan.

Eve: If we can get Warner first, CTU might trade my father to get this intel.

Isaac: Maybe. Warner's with Jack Bauer, it's unclear if Bauer's gone rogue or not. What is clear is that Mandy and Logan's other thugs are trying to silence Bauer and Warner.

Eve: It's a risk, but I can't leave my father behind. But if you want to go help Korba with the mission, I'll understand.

Isaac: No, after all your father has done for me, I won't leave him behind either.

.

Curtis arrives with CTU. He goes right up to Mandy and introduces himself.

.

Curtis: Curtis Manning. CTU.

Mandy: Miranda Stapleton. LAPD.

Curtis: We believe that a rogue agent named Jack Bauer is in that building with a suspected terrorist named Bob Warner are in that building.

Mandy: We also suspect that, we've set up a perimeter to keep them from escaping.

Curtis: Good work officer Stapleton, but we can take it from here.

Mandy: This is our jurisdiction.

Curtis: Not on matters of national security.

.

Mandy couldn't risk her cover, had to play along with this. Curtis hoped this little turf war could distract Mandy long enough for Jack and Bob to escape.

.

3:09


	77. Chapter 77

3:13

.

Jack and Bob watch for their opportunity to escape. Bob has his gun, ready to kill anyone who stands between him and his freedom.

.

Jack: You don't know for certain those aren't real cops. And Curtis Manning is a good man, he's just trying to protect innocent lives.

Bob: I'll do what I have to do to survive.

Jack: I'll do what I can, but we both know you might die anyway. If you don't make it, tell me where your evidence is.

Bob: I do that, what's to stop you from giving me up to save your own skin.

Jack: I give you my word.

Bob: Is that suppossed to mean something?

Jack: You're a real son of a bitch.

.

From their hotel suite Logan and Walker recieve an update on the situation.

.

Logan: Mandy and her team are in a turf battle with CTU. They don't want to ruin their cover by engaging in a shootout.

Walker: They might not have a choice. If Bob Warner really has evidence, we'll both face the electric chair.

Logan: Relax. If Warner's brought in, our people will eliminate him inside CTU. Besides, in a few hours it won't matter. Once the final phase is complete, the government will never dare to prosecute either of us.

.

Reverand Korba gives a sermon to her people. Desperate, defeated, hateful individuals who cling desperately to the idea of the end.

.

Korba: In the beginning, this planet was a paradise. But like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth. Humans came about when mother Earth murdered her husband the sky. Sky's blood mixed with the ocean's waters, creating the abomination known as humanity. But soon, we will cleanse the earth of the plague of humanity. The earth shall heal, and return to it's bounty. And those of us who live to see the end, we will know we have done our final duty to Gaia.

.

3:22


	78. Chapter 78

3:25

.

Jack sees Curtis and Mandy continue arguing. By this point Mandy has brought more of her "police officers" near her. Curtis fears they will begin shooting soon. Jack fears some of his comrades will be killed. He doesn't want to leave them behind, but it has provided him and Bob with their best chance to escape. Jack and Bob quietly flee. One of Mandy's men sees this and fires on them. Although it is risky to fire on them like this, they all fear what Logan will do if Bob Warner lives. Curits and his men soon fire on the mercenaries and a gunfight erupts. Mandy and most of her team are killed. The rest are all wounded and/or captured. Three of Curtis' team are killed in the gunfire. Jack is able to get Bob Warner into a car, but he has been shot. Jack examines Bob's wound, there's no exit wound, the bullet is still inside of him. Bob Warner knows his only chance of surviving is to get surgery, but he still fears CTU. He orders Jack to take him to a place than can perform surgery, but not a hospital.

.

3:33


	79. Chapter 79

3:37

.

Jack finds a place that might be able to perform surgery to save Bob Warner, or at least have the neccessary equipment. It's an animal shelter. Hardly ideal, but since Warner refuses to be taken to a hospital, Jack's choices are limited. Jack brings Warner inside. The veternary assistant, doctor Saulstein, is giving medicine to people. This is suprising, but with the plague in Sunrise, people are likely panicking, desperate for anything that might help them. Jack has no doubt that the hospitals are far more crowded than this right now.

.

Saulstein: Can I help you two?

Jack: This man needs surgery.

Saulstein: St Patrick's hospital is right...

Bob: No hospitals.

Jack: Please, have you performed surgery?

Saulstein: Not on people. I could lose my liscence for performing surgery on him.

.

Jack pointed his gun at dr Saulstein.

.

Jack: Please, save him.

Saulstein: I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises.

.

Dr Saulstein began trying to remove the bullet from Bob Warner. Meanwhile Michelle Dessler is examining chatter on the Sunrise internet. Summers is blocking them from transmitting outside, but for now these people can communicate with each other. Some are speculating about the drones, including some friends of the Powells. Michelle discusses this with reverand Piper.

.

Michelle: Is it possible to fake a message from the Powells to their friends?

Piper: Maybe, but if they find out we lied to them, it'll be worse in the long run. People won't believe anything your people say.

Michelle: I've considered that. But we don't neccessarily need to fool them forever. If they become too sick to leave their homes, they're no longer a threat to the outside world.

Piper: That seems pretty cold.

Michelle: These are hard times.

.

Nadia Yassir goes to see reverand Adam again. He's been isolated, been subjected to sensory deprivation. Eyes blocked of all light, deprived of all sound. And Nadia has altered her watch. As Aam gets exposed to light and sound suddenly, he can't help but feel disoriented.

.

Nadia: You failed.

Adam: What do you mean?

Nadia: You were so certain the world would end by midnight on Sunday. But it is now 12:03am Monday July 29th.

.

Adam looks at Nadia's watch, she appears to be telling the truth.

.

Nadia: This whole operation isn't God's will, it's yours. One thing that both the Bible and the Koran say is that the killing of innocents is never justified. You want to make it up to him, do penance, start by heping us to stop this virus.

Adam: No. Maybe I was wrong about the date but God's judgement is here. The good lord has his own time table. To him a day is a year, a year is a day. However long it takes my faith will never fade.

.

Jack watches as dr Saulstein operates. Curtis Manning comes to the animal shelter. He needs to check on their progress. Jack updates him, and Bob Warner sees this. Whether Jack ever even had the Skeleton Key, or he and Curtis set him up, Bob knows he's been caught. Still, he might be able to stay alive in protective custody, unless the bullet kills him. Bob Warner shouts at Jack and Curtis.

.

Bob: If this bullet kills me, the evidence dies with me.

.

3:47


	80. Chapter 80

3:51

.

Jack and Curtis wait anxiously as dr Saulstein operates on Bob Warner. Saulstein is doing all he can, but he has no real experience in this. As Curtis updates Nadia by phone an assistant tells Jack they might have something that can help.

.

Assistant: There's a drug, used to sedate animals. If it's used on a human, it might make them lucid enough to answer your questions. But it's untested.

Jack: I'll take that chance. Bring the drug here.

Assistant: It's locked up in a secure room, me and Saulstein don't have the code. You might be able to break down the door.

Jack: Okay I'll try.

.

Jack and this assistant walked to the other room. When Jack's back was turned this assistant, Isaac, knocked him out with a syringe. With nobody looking Isaac dragged Jack's body to the alley, where Eve and her van were waiting.

.

Summers continued observing the through the surveilance drone. It observes another house, the two occupants are dead from the plague. This is quite discouraging, is anybody coming out of this town alive?

.

Curtis watches Bob Warner's operation, Nadia is on speaker phone. Suddenly Bob calls for Curtis, and tells the doctor to leave. Curtis comes over to him.

.

Curtis: What is it?

Bob: I'm not going to make it. Those bastards need to pay for what they did to my family. The evidence, it's all on a computer chip. The chip is...

.

Before Bob Warner could say where exactly the chip was he convulsed, and died. Their best lead, their only chance to stop Charles Logan from becoming president, was dead.

.

Split screens show Curtis getting angry at this setback, Summers and president Palmer each watching the surveilance from the drone, Nadia trying in vain to reason with Adam, and Eve and her team driving an unconsciouss Jack Bauer away from the animal shelter.

.

Curtis is upset about the loss, he seems ready to punch the wall. Then he notices something, on Bob Warner's x-ray. There's a smudge inside, Saulstein isn't sure what it is, but it's not the bullet. A thought occurs to him, Bob Warner wouldn't trust anyone else with his greatest leverage, maybe he'd keep it inside of him. Curtis grabed a scalpel and dug into Bob Warner's corpse. Sure enough, he pulled out a computer chip. CTU had the evidence.

.

3:59:57

3:59:58

3:59:59

4:00:00


	81. Chapter 81

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Curtis grabs the chip and immediately calls Nadia Yassir. Nadia puts through a conference call to president Palmer.

.

Curtis: Mr president, I have the computer chip, Bob Warner is dead.

Palmer: And you're certain this chip will prove Charles Logan's involvement in this terrorist conspiracy?

Curtis: We don't know for certain until we analyze the chip. But Warner kept it inside of him, literally. And someone went to great lengths to silence him. I'm taking it back to CTU right now.

Palmer: My understanding is that CTU technician Jamey Farrell is one of the people I pardoned in exchange for her help.

Nadia: Yes sir. Jamey was convicted of corruption charges, but she's not a terrorist.

Palmer: Still, how good are the technicians at Division?

Curtis: Good. Milo Pressman is one of the best I've ever seen. He also used to date Chloe OBrien, who was killed in the nuclear blast, so Milo has no love for the terrorists.

Palmer: Mr Manning, take the chip to Division. Ms Yassir, tell your people the chip is coming. If there is a leak on your team, this could weed it out.

Nadia: Yes mr president.

.

As Curtis prepared to leave he suddenly realized that Jack Bauer wasn't around. This wasn't like him, especially now. He could have gone back to CTU, been a diversion while he took the real chip to Division. Curtis could trust another agent with this task, but where exactly was Jack Bauer?

.

Eve and Isaac decide that they've driven far enough away. They wake up Jack Bauer with smelling salts. Jack finds himself tied up. He recognizes this woman, reverand Adam's daughter.

.

Eve: Glad to see you're awake Jack.

Jack: You're too late. My people know that Charles Logan funded this entire operation.

Eve: I couldn't care less about Charles Logan. In less than eight hours we'll all be judged by God, some of us sooner than that.

Jack: Than why am I still alive?

Eve: I want to spend my final hours with my father. If you're people are willing, you can spend your final hours with your family.

.

Charles Logan watches the news. People are panicking all over this country. They're ripe to desire order and security above all else. Six months from now, he will be president. Adam thinks the world ends at midnight, but Logan would rather reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.

.

At CTU Nadia Yassir has informed everyone that the chip is coming. Jamey informs her that a broadcast has been sent to their main computer. It shows people wearing masks, standing over a tied-up Jack Bauer. Eve is speaking.

.

Eve: As you can see, we have captured CTU agent Jack Bauer. We are willing to agree to a prisoner exchange. Jack Bauer, for reverand Adam. We have enclosed a number to reach us. You have until 5pm. If you do not wish to exchange prisoners, we will execute Jack Bauer.

.

4:08


	82. Chapter 82

4:12

.

Within five minutes of the broadcast Nadia had assembled a meeting. With her was Jamey Farrell, Eric Hunter, and Jack's father Philip Bauer.

.

Nadia: The terrorists have Jack Bauer, they've offerred to release him, in exchange for reverand Adam. The question is, why? Either it's someone with a personal connection to Adam, or someone who wants to keep him from talking.

Philip: If we don't do the trade my son dies.

Nadia: I'm sorry but one man, even Jack, can't be our top priority right now.

Philip: Then consider this. You've had Adam in custody for over three hours. You tried reasoning with him, drugging him, tricking him, and he hasn't said anything about the virus. But, we release him, track him, he might just lead us to the virus.

Nadia: What you're saying might be true. But I can't authorize his release, only the president can. I'll speak with him now.

.

As Nadia calls president Palmer Philip contemplates his options. Maybe Palmer will agree, or he might not give up their best source of intel on such a risky operation. If Palmer doesn't agree to the trade, Philip might have to take matters into his own hands.

.

At Division Curtis Manning quietly walks in, and finds Milo Pressman.

.

Milo: Curtis, they said you need my help on something?

Curtis: Yeah, we need you to examine thi computer chip for, well anything.

Milo: Anything specific?

Curtis: Anyone or anything connected to the plague or reverand Adam's cult. Particularly allies of Adam, and just contact me as soon as you find anything.

Milo: Okay.

.

Jack Bauer knows CTU will never give up Adam for him. His only chance is to either escape, or reason with Eve.

.

Jack: Your loyalty to your father is misplaced. He's willing to kill you along with the rest of the world.

Eve: He's sparing innocents from corruption, ensuring that they die innocents.

Jack: He made you into a murderer of children. How will God judge you?

Eve: He will reward his good and faithful servants. I don't even know why you resist. Our goals are identical to yours.

Jack: How do you figure that?

Eve: Imagine a world without sin, without crime, without pain and suffering.

Jack: You mean a world without free will, without humanity.

Eve: Yes. And soon enough you, and all those who risked their lives to stop us, you will see that we were right all along.

.

4:20


	83. Chapter 83

4:24

.

Adam waited alone in CTU. It had been smart of his enemies to try and trick him like that, but his faith never wavered. The door opened, Eric Hunter opened the door, said he was being transferred. Eric brought Adam out, Philip Bauer soon joined them. As they were escorting a hand-cuffed Adam another guard asked for official clearance. Eric panicked and shot this guard. This turn of events both frightened and intrigued Adam. Nadia Yassir showed up, held a gun on them, told them to freeze. Philip wrestled Nadia for the gun, ended up shooting her. Philip and Eric had to fight to bring Adam to the roof, and steal a helicopter. As Eric began piloting the plane Philip called Adam.

.

Eve: Is this CTU?

Philip: This is Philip Bauer, Jack Bauer's father. I have your father, CTU wouldn't agree to the trade, but I will.

Eve: Put my father on speaker phone.

Philip: Okay, if you put my son on.

Eve: Agreed.

Jack: Dad?

Philip: It's okay son, you'll be free soon.

Jack: Dad you cannot let this cult leader go free.

Philip: CTU can find a way to stop them, I'm not letting you die.

Adam: I have to agree with Jack on this sweetheart. We have a mission to complete. And I don't want you endangering that, or your own life, just for me.

Eve: I won't let them hurt you anymore. Philip, I'm teting you the coordinates for the exchange now.

Philip: Okay. And consider this. CTU wouldn't agree to let your father go, they also wouldn't kill him. But if I don't get my son back alive, that's exactly what I'll do.

Eve: Understood. And if you betray me, your son dies.

Philip: Understood.

.

At CTU Nadia Yassir lays on the floor. One of her security guards informs her it's okay, she can get up. Nadia opens her eyes is informed of the operation's success. She had assumed Philip and Adam were long gone, but didn't want to take foolish chances. Philip had been very helpful. The cult was insane, not stupid. They woud have been suspicious if CTU agreed to the prisoner exchange, but Philip could be expected to commit treason to protect his family. Nadia begins to inform the president that the operation he authorized was successful.

.

4:34


	84. Chapter 84

4:38

.

CTU silently observed as Philip and Eric stole a van and forced Adam inside. Eve had texted them where to meet for the trade. It was in the woods, an old bridge that had been used for trains. It had been declared unsafe for tons of steel with hundreds of passengers inside. But two guys walking across would likely be fine. The plan was for Philip and Eve to go to opposite ends, Jack and Adam would walk across at the same time. Thanks to Philip they knew that Adam's daughter Eve was behind this, it was something.

.

Jack wondered, did his father have something else planned, perhaps try to put a tracking device on Adam? Eve got a call, she had to watch what she said, told this person she expected to be there by six pm, with her father.

.

Eric was driving towards the meeting place. Philip was grateful for all Eric had done, the illegal dealings, keeping quiet and going to prison rather than betray his boss. It had seemed only right that Philip negotiate pardons for Eric and Jamey, as well as himself. And now, Eric was helping him get his son back.

.

Eric: Sir, you know I'll help you flee the country when this is over.

Philip: I know Eric. You always were a loyalist.

Eric: But it's going to take money, for both of us. You might want to get the accounts ready.

Philip: Don't worry Eric, you'll be well taken care of.

.

Philip wasn't sure what exactly to make of this. Eric was likely keeping up pretenses, or trying to negotiate another payday for himself. Either way, Adam seemed fooled.

.

As Walker watches the news Logan takes a phone call. The expression on his face says the news is not good.

.

Logan: The authorities have a computer chip from Bob Warner.

Walker: Our person at CTU can take care of that.

Logan: They took it to Division, and our man there is too cowardly too destroy it. We need to flee, now!

.

4:44


	85. Chapter 85

4:48

.

Philip Bauer's van has arrived on his side of the van. Philip remains inside, along with a still-handcuffed Adam. Eric is outside, scanning for potential snipers. CTU is silently watching via cameras that Jamey Farrell has hacked into. President Palmer and governor Raines also observe this live feed. Eric assures Philip there are no visible snipers. Any hidden ones wouldn't be able to get a shot from this distance. Another van pulls up to the other side of the bridge. Suddenly Philip gets a call from Eve.

.

Eve: Who is this guy?

Philip: We agreed one man each for security. He's just ensuring you don't have any hidden snipers.

Eve: I'm a woman of my word. No, bring my father outside.

Philip: First bring my son out.

Eve: How do I know you're really here with my father?

Philip: How do I know my son is really in that other van.

Eve: We don't trust each other. But at some point one of us is going to have to trust the other.

Philip: Agreed. I'll go first.

.

Philip forced Adam out of the van at gunpoint. He holds Adam at the edge of the drop. It's a big leap to the river below, unlikely Adam could survive.

.

Philip: You have proof he's alive! Now, let my son out, or I assume Jack's dead and I will kill your father.

.

Nadia tells Philip through the calm to let Adam go. It's one thing to play the part effectively, but they need Adam sent back to his people. But before he can the other van opens. Eve and Isaac force Jack out at gunpoint. Both hostages are brought to the bridge.

.

Eve: Okay. On the count of three, both prisoners, and only them, start walking across the bridge.

Philip: Agreed. One.

Eve: Two.

Philip: Three.

.

At the count of three both Adam and Jack begin walking across. Jack believes he can trust his father, that they are likely tracking Adam with this. As Jack and Adam near each other Jack lets Adam pass. Adam just smiles at Jack and says "See you soon." Adam sees his smiling daughter Eve, alongside his friend Isaac. Jack sees his father Philip, alongside Eric Hunter. Suddenly, Isaac shoots Eve in the head killing her instantly. Everyone is suprised, except one. Before Philip can react Eric shoots him in the back. Isaac and Eric both shoot at the bridge, both trying to murder Jack and Adam. Both men duck for cover. They know that these other two are likely working for Charles Logan, trying to silence them. For better or worse Jack and Adam are now in the same danger, and have the same enemy.

.

Split screens show Eric and Isaac shooting at Adam and Jack. Nadia trying to organize back-up for them. President Palmer silently watching this bad situation. Milo Pressman searching the computer chip for evidence.

.

Eric and Isaac have stopped firing. Most likely they have run out of bullets. They are running from the bridge. Adam prepares to chase after the bastard who murdered his little girl. Jack stops him, he hears something, something Eric likely saw earlier ut didn't tell Philip about. It's a rocket launcher, shooting at the bridge. Jack knows there is no time to run off the bridge. There's only one way off the bridge in time, but it's risky. Jack and Adam jump off the bridge into the river just as the rocket obliterates the bridge in a fiery explosion.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	86. Chapter 86

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

CTU is scrambling to send back-up. It seems unlikely that Jack or Adam could have survived the jump. But if Eric and Isaac are working for Logan, trying to silence these two, they likely won't take chances. They'll call for reinforcements, perhaps CTU can capture soneone with answers. Nadia Yassir is informed that president Palmer wants to speak with her.

.

Nadia: Yes mr president?

Palmer: What exactly happenned?

Nadia: It seems that Eric Hunter and Eve's accomplice were both working for Cahrles Logan, they're tying up loos ends.

Palmer: I understand that Eric Hunter kept his cover intact all day. Why did he suddenly break it to murder Philip Bauer?

Nadia: It's possible that Logan i just panicking, or that he's nearing his endgame.

Palmer: I'm not taking chances, I'm having Logan arrested now. Even if we can't hold him for long, I cannot let him remain free to strike against America.

.

As president Palmer made arrangements to have Charles Logan arrested Michelle Dessler made a request of captain Summers.

.

Michelle: We count at least six households who've been infected with the virus, three are still suffering.

Summers: I'm sorry to hear that, but what can we do?

Michelle: Can you get access to cyanide capsules, the kind deep cover agents bring into the field:

Summers: I don't know. Even if I can, you're talking about mass-suicide, facilitated by the U.S. military.

Michelle: I am talking about making sure children don't have to die in agony while their parents watch.

Summers: I'll see what I can do.

.

Jack Bauer has emerged from the river. He sees Adam still inside, unconsciouss and drowning. Jack goes in and carries Adam to safety. He then gives Adam CPR, he wakes up and gasps for air.

.

Adam: You saved my life. Thank you.

Jack: We need to get out of here. Logan's men will surround this place to silence us.

Adam: I think it's mostly me they want. I'll lead them away, giving you time to escape.

Jack: My people still need your help, I will not let you throw your life away.

Adam: I owe you for saving my life. I can give you a chance to survive, at least for a few hours. I can't really promise anything else.

Jack: How about revenge? The same people who murdered your daughter also murdered my father. Don't you want revenge?

Adam: I trusted Isaac, called him a brother. And he shot my little girl in the head without a second thought.

Jack: I don't like what you stand for. But in your own twisted way, you're trying to help people. Logan and Walker have no honor. They have no problem with sending children to Hell, or Oblivion.

Adam: Okay Jack, let's send a few of these sinners to Hell.

.

Jack and Adam shook hands. Their alliance couldn't last for long. But for now at least, they would work together.

.

5:10


	87. Chapter 87

5:14

.

Jack and Adam hide in the bushes. They can already hear patrols of Logan's goons. Whatever his reasons, Logan is going to great lengths to kill them. Jack and Adam know they can't take them all on at once, certainly not without weapons.

.

Eric Hunter recieves a call from his superior, Charles Logan.

.

Eric: Yes sir?

Logan: Are they dead?

Eric: Eve and Philip Bauer are dead, we're searching for Jack Bauer and the good reverand. By now my teams have likely taken out the other lunatics.

Logan: Make sure Adam is dead. He's the only one who can bring down this entire operation.

Eric: All due respect sir, I don't see how. He's just an inane cult leader with no evidence.

Logan: Just kill him. No knowing why will keep you alive.

Eric; Fair enough, I can live with my curiosity.

.

Reverand Piper spoke with Michelle Dessler.

.

Piper: There's no denying it anymore. Mayor Wilkins has the plague.

Michelle: I'm truley sorry. There's some medicine coming, it will ease his suffering.

Piper: You mean suicide capsules? He won't go for it.

Michelle: That's his choice.

Piper: I can't condone suicide. Why commit such a mortal sin when we are so close to judgement?

Michelle: I dont believe God will condemn people for ending their suffering early.

Piper: And if you're wrong?

Michelle: Then I'm screwed.

.

Adam and Jack see two of Logan's goons on patrol, isolated from their group. Both men are heavily armed, they'll only get one chance at this. Adam and Jack sneak up behind these two thugs and snap their necks. They then take their guns, and walkies. Listening in like this could give them some indication as to where the other thugs are.

.

5:24


	88. Chapter 88

5:28

.

Jack and Adam are able to avoid Logan's thugs by listening in on the walkie. Jack believes he can use this to send out a signal.

.

Adam: You wouldn't be planning to use that to contact your people, would you Jack?

Jack: They can protect us.

Adam: And interrogate me. I'd rather take my chances and be killed by those mercenaries.

Jack: I am not letting you die, not yet anyway.

Adam: Sorry Jack, but I am not letting myself e taken alive.

Jack: How about a compromise. Do you think your people, the loyal ones, are coming for you?

Adam: I believe they would, but I cant rule out Logan's boys doing to them what they're trying to do to us.

Jack: I heard Eve telling her friends where she was going for the prisoner exchange. What if we sent out a signal, letting both sides know where we are.

Adam: Wouldn't the mercenaries pick up the signal as well?

Jack: That's a possibility yes.

Adam: So one of three things will happen. Your people find us first, save you and arrest me.

Jack: Or your people find us, save you, kill me.

Adam: Or Logan's thugs find us. If it's that we can kill as many of those sinners as possible, before being killed ourselves. Okay, let's do it.

.

Michelle Dessler prepares to hack into the local radio station to tell people about the incoming suicide capsules. She needs reverand Piper's help on this.

.

Piper: Technically mayor Wilkins owns the station, he won't agree to this.

Michelle: He's going to die in a few hours.

Piper: As far as I know he has no intention of willing the station to me so, legally I can't help.

Michelle: You're really worried about the law right now.

Piper: Not man's law. Maybe you're right, maybe God will forgive those who end their suffering early. But if you're wrong, I'm not helping send those sick people to Hell.

.

At CTU Kimberly Bauer is told she's being transferred to another location for her own protection. Teri kisses Kim goodbye, and watches as they put her in the police cruiser.

.

Jack completes the radio modifications. They know it ends their advantage of Eric's goons not knowing they have the radio, and possibly letting them know exactly where they are. Still, Jack knows it's his only chance. Adam figures he owes Jack right now. So Jack sends the signal.

.

5:37


	89. Chapter 89

5:41

.

Eric Hunter and his patrol come across Curtis Manning and his team. Curtis tells them to surrender, but Eric fears Logan and Walker more than death, and he knows what will happen if he surrenders. Eric orders his men to fire on Curtis, but Curtis and his team react quickly. They quickly shoot and kill Eric and his entire team.

.

President Palmer is told that Logan and Walker escaped. Apparently they had a helicopter that was camoflauged to look like a medical helicopter, they even had legitimate clearance codes. Palmer is also contemplating officially authorizing the suicide capsules for Sunrise. They are on their way, but Summers needs authorization to send them over the wall. Palmer decides to give authorization.

.

Kim Bauer is being brought to an undisclosed location by two officers. Suddenly one officer shoots and murders the other. He then turns the gun on Kim, ready to murder her to keep her quiet. Before he can his murder victim, not quite dead yet, shoots him. Both officers are now dead. Kim knows that, whoever Adam and her own friends answer to, they're trying to tie up loose ends. At this point it's impossile to say who among CTU might want her dead. She panics, take's one of the dead cops' guns, and flees.

.

Adam and Jack see Isaac and three other mercenaries looking for them. Adam opens fire from his hiding spot, Jack has no choice but to help his new friend. Two mercenaries are killed. Isaac, and a young mercenary named "Olie" are wonded but alive.

.

Isaac: Please don't kill me.

Adam: My daughter didn't beg for her life, you didn't give her the chance.

Jack: We need him alive to answer questions.

Adam: We can interrogate the other one, we don't need two.

Isaac: Please, I'll answer whatever you want.

Adam: Okay. What do you think happenned to Eve, to anyone that you killed.

Isaac: I don't know. I never gave much though to the afterlife.

Adam: But you were willing to help me kill innocent children, and you didn't care where they went.

Isaac: I think you were probably right. They're with God now.

Adam: Don't just tell me what I want to hear. What was in this for you anyway?

Isaac: Money, power. We'd get to treat our enemies however we wanted.

Adam: So, you're filled with hate, greed, you think only of yourself. What happenned to my friends?

Isaac: Logan authorized us to kill them all. By now, you're probably the sole survivor of your little cult.

Adam: That is a pity. Still, God will destroy this sinful world, including you.

Isaac: Please, I'm sorry. I don't want to go to Hell. Please, let me live to make amends.

Adam: You don't have much time, and your condition makes it unlikely you can make amends before the end. Still, I supposse I do owe you the opportunity to find redemption. Unfortunately for you, you killed my daughter.

.

Adam shot Isaac in the head, killing him instantly.

.

5:51


	90. Chapter 90

5:55

.

Adam and Jack Waited, along with a hand-cuffed Olie. Someone was coming for them, but what side this person was on was anyone's guess. Jack went in for a better look. Adam pointed his weapon at Jack, and told him to drop his. Jack realized that their alliance was over, this person was on Adam's side. Adam hugged his old friend, Luke. Luke's men forced Jack to his knees and kept their guns on him.

.

Adam: You are a sight for sore eyes Luke.

Luke: It's good to see you too reverand. Did Eve make it too?

Adam: No, Eve's gone to Heaven early.

Luke: They betrayed us, people we thought were our friends, our brothers and sisters, just killed us.

Adam: How many survivors from our side?

Luke: Including me and you, maybe twenty. We regrouped at our final safehouse.

Adam: Okay, take me there.

Luke: What exactly can we do? Korba's dead, she was suppossed to take possession of the virus, but she might have just believed Logan's lies. We don't have the virus, how exactly will we win?

Adam: God will provide a way, have a little faith.

Luke: And the prisoners there?

Adam: The young man in hand-cuffs we take with us. As for Jack, he saved my life. We leave him here for his people. Jack, I just want you to know, I consider you a friend. In six hours, we'll meet up again in Heaven. Until then, I hope you spend your final hours with your family. Because if I see you again, I will have to kill you.

Jack: If that's the case, I would prefer we never see each other again. But I will do what I have to do to stop your insane plan

Adam: Understood. With a little luck, we'll never see each other again in this world.

.

Adam and his men left Jack on his knees and drove off. Jack memorized what direction they were going, their cars. This wasn't much, but at least he could relay it to CTU.

.

Split screens show Jack waiting for his people, Michelle Dessler trying to convince reverand Piper to help with the capsules, president Palmer contemplating his next move, Kimberly Bauer running, nervously looking for where the next threat might be coming from.

.

Jack waits, finally Curtis arrives with reinforcements. Jack gives what intel he can and Curtis relays it so they can track Adam's cult by satellite.

.

Jack: Curtis, was my father really breaking protocol to save me?

Curtis: I think he would have. But he put a tracking chip on Adam. Unfortunately the chip was damaged too much after the fall from the bridge.

Jack: Thank you. It's good to know my father died a hero.

.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	91. Chapter 91

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

Jack Bauer is speaking with president Palmer on the phone while CTU tries to find Adam by sattelite.

.

Palmer: Adam's people said they never had the virus, now many of them are dead. Are you certain that they weren't just feeding you false intel?

Jack: I'm not 100%, but I believe them. Adam is a fanatic, he's not very good at lying. We should be focusing on finding Logan.

Palmer: Agreed. If that monster becomes president, than a terrorist controlling weapons of mass destruction will be all too real.

.

Luke's men were driving him and Adam away from where they'd left Jack Bauer. By now CTU likely were looking for them, they just had to put distance between them. Olie, still nervous about what these people would do to him, silently listened to their conversation.

.

Luke: I still don't understand why we're keeping him alive. It was one thing to leave that CTU agent.

Adam: Jack's a good man, just a little mis-informed is all.

Luke: The same cannot be said for this killer for hire.

Adam: I believe he can be a source of intel, maybe even a brother to our side.

Luke: The survivors of the massacre won't like that. They're angry, and they have no idea what the plan is. We can't get the virus, we only have one real weapon left.

Adam: Than one weapon will be enough.

.

Kimberly Bauer was wandering the street. She had no money, but she had a gun. If she turned herself in, she would likely be killed. Even if they didn't kill her, Kim would go to prison, maybe even executed. Kim was scared and desperate. She eyed a local convenience store. It had food, money, it was risky, but maybe her only chance right now.

.

6:07


	92. Chapter 92

6:11

.

Jack Bauer arrives back at CTU. Teri sees and hugs her husband.

.

Teri: I'm sorry, I heard about your father.

Jack: Thank you. I know he had his faults, but in the end he died a hero.

Teri: They took Kim to a safehouse.

Jack: I'm sure it's just a precaution.

Teri: I hope so.

.

Michelle Dessler has been informed that the cyanide capsules have arrived, Summers is loading them unto the drones right now. She continues trying to reason with reverand Piper, no luck. In desperation Michelle takes out her gun and puts is to Piper's head. Piper starts laughing at this.

.

Michelle: You will help me get into the radio station, or I will kill you.

Piper: Your threat sounds like a joke. You're threatening to shoot a woman who might be meeting st Peter, after facing a painful death. I will not help you send others to Hell. If that means I die early, so be it. Look at yourself, pointing a gun at a woman for refusing to kill. Is this really how you want to spend your final hours.

.

Michelle knew she was right, and she was ashamed of herself. Michelle put her gun down and apologized. Piper accepted.

.

Reverand Adam brought Olie into his safehouse. There were survivors from Logan's massacre, most hoping Adam could tell them what to do. Carrie's little girl Sharon ran up and hugged her "Uncle Adam."

.

Adam: It's good to see you too little one.

Sharon: Where's Eve?

Adam: I'm afraid she's gone up to Heaven a bit early.

Sharon: But I want to see her.

Adam: Don't worry. We'll all be joining her real soon.

.

The crowd soon realized that Olie was one of Logan's goons, and seemed ready to lynch him. Carrie brought her daughter upstairs, away from this scene. Adam calmed them and brought Olie to the basement.

.

Adam: That crowd upstairs isn't happy to see you, alive. In less than six hours, this world will burn. If either of us is still alive, we die. And what will God do with you then?

Olie: Please don't kill me.

Adam: I won't. I killed Isaac, that's on me. I should have given him a chance to atone, but I was too angry. You on the other hand, still have time, but not much. Tell me, why did you join Logan's army?

Olie: Money, power. Revenge against those who wronged me.

Adam: And who would that be?

Olie: My old boss, certain ex-girlfriends. Those who kept me down.

Adam: And what do you think happenned to the children you helped kill, ecause they didnt hurt you.

Olie: Reverand Walker said the unbaptized, the children of terrorists, they burn in Hell.

Adam: He's wrong. My mission, was about ending suffering. But you fell into sin, the kind of sin I'm trying to wipe out. You were willing to send innocent children to an eternity of suffering, for petty greed and revenge. That doesn't bode well for you when the end comes. You might think that me and my friends can't destroy the world, we don't have the virus. We don't. But the almighty, he who created time, space, and the infinite universe. Do you really think he'd risk the fate of all humanity on a fistfight between me and Jack Bauer? This world ends at midnight, if not me he will annoint other servants to carry out his plans. But, if you help us, join the side of the lord. You might have a chance at atonement.

.

6:21


	93. Chapter 93

6:25

.

In Sunrise Michelle Dessler and reverand Piper are still discussing the matter of the cyanide capsules.

.

Michelle: You should know that captain Summers has sent people e-mails about the suicide pills. We already have several requests.

Piper: I knew you'd figure out a way before long. That doesn't explain you pulling a gun on me.

Michelle: My temper got the better of me. I'm sorry.

Piper: I forgive you.

Michelle: We could go on the radio together, each present our arguments for taking or not taking the pills.

Piper: I supposse I could persuade people away from suicide, some anyway. If you'll delay them for, one more hour, I'll give you your debate.

Michelle: Agreed.

.

Jack Bauer is being debriefed by Nadia Yassir at CTU.

.

Nadia: You spent nearly an hour with reverand Adam, any idea what he'll do now?

Jack: He's desperate, angry. My guess is he'll take whatever followers he has, and cause as much damage as he can before midnight.

Nadia: Against who?

Jack: The world. If he has a specific target it would either be children, or if he follows his hatred, Charles Logan. Adam's friend seemed to think Logan has the virus. To be honest Adam is just a mad dog, I want whoever let him off his leash.

.

At Adam's safehouse Luke is briefing doctor Carrie.

.

Luke: By my count we have 16 of our people, including your six year old child, five from the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement, three of Shariff's followers I was able to contact, and the hostage. With our weapon we can do some damage, but not much.

Carrie: God will provide a way. If not to us than other believers.

Luke: That's what Adam says. But I'm beginning to lose faith, at least in Adam. He's not thinking straight, letting that mercenary live. You saw what his friends did, shooting randomly at the children.

Carrie: Adam always taught us to shoot directly for the head, end our enemies' suffering quickly. But those mercenaries didn't care if our children sufferred. That Sharon survived without seeing that horror is a miracle.

Luke: Olie is just a footsoldier, he knows nothing. Besides, he doesn't deserve the chance at salvation.

.

6:34


	94. Chapter 94

6:38

.

President Palmer recieves a call from Division, specifically Milo Pressman.

.

Palmer: Mr Pressman, I understand you were working on the computer chip.

Milo: Yes sir. I've triple checked everything, thi has money trails, recording, both audio and visual, of Logan's involvement in this whole conspiracy. They're sending copies to you, the FBI, CTU.

Palmer: Thank you mr Pressman. Your hard work might very well keep a monster from becoming president of the United States.

Milo: I got to say, I'm suprised. I didn't like Logan, even before that tape came out of him bragging about the sexual assault of women. But still, I didn't think he was capable of this.

Palmer: I supposse we were all caught off guard with this.

.

Charles Logan and reverand Walker prepare in their safehouse. This place isn't up to Logan's usual standards of luxury, but he reminds himself it's only temporary. Walker was used to worse. He got his start in a taveling carnival, learned how to frighten people on Sunday morning after they'd been to the raunchy shows on Saturday night. This skill had served Walker well in recruiting others into this conspiracy. Logan might not be a believer, but he was willing to do what Walker wanted. Deporting all muslims, nuking communist nations, his would be a glorious regime.

.

Kimberly Bauer decided she had waited long enough. She wanted to wait until there were no more customers, less chance someone would get hurt. But there were always customers in there. Kim had done this once already, this should be easier. She alked right in, brandished her gun, and told everyone to get on the floor. Some screamed, but they obeyed. Kim told the cashier to empty the register, while she filled a bag with whatever food she could grab. Kim then forced one of the customers to hand over the keys to their car, then Kim fled the scene.

.

6:46


	95. Chapter 95

6:50

.

Curtis Manning informs Jack that they've found a possible location of Charles Logan. Jack is ready to go, but before they leave Teri comes up to him.

.

Teri: Nadia says Kim never made it. She escaped, the officers who were transporting her are dead.

Jack: My god, she killed them?

Teri: Actually, it looks like oe of them tried to kill her, she panicked and fled. But she's still a fugitive on the run. It seems that, in desperation, Kim robbed a convenience store. We need to find her.

Jack: We need to stop Logan. It's the only way president Palmer will give her a pardon.

Teri: If she isn't found soon she will die.

Jack: I'll help Kim my way, you help her yours.

.

Reverand Adam brought young Olie up to the main floor. The crowd was not happy to see him walking around free. But Adam put his hand on Olie, he was apparently now on their side.

.

Adam: Go ahead Olie, tell them what you told me.

Olie: Do any of you know what NORAD is?

Luke: Yes, it's a military base where they keep nuclear missles, launch codes, the government could survive a nuclear war from there.

Olie: That was the plan, but there was so much publicity surrounding NORAD, public tours, annual tracking of Santa Claus, the government built a new base right here in California. That's where they keep our nuclear launch codes. Reverand Walker is planning to use the plague to take over the base, gain the nuclear launch codes, and essentially gain control of the country.

Adam: That's his plan, but we have one last weapon. The authorities will try to regain control of the base. And while those two groups are fighting among themselves, we will use our last weapon to take control. And with these nuclear weapons we will bring about God's judgement and this sinful world will burn. Olie will brief us all on the specifics of the mountain, we need to be out of here in one hour.

.

As Olie did this Adam spoke quietly to Carrie.

.

Adam: Your daughter is a sweet child, but she's no soldier. This close to the end, wouldn't be fair to ask her to do something evil.

Carrie: I also can't leave her here alone. She'd be scared, hungry, could get hurt. Not to mention the danger of CTU finding this place, she could easily talk.

Adam: If you want to stay here with her, I'll understand.

Carrie: No, you might need my help. I know what has to be done, and I will do it. I will send Sharon to Heaven.

.

Split screens show Carrie beginning to make the meal that will make Sharon fall asleep forever, Jack leaving with Curtis while Teri watches with anger, Kim driving away with no destination in mind, Michelle and reverand Piper preparing their radio debate.

.

Walker and his men prepare to leave their safehouse. They have one major weapon, a vial of the Cordella virus. It is only a single vial, the only one they were able to obtain. Still, if they distribute it right, at a particular location. This will allow them to achieve their goals. For all intents and purposes, Charles Logan will own America.

.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	96. Chapter 96

The following takes place between 7pm. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

The sun is setting over the small town of Sunrise. Mayor Wilkins fears many of these people won't be alive when it rises. He knows he won't be, Wilkins will be lucky to survive the hour. But he has one last thing he needs to do before he dies. At 7pm exactly Mayor Wilkins begins talking to the people via radio.

.

Wilkins: My friends, as you know we have all been hit hard by this plague, our small town has been quarantined for a few days at least. Not all of us will be alive when the quarantine is lifted. I myself have been infected. Very soon the authorities will be sending in cyanide capsules. If you are infected, it will be up to you to determine if and when to use these to end your suffering, your life. I however, implore you not to make your final act in this world to commit a mortal sin. If you have not yet accepted the lord Jesus Christ as your personal savior, do so now. No not wait one more second. Please accept his gift of forgiveness before it's too late.

.

At Adam's safehouse Olie is briefing his new friends about exacty how to take the government base. The nuclear launch codes are on floppy discs, so they can't be hacked from the outside. But Shawn, one of the survivors from the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement, is fluent in outdated technology. He should be able to hack them once they're inside, but some of his friends seem uneasy with this plan. Meanwhile Carrie is making the last meal hr daughter Sharon will ever eat.

.

Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning are on their way to Charles Logan's alleged hideout. This place isn't one of Logan's declared properties, but the IRS suspected it belonged to him, that he was trying to keep it hidden to avoid property taxes. There was no proof that Logan was actually there right now, but satellite's showed a fairly secure perimeter. Someone was here who was going to great lengths to stay protected.

.

Teri Bauer nervously waited at CTU. These people weren't looking for Kim. She had no more useful intel, so they were focusing all their resources to stopping Logan and Adam. Teri knew if she was to have any chance of finding her daughter, she'd have to do it herself.

.

7:07


	97. Chapter 97

7:11

.

Teri Bauer knows Nadia Yassir won't allow her to leave, she knows too much to be released before the operation is over. Teri begin forming a plan to escape.

.

From his safehouse Logan has no windows to watch the last of the daylight fade. His main security man, Hayes, says it's for his protection. But Logan wonders, how loyal is Hayes?

.

Michelle Dessler and reverand Piper are having an on air debate over suicide.

.

Piper: The Bible and the Koran say very clearly that suicide is always wrong. Only God can determine when life ends.

Michelle: It seems these terrorists tried to decide when life ends.

Piper: And one day they will face God's judgement for this. That doesn't give us the right to break divine laws.

Michelle: St Thomas Aquinas said suicide is a sin for three reasons. It violates the individual's own natural desire to live. But if the individual's own pain is too much, they should have the right to end it all. Second, it is a crime against the community, in that each individual, to a certain extant, belongs to the community in which they live. But it might be better for the community if a person dies rather than risk further spread of the virus. Thomas Aquinas did recognize a difference between suicide and sacrificing your own life for the greater life of the community.

Piper: Third is that God lives us life, only he is allowed to decide when that life ends. He will be the one judging all of us soon, and I urge all to resist breaking the everlasting covenant. If this is a final test, you will be rewarded in Heaven for remaining faithful.

.

At Adam's safehouse Shawn is preparing for his eventual mission. Shawn's friend Samuel quietly approaches him.

.

Samuel: This seem right to you?

Shawn: What do you mean?

Samuel: The whole reason we joined the movement ws to protect mother Earth. Now, we're raining nuclear missles upon her.

Shawn: Gaia will heal. After the plague of humanity is wiped out, she'll have the chance to heal. Besides, after what Logan's bastards did to our friends, we can't let them win.

.

Samuel looked around. Adam seemed preoccupied, hopefully he wouldn't notice this conversation. God only knows what he'd do to him for expressing doubts.

.

7:19


	98. Chapter 98

Note: If it was unclear before why I rated this M for mature, it should be clear after this chapter.

.

7:23

.

Carrie brought her daughter some soup. Little Sharon was watching one of her cartoons. Carrie said she could continue watching, but she had to eat her soup.

.

At CTU Teri Bauer recieves a call on her cellphone, it's from Kim. Nadia Yassir watches from a distance, a little suspicious. When the call ends Teri brings the phone over to Jamey Farrell. Nadia soon joins them.

.

Teri: Kim just called, but she hung up after a few seconds. Is there any chance you can find her from this?

Jamey: A call that short, probably not. But I can try.

Nadia: Thank you for your cooperation mrs Bauer.

Teri: I do think you people might be my best chance of getting her back alive.

.

While Jamey and Nadia were focused on this Teri quietly walked away.

.

From Logan's safehouse Hayes sees things on the radar screen. He calls his true master, reverand Walker. Walker is on route with the virus, and doesn't like this interruption.

.

Walker: Why are you breaking radio silence?

Hayes: There are some blips on the radar.

Walker: Are they just birds, or trouble?

Hayes: I'm not sure.

Walker: We still need Logan's resources. But he can't be taken alive. If you have to, take him out.

.

Adam is listening to a radio broadcast of Michelle and Piper's debate. Someone is broadcasting it all over the internet. They mention that mayor Wilkins has passed away. Adam wishes he could have known Wilkins before the end. Adam also sees Samuel and Shawn talking, and decides to intervene.

.

Adam: What are you boys arguing about?

Shawn: Samuel's just getting cold feet.

Adam: That true Samuel?

Samuel: Maybe the thought of killing people, children, it's real now.

Adam: Yes it is. I'll be honest, once there are no humans around I think God will destroy this physical world. What are your beliefs?

Samuel: I'm not sure. I tried buddhism for awhile, didn't take.

Adam: Do you believe this is all coincidence? After Logan's massacre, what did we have? One weapon, a couple of dozen followers maybe. And now, God has given us this new advantage. CTU are good people, just a little mis-informed. They can't stop what God has ordained any more that Logan. Logan would rather reign in Hell than serve in Heaven, but he won't get to do either. Together, we will end all suffering, bringing as many innocents to Heaven along the way. Is that something that you want to be a part of?

Samuel: Yes, it is.

Adam: Good. It's only natural you'd have doubts, just as Abraham did when God asked for him to sacrifice his own son. But we will obey his will, and we will be rewarded for it.

.

Carrie saw her daughter Sharon fall asleep. Still, she had to make sure she felt no pain. Carrie grabbed her gun, and shot her six year old girl in the head. It was done, Sharon was dead. Carrie lay down and held her dead child in her arms.

.

7:35


	99. Chapter 99

7:39

.

Jack and Curtis' teams quietly made their way across Logan's property, taking out the guards with tranquilizer guns. Although it was unlikely these guards were innocent, they saw no reason to kill them unneccessarily. Especially as they could be used for intel later. Hayes tried reaching his men, had trouble locating some. CTU was here, Hayes knew what he had to do. He grabbed his gun and prepared to murder Logan. Charles Logan proved himself a coward, offerred Hayes however much money he had to spare his life. Money definitely appealed to Walker. And if CTU was here, Hayes couldn't escape. Jack and Curtis soon burst through the door.

.

Hayes: I'll kill him if you don't put down your guns.

Jack: Okay, noone needs to die here.

Hayes: That's real smart. He and I were negotiating a price for me sparing his life. You two throw in a grant of immunity, and you can have him.

Curtis: So to be clear, you want a big payday from Logan, and immunity from us.

Hayes: That's right, or he dies before he can be president, before you learn what he knows.

.

During this standoff Logan gets his gun and shoots Hayes in the head, killing him. He then put down his gun and sat down.

.

Jack: Charles Logan, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason against the United States of America.

Logan: Very well, but there's no reason to drag me to some dusty police station. I can answer all of your questions right here. All except the location of the Cordella virus and reverand Walker.

Curtis: So you admit you have the Cordella virus, and you plan to use it?

Logan: Ofcourse. I also conspired to use that suitcase nuke against CTU. I didn't intend for the virus to be used in some hick town of Sunrise, but I don't regret that for one second. They had to die, so I could become president.

Curtis: That's never going to happen. You'll either be executed for treason, or rot away in Guantanamo Bay.

Logan: No, I won't. Very soon the good reverand will be in possession of weapons of mass destruction. And when he does, president Palmer will give me anything I want, even the country, rather than see them unleashed.

.

7:48


	100. Chapter 100

7:52

.

Carrie finally came down. A lot of people were preparing to bring food on this final journey. It would take about three hours, they needed to keep up their strength. Adam was cooking leftover pizza from "Pizza Time." Carrie joined him in the kitchen.

.

Carrie: It's done. Sharon's in Heaven now.

Adam: I'm sorry, I know it wasn't easy.

Carrie: At least she never sufferred. I know you sufferred the loss of your child.

Adam: Their pain is over, and we'll see them again real soon.

.

Adam tried comforting Carrie. To the suprise of both parties he ended up kissing her.

.

Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning continue questioning Charles Logan. He expresses no remorse, seems almost proud of his accomplishments. Unfortunately Logan refuses to say where Walker has taken the last of the Cordella virus.

.

Jamey Farrell has been unable to locate Kimberly Bauer from her cellphone, she just wasn't on long enough to trace. Nadia looks at surveilance of Teri Bauer's conversation. She can't hear Kim's end of the conversation. But Nadia listens to Teri, and she clearly says "Hang up now." Nadia realizes that Teri Bauer has fled, but to where?

.

Teri knocks on the motel door, Kim answers and lets her mother in. Mother and daughter hug and sit down together to figure out their next move.

.

Olie says the whole team has been briefed. Adam tells everyone what cars to enter, those who have been briefed will brief everyone else during the car ride. Carrie locks her door when everyone else is outside. It is perhaps a waste of time, Carrie know she will never again go to this home.

.

Split screns show Adam's caravan traveling to their destination and take over the military base, Michelle and Piper debating euthanasia during this crises, Jack and Curtis questioning Logan, and president Palmer discussing certain options with Mike Novick.

.

Mike: This may calm people temporarily, but it will demonstrate that we have no faith that we can stop Adam. Not to mention introducing many civilians to classified data.

Palmer: I know, this isn't a decision I'm taking lightly. But if we can't stop Logan, this might be our best chance to save the human race. I'll coordinate with Raines and the other governors. In one hour, if Logan doesn't reveal where the Cordella virus is, I'm opening up bases like Mount Weather to some civilians. If the virus is unleashed further, it might be our last hope.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	101. Chapter 101

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

President Palmer calls governor Audrey Raines about his plan.

.

Palmer: If this virus is unleashed, we might not be able to stop it. I'm considering opening up bases like Mount Weather to some of the public.

Audrey: Aside from exposing civilians to classified intel, it would tell the world we don't have faith in our ability to stop the plague.

Palmer: I know. But it also might be our best hope of saving the human race. We have Charles Logan in custody, he seems confident that Walker will release it before midnight.

Audrey: How long before you make it official?

Palmer: One hour. If CTU can't stop the virus before then, I'll make the announcement. I'll need help from you and the other governors.

Audrey: Ofcourse sir.

.

After her call with the president governor Raines called CTU and spoke with Jack Bauer, who was still interrogating Logan.

.

Audrey: Jack, any luck?

Jack: He's confessed to everything, except where Walker is taking the virus.

Audrey: He has no fear of prison?

Jack: He seems pretty confident that president Palmer will give anything to prevent the virus from killing millions.

Audrey: Please Jack, do whatever it takes.

Jack: I understand governor.

.

Jack had been involved in "enhanced interrogation" before. Whether it legally qualified as torture or not, it wasn't easy for Jack. If anyone deserved it, Charles Logan did.

.

Logan: Don't worry Jack, when this is over, when I own America, I'll need people like you. There's a lot to gain for those not afraid to kill.

Jack: I don't kill for fun, I don't kill for money. And I'll burn in Hell before I kill for you.

Logan: If you're not willing to be a team player, that's definitely possible.

Jack: Walker tried to have you killed, your best bet is to stop him.

Logan: Hayes threatened to kill me. He was just an opportunist. I respect that, but I couldn't exactly tolerate it.

Jack: Tell me where the virus is, or I will make you suffer.

Logan: Don't be ridiculous. Palmer campaigned against torture.

Jack: David Palmer is a good man, I'm not.

.

Jack kicked Charles Logan in the groin. This let Logan know he was serious, but he didn't talk just yet. Jack had lost a lot in these last 20 hours. His father, friends, probably his own daughter. And he was going to take it out on the one man responsible for it all.

.

Reverand Adam was on his way to his destination. In less than four hours he would be in Heaven with all of his loved ones, this entire world would cease to exist. Yet, for whatever reason, he couldn't stop thinking of his kiss with Carrie.

.

8:08


	102. Chapter 102

8:12

.

Jack Bauer continued torturing Charles Logan. All of Logan's men were arrested, saying they had no idea their boss was involved in a terrorist plot. All of Jack's team were angry at the man who orchestrated the deaths of their friends, they were unlikely to inform on Jack. But somehow, Logan wasn't talking. Perhaps he feared Walker more than Jack Bauer. Jack would have to work on that.

.

Teri and Kim were sitting in the motel room. Kim still had her gun in her hand, not wanting to go back into CTU custody.

.

Kim: If I go back, they'll kill me.

Teri: You don't know that. I think, all of the disloyal agents are dead or in custody.

Kim: But I ca't be certain. At any rate, I don't want to go to prison.

Teri: Your father's working on getting you a pardon. But, it's possible you'll spend time in prison.

Kim: Thi isn't how it was suppossed to be.

Teri: How was it suppossed to be Kim? You were willing to kill everyone, including me and your father.

Kim: I thought I was ending suffering, but we just caused more.

Teri: I love you, I'll always love you. But you need to take responsibility for your mistakes.

.

Governor Raines was preparing for the opening of secret bases to the public. Her chief of staff, Mark Boudreau, had a few suggestions.

.

Mark: If Palmer does this, it will show a lack of faith i his own abilities. After that, we can take advantage either way. If the virus is stopped in time, we credit the military, CTU. If not, people will blame the president. Frankly, he'd be handing us the presidency.

Audrey: Are you hoping that millions of americans die?

Mark: I would never say that, especially in public. I'm just saying, there would be an upside.

Audrey: No, there wouldn't. I want to be president, but not if my country suffers. If you don't get that, you're not fit to work at the White House. You're fired. Get out now, before I get my gun.

.

Reverand Piper looks at the local intranet. A number of people have said they'll refuse to take cyanide capsules, even a few who have the plague. But others have accepted these pills, planning to end their pain. Piper prays for their souls.

.

Jack Bauer continues to torture Charles Logan. Nadia Yassir had indicated time was of the essence. Jack didn't understand why, but assumed that she was privy to more intel than him. So, he continued to hurt Charles Logan.

.

8:21


	103. Chapter 103

8:25

.

As the caravan was driving to their final target Luke noticed Adam had trouble concentrating.

.

Luke: You sure the new guy Oliver was telling the truth about this new NORAD?

Adam: We'll find out soon. I think so.

Luke: You sure he wasn't saying what you wanted to hear, to avoid being killed?

Adam: We'll find out.

Luke: You feeling okay?

Adam: As well as can be expected, considering we both lost a child today.

Luke: We? You mean you and doctor Carrie?

Adam: Yeah. I was trying to comfort her back at the house, ended up kissing her.

Luke: You picked a good time to start a new relationship.

Adam: I know, I'm not that bright.

Luke: The world ends in a few hours, soon the two of you can enjoy chaste love for eternity.

Adam: You're right, mission first, then love.

.

Jack Bauer continued to torture Charles Logan. Finally, Logan couldn't take the pain anymore.

.

Logan: I give up. Just, please don't hurt me anymore.

Jack: Where is the plague going?

Logan: A water treatment plant. Walker's plan is to take over the plant, and blackmail the government into surrendering. But he's a fanatic. If Palmer doesn't surrender to his demands, Walker will release the virus, and g out in a blaze of glory.

Jack: Which plant?

Logan: I honestly don't know, but it's somewhere in California.

.

Curtis relayed the intel to Nadia Yassir. All plants around the country had been on high alert all day, but it was still possible these fanatics could take over one such plant. President Palmer was alerted to the situation. Nadia's training had taught her that these plants would have to lower their pressure to 50% for an attack like this. Jamey pulled up current data on all plants in California, as well as neighboring states of Washington, Nevada. It was possible Walker had to change his plans, so far all plants had pressure over 90%. Nadia needed to keep updated on any sudden drops. If Walker was successful casualties could reach tens of millions of innocent lives.

.

8:33


	104. Chapter 104

8:37

.

President Palmer confers with Nadia Yassir about this development.

.

Nadia: So far none of the water treatment facilities have dropped pressure beloe 90%. We're checking with each plant individually, thus far none have given any distress signals, we should have confirmation from all by 9pm.

Palmer: If Walker's forces are successful in taking over a plant, how long would it take them to reduce pressure below 50%?

Nadia: Less than 30 minues. Our forces are on standby all over the state.

Palmer: And you're certain that Logan was telling the truth?

Nadia: We can't be 100%, but it does seem to add up, and Jack Bauer seems convinced. He's escorting Logan back here now for further questioning.

Palmer: Thank you ms Yassir, keep me updated.

.

As this call ended David Palmer conferred with general Bowen.

.

Bowen: Mr president, do you still wish to go ahead with your plan?

Palmer: I'm not sure we have much choice. If Walker's successful, releasing the plague like this could very well destroy the country.

Bowen: We do this, there's no going back.

Palmer: I'm aware. I'm caling a press conference for 9pm. If Walker and the plague are not stopped, I'll announce this to the public. Our soldiers are on standby?

Bowen: Yes, just awaiting your orders.

Palmer: Have them ready as soon as I make the announcement.

.

In their caravan Luke and another car pull over. Reverand Adam seems suprised by this.

.

Adam: What's going on Luke?

Luke: You need to be able to concentrate, when the time comes. Right now you can't get your mind of doctor Carrie. I think you and her hould ride together, it'll help you both when the time comes.

Adam: Thank you my friend.

.

A few other cars, not sure what was going on. Adam and Carrie got in the same car, a few others switched, wanting other company in their final hours.

.

George Mason woke up in a hospital bed. He vaguely remembered being shot, he was apparently still alive. The doctors came to examine him, make certain he was okay.

.

Doctor: Do you know who you are?

George: George Mason. Is today still July 29th, 2012?

Doctor: Yes, for three more hours.

George: I sure hope so.

.

8:46


	105. Chapter 105

8:50

.

George Mason lay in the hospital bed, noone had come to see him. He liked to think his friends from CTU would come, after they stopped the latest crises. Then he saw his son, John Mason, come in.

.

Mason: John?

John: Yeah, I'm here dad. I would have been here sooner but the hospital didn't know how to reach me.

Mason: I'm glad you came. I know things haven't always been great between us, and it's been pretty much entirely my fault.

John: It's okay, I heard what's happenning, our crap seems irrelevant.

Mason: Whatever I did, I hope you know I always loved you.

John: I love you too dad.

.

Adam and Carrie began eating the leftover pizza from "Pizza time." Hopefully Vinnie was still aking this in Heaven. This was likely the last meal either of them would ever eat in this world, they were glad to be eating it together. The end was near, and they needed each other to get through it.

.

While Jack Bauer escoted Charles Logan to CTU Jack's wife and daughter were still in their motel room, contemplating their next move. Suddenly they heard police sirens outside. Someone must have seen them and reported it to the police. It seemed possible at first that the cops were here for someone else, until the loudspeaker identified Kimberly by name and asked her to step outside with her hands up. In desperation Kim put her gun to Teri's head and threatened to kill her own mother if they came in.

.

President Palmer is only a few minutes from his address to the nation. He has one final conversation with governor Raines.

.

Audrey: The National Guard is ready to begin upon your orders mr president.

Palmer: Thank you governor. I wish it hadn't come to this.

Audrey: Is there no way to stop Walker and his fanatics?

Palmer: Not in the time available. I still have hope we can stop him, but we have a duty to the american people. Thank you, for everything.

Audrey: It's been an honor sir.

.

Split screens show president Palmer preparing to speak to the people, Kim holding a gun on her shocked mother, Jack Bauer officially bringing a hand-cuffed Charles Logan into CTU, Adam's caravan going towards their destination, Michelle and Piper debating euthanasia.

.

A young woman in Sunrise, Maggie, sees intranet reports of her friends and neighbors taking cyanide capsules rather than suffer the plague. Maggie has a five year old child, Bridgit. Maggie's husband was among the deputies murdered by Tyler's thugs. Maggie vows she will not let her baby girl die. The streets are empty, the guards outside the wall must be exhausted by now. This would mean risking death, but so did staying and doing nothing. Maggie decided she and Bridgit would escape from Sunrise.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	106. Chapter 106

The following takes place between 9pm and 10pm. Events occur in real time.

.

President Palmer begins what might very well be his final address to the american people.

.

Palmer: My fellow americans, as you well know, we have been hit hard by a terrorist attack today. Religious fanatics, armed with a weaponized virus, have infected parts of California, and detonated a nuclear bomb to disrupt any rescue efforts. Although we do not yet know the exact number of dead, it will be in the high thouands. Law enforcement and the National Guard are doing everything possible to prevent future attacks. We all hope and pray for the best, it is only prudent that we prepare for the worst. We have always considered the possibility of total destruction, and taken certain measures to ensure a continuity of government. However, is this plague becomes widespread, we must ensure the survival of our country. I am opening up certain bases to a limited number of civilians. Local military personnel are now organizing efforts to bring local civilians into these shelters. Each shelter with have a commander, and soldiers to keep order. Children and teenagers will be given top priority, along with some parents and essential personnel. In a worst case scenario, these people are the future, it will be up to them to rebuild this country.

.

Adam is among those listening to president Palmer's address on his car radio.

.

Adam: You got to hand it to Palmer, he doesn't give up.

Carrie: Will this affect our plans?

Adam: No. The nuclear weapons are just the instruments of the lord. If he has to, he'll give them a little extra push to destroy these shelters. Three hours from now we'll be seeing David Palmer in Heaven, let's try not to gloat that we were right.

.

Kim continues holding her own mother at gunpoint.

.

Teri: What happenned to you? How could you threaten the woman who gave you life?

Kim: You just answered your own question. You brought me into a world of pain.

Teri: I wanted to show you the beauty of this world. Yes, there is also pain, but there's also love.

Kim: Not for me, not anymore. I'm not going to prison, I'll do what I have to do to avoid that.

.

Nadia Yassir questions Charles Logan. Nadia had never been a fan of Logan. She was an educated woman, but ever since he announced his candidacy some of his idiot supporters yelled at her on the street. Hurtful things about how she'd be "gone" after Logan came in. Still, Nadia remained calm, hoping to get useful intel from him.

.

Nadia: You're defeated. You will never be president. Whether you go to prison, or the electric chair, that's a matter for another day. Whatever shelter you planned fo use to avoid the plague, you're here now. You want to avoid dying a slow, painful death, tell us where Walker plans to unleash the virus.

Logan: I told you, a water treatment plant.

Nadia: Which one?

Logan: I don't know. Walker didn't give me specifics because, well in case of this.

Nadia: We'll see how talkative you are when the deadline approaches. Millions of innocent people will die. And I'll be here with the only person who deserves it.

.

In the town of Sunrise Maggie prepares to flee with her child. Her husband kept a gun in a safe. Maggie had never fired a weapon before, wasn't even sure if it still had bullets. Assuming it was loaded, there were six bullets inside. Maggie didn't want to hurt anyone, but if they tried to keep her child inside the town infected with the plague, Maggie would do what she had to do.

.

9:08


	107. Chapter 107

9:12

.

Nadia Yassir is updating governor Raines on the current situation.

.

Audrey: Logan doesn't know where Walker is releasing the plague?

Nadia: He says a water treatment plant, but claims not to know which one.

Audrey: Do you believe him?

Nadia: I don't know. If Walker's successful, it would be Logan's best chance to be free, even take over. I doubt Logan would give that up.

Audrey: You think he purposefully gave false intel?

Nadia: Honestly, we can't rule it out. None of the plants have reduced pressure below 50%, nor have they given distress signals. We'll continue interrogating Logan.

.

Kim continues hlding her mother at gunpoint. In desperation Teri tries to grab the gun. Mother and daughter struggle, but Teri wins and now holds the gun on her child.

.

Kim: Do it, put me out of my misery.

Teri: No. You need to pay, for all you've done.

Kim: So shoot me, I don't deserve to live.

Teri: I can't. I still hope you can be redeemed.

.

Teri called for the police. They came in and arrested Kimberly Bauer.

.

As their caravan drove towards their destination, Samuel and his three friends made a decision. They swerved and drove away from their destination. Samuel called CTU, and told the person who answered about Adam's target. Luke tried to contact Samuel, but soon realized he was calling CTU. Luke was able to block Samuel's call, but Samuel kept driving away. Luke called Adam about this.

.

Luke: Samuel and the others in his car betrayed us, they're calling CTU right now.

Adam: Can you stop them?

Luke: This military grade technology can block them, but they've already transmitted something.

Adam: They must have cold feet. You and your friends find them, send them to Heaven. The rest of us will continue on our mission. Luke, you must stop them from telling CTU our plans, even if it means your own lives.

Luke: I understand my friend, we'll see you up there soon.

.

9:22


	108. Chapter 108

9:26

.

CTU is in full operation mode. Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning are each leading a team into the woods to locate the source of the call. Samuel got little information out before being blocked. What little CTU learned suggested Adam was attacking another target. It seemed unlikely that Logan was going to spill anything else, this was as good a strategy as any.

.

As president Palmer finished his address to the nation agent Pierce made a "suggestion."

.

Pierce: Sir, we should move you to station Genesis now.

Palmer: Has the station been opened to the public?

Pierce: Yes, they will however need your leadership.

Palmer: This is a situation I hoped never to have to face. Putting my own life ahead of others.

Pierce: With all due respect sir, but your job is serving the people, including unpleasant tasks.

Palmer: You're right Aron. Let's go.

.

As they left for the bunker president Palmer was informed that Nadia Yassir needed to speak with him.

.

Palmer: Yes ms Yassir?

Nadia: Sir, we've located a possible source of intel. One of Adam's men is breaking ranks and trying to help us.

Palmer: Trying?

Nadia: Adam seems to be using military grade technology to block us. We're trying to retrieve him, before Adam's men kill him.

Palmer: My understanding is that Adam doesn't have any more intel, or weapons of mass destruction.

Nadia: Jack Bauer saw them take one of Logan's mercenaries alive, it's possible he told Adam's people something. We've considered the possibility that this is a diversionary tactic. But we have nothing else, and I'm thinking that Logan may have been lying about a water treatment plant.

Palmer: Either way could lead to great death and destruction.

Nadia: We still have men standing by for the treatment plants. Do you wish us to continue finding Adam's defector?

Palmer: Yes, and please keep me updated on both scenarios.

Nadia: Yes sir.

.

In Sunrise Maggie watches from a distace as a drone passes by. It took her awhile, but she's figured out their pattern, and timing. She has at least 7 or eight minutes before it passes by again, and that assumes it doesn't find anything more significant to observe. Maggie decides it's now or never. She grabs her pack with food and other supplies, keeps her gun tucked in the back of her shirt, and carries a sleeping Bridgit on her back. Maggie then quietly sneaks outside the house and begins fleeing the quarantined town of Sunrise.

.

9:35


	109. Chapter 109

9:39

.

Maggie continues sneaking out of Sunrise. The streets are eerie at night, empty. A part of Maggie expects Michael Myers to pop out at any second. The cover of darkness helps, but Maggie still has to be cautious. Hopefully Bridgit will sleep through the whole ordeal.

.

Jack and Curtis have landed in the woods. Their teams are scanning for any of Adam's cult, including the apparent defectors. Jack calls Jamey Farrell.

.

Jack: Jamey, any luck on finding their exact location?

Jamey: It'll be another five minutes, maybe ten.

Jack: Which is it, five or ten?

Jamey: Five if you stop bothering me.

.

Jack hung up and let her get back to work. Meanwhile Luke and Olie continue searching the woods for Samuel and the other deserters. By this point the cars on both cars are destroyed, both groups are on foot. Luke is able to block Samuel from calling out, but the more distance they make the harder that will become. Luke doesn't entirely trust Olie.

.

Luke: Five hours ago you were trying to help kill me and my friends, now you're apparently our brother.

Olie: I screwed up, but I've seen the light.

Luke: How do I know you won't betray us?

Olie: There is no time. I won't sin against God's will, not when we're so close to the end.

Luke: Tell me the truth, is there really a military base in the mountains containing the nuclear launch codes?

Olie: That's what reverand Walker said, but admittedly I never saw it.

Luke: I hope you're telling the truth, because one way or another we're all about to be judged by God.

.

9:46


	110. Chapter 110

9:50

.

Luke and his group near Samuel and the other desserters. They start opening fire as they take cover. But Curtis and his team arrive just in time. They take out Luke, Olie, and the other cult members. Curtis immediately begins questioning Samuel.

.

Curtis: Where is Adam going?

Samuel: Adam interrogated this mercenary from Logan's army, called himself Olie. Olie said Walker was going to use what he had of the plague to take over a military base.

Curtis: What base?

Samuel: He said it was a base in the mountains around here, like a second NORAD.

.

Curtis wasn't sure if Samuel was telling the truth, or even if the intel was good. But if there was any chance that Adam or Walker was about to control nuclear weapons, he called the president immediately.

.

President Palmer was entering the Genesis base. There was a large crowd outside. People begging to be let inside, or at least let their children inside. Palmer knew that most of those people would be denied entrance, there simply weren't enough resources. President Palmer was then told that Curtis Manning from CTU needed to speak with him immediately.

.

Curtis: Mr president, we just saved the defectors from Adam's cult. They say that Walker and his men are planning to take over an army base that contains America's nuclear launch codes. I don't know if such a base really exists in the mountains of California, but that's what he claims.

.

This news hit the president hard. This base was very real. How Walker knew about it was a problem, but if they got control of nuclear weapons, that couldn't be allowed to happen David immediately contacted general Christopher Henderson, the man in charge of this base. Henderson immediately put the base on full alert, but it was too late. One of Henderson's lieutanants, Conner Mcnamara, released the Cordella virus into the ventilation system. This virus was pure, those who hadn't been vaccinated died within a minute. After that Conner simply let Walker and others into the base. Only the few who had betrayed their friends and comrades remained standing.

.

Split screens show Walker and his fanatics setting up shot over the hundreds of fallen soldiers, Jack Bauer and Curtis questioning the four surviving defectors, Maggie slowly carrying Bridgit out of Sunrise, Charles Logan sitting in the interrogation room eagerly awaiting his release, the soldiers at Genesis base trying to keep order.

.

Reverand Walker goes to Christopher Henderson's office and calls David Palmer.

.

Palmer: General Henderson, is the base secure?

Walker: Christopher Henderson is dead, burning in Hell. This is reverand Walker.

Palmer: Where are you reverand?

Walker: I am in the base, I have control of yur nuclear weapons. Simply put, you are no longer in control of your country.

Palmer: What do you want?

Walker: To negotiate terms of your surrender. I understand you have my ally Charles Logan in your custody. He can work out the specifics. If you do not agree to this, if I don't have confirmation within the next hour, we will use these weapons to destroy your satanic world. And, as much as I would prefer to spare America, I am also willing to tear it down and start again.

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	111. Chapter 111

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Walker wanted to savor this triumph, but he knew he had to move quickly. Their computer man was hacking into the base's floppy discs. The point of storing nuclear launch codes on floppy discs was to prevent them from being hacked from the outside. It was a good strategy, but the terrorists now had the physical discs. But if they couldn't access the correct signals in time, all their efforts would be for nothing.

.

President Palmer knew he was in a bad situation. Reverand Walker and his thugs were now in control of America's nuclear weapons. But there was no time to dwell on the negative, he had to act now. Palmer contacted major John Blanchard.

.

Palmer: Major, the terrorists have control of our mountain base, can you destroy them?

Blanchard: A drone with a nuclear warhead can reach the base in ten minutes.

Palmer: Good. But if we have to abort, can it be done?

Blanchard: Up to the very last 30 seconds. Sir, why would we abort?

Palmer: Walker is trying to send a dead man's switch signal. If that happens, and we destroy the base, the other nukes would still be launched.

Blanchard: Understood sir. I'm piloting the drone now, awaiting further instructions.

.

The clock was set to the drone's flight path. Nine minutes to go. Both sides were racing, everything was at stake. Palmer knew he had to keep up the appearence of going along with Walker's demands. He called Nadia Yassir at CTU.

.

Palmer: Ms Yassir, reverand Walker has control of America's nuclear weapons, I'm afraid we have to release Charles Logan.

Nadia: I'm sorry to hear that. Where do you want Logan sent?

Palmer: My people will send your chopper pilot the coordinates.

.

Nadia went to Logan's holding room. The smug look on his face said he knew what was coming.

.

Logan: I take it I am to be released.

Nadia: Unfortunately yes.

Logan: I want to speak directly with president Palmer. And I want governor Audrey Raines brought there as well. I'll have to negotiate your side's surrender with both of them.

Nadia: I'll relay this to president Palmer.

.

As governor Raines was informed she needed to come to this base Palmer saw the clock, just over six minutes. The only people still alive in the base were traitors and thugs. The dead were loya american soldiers who gave their lives for their country. It was a shame the bodies couldn't be recovered and given proper funerals, but this had to be done. If the drone couldn't get there in time, the base would have to be taken with an assault. President Palmer contacted Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning, explained the situation. Jack and Curtis both prepared their teams and began leaving. If the drone got there in time they wouldn't have to do this. If not, they needed to get there soon. Palmer saw the clock go under three minutes. Walker's technician worked as fast as he could, his life was on the line as much as anyone's. Palmer waited impatiently as the clock went under two minutes, than less than one minute. But Walker's man accessed the code and sent out the dead man's signal just as the clock dipped below one minute. Palmer had no choice but to abort the attack. Blanchard pulled up the drone just before it entered the mountain. Walker saw the radar alert him about this incoming drone. This wasn't exactly unnexpected. But Palmer called it off in time, Walker knew that, for all intents and purposes, he was now king of America.

.

10:12


	112. Chapter 112

10:16

.

Nadia escorted Charles Logan to the helicopter. She hoped president Palmer would call and give new orders. Either to keep Logan in custody, or to just shoot him here. Sadly, that call never came.

.

President Palmer was discussing the situation with general Bowen.

.

Bowen: We should consider using the drones to destroy the base.

Palmer: That would only destroy the nukes actually at the base, the rest would be launched.

Bowen: I beleive Walker might be a fanatic, having every intention of launching all the nukes. Destroying the ones at the base would at least lower the damage.

Palmer: It would still cost countless lives.

Bowen: Actually sir, they have counted. Approximately four billion, five hundred eighty seven million. Give or take a few million. Such loss, while incredibly tragic, would still leave enough humans alive to keep the species alive.

Palmer: I supposse we can't rule it out, but I am not ready to waste that many lives just yet. Still, if the assault fails, Walker might do it. Keep the drones on standby.

.

Officer Baker brought Kimberly Bauer to a secluded spot. This woman helped kill friends of his, but because she was a middle-class white girl with connections, there was talk that she'd be pardoned. Baker vowed he would pay. He started by punching her, and continued from there.

.

Reverand Walker stood at the chapel in this army base. Since the soldiers stationed here couldn't exactly leave on their lunch hour to attend services, this small chapel was built for them. Walker viewed this as part of the satanic world, but it could easily be turned into a "real church" in the new America. A good as place as any for his office. His lieutenant, Conner Mcnamara, saw him here.

.

Conner: Perimeter's all set. If Palmer tries to retake the base, we'll be ready.

Walker: He will. He already tried to nuke us. Where are the nukes aimed at?

Conner: North Korea, Mecca, Israel, a few at american cities.

Walker: I hope that includes New York City, I hate those liberals.

Conner: They can be re-adjusted to include that target. You look right at home, mr president.

Walker: Careful who you say that too. We don't know how many loyalists Logan might have here, and for now, we need him.

Conner: Not for long though.

Walker: No. Logan was never a true believer, but we can ue him to purge this country of the muslims, the gays, the pagans. Women and blacks will remember their place again. And soon, we will finally be christian America, with me as president.

Conner: Amen.

.

10:23


	113. Chapter 113

10:27

.

Audrey Raines has been brought to this base. Audrey's children and grandson are in a seperate location, as are Palmer's children. They are waiting for Logan to arrive, and hope to keep up pretenses while Bauer and Manning's teams prepare to assault the mountain base. President Palmer has a final conversation with Jack Bauer.

.

Jack: We're on our way there sir. We're bringing in a few technicians, Milo Pressman, Jamey Farrell. Hopefully they should be able to disarm the dead man's switch.

Palmer: Jack, it's possible I'll have to order the base destroyed, while you're people are still inside.

Jack: We know. We're not eager to die but we all understand the risk.

Palmer: One more thing, do you believe that reverand Adam and his group are still a threat?

Jack: The defectors seemed to think Adam has some kind of weapon to retake this base. I don't know what this weapon is, but Adam knew about the base. If they can take the base, they will use the nukes. Walker and Logan can at least be trusted to act in their own best interest. Adam and his extremists have dedicated themselves completely to the end of the world, they have nothing to lose.

.

Logan arrived, and began his conference with president Palmer and governor Raines.

.

Logan: Let's get down to business. We should keep up appearences so, you two will quietly tell the electoral college about this, and come November, they will elect me and Walker president and vice-president respectively.

Palmer: If I do this, you'll relinquish control of the base to the government?

Logan: After I'm sworn in, ofcourse.

Audrey: And what exactly will you do as president?

Logan: What I promised Walker and the public I'd do. End muslim immigration to America, mandatory re-conditioning of homosexuals. Not to mention use my own influence to increase my fortune, have any woman I want. I can't promise I won't be using nuclear weapons, but I'll have no reason to use them on America.

.

Captain Summers observed the drone's surveilance of the quarantined town of Sunrise. He saw a young mother carrying her child towards the barrier. He hoped she turned around in time because, if she tried to escape, Summers would use whatever means he had to to both mother and child to prevent escape.

.

Officer Baker continued beating Kimberly Bauer. In desperation Kim reached for his gun. They fought, but Kim won, and held his own gun on him.

.

Baker: Are you going to kill me?

Kim: No. There's been too muck killing already.

Baker: What are you going to do then?

Kim: I just want to go home.

.

10:36


	114. Chapter 114

10:40

.

Jack and Curtis' teams are at the perimeter. CTU has hacked into the security cameras, they estimate that Walker has 25 of his thugs guarding the base. CTU has twice that many ready to take the base. But they need to move somewhat covertly. Walker would prefer to be a king, but he'll likely kill everyone if he's on the verge of defeat. Jack and Curits bring their teams to the base, it's now or never.

.

Michelle Dessler recieves a call from captain Summers.

.

Summers: We have a problem. A local woman is carrying her child to the barrier, it looks like she's trying to escape.

Michelle: What do you want me to do?

Summers: Go and try to talk her down. Bring the preacher if you think it'll help.

Michelle: Okay, we're on our way.

Summers: Good. I don't want to hurt her, or the kid, but I will do what I have to do to contain the plague.

.

Jack and Curtis each take out a guard at the mountain base. Thanks to their live feed they can avoid being spotted, but it's only a matter of time before these guards are missed, before they miss their check-ins.

.

Logan continue making his demands to president Palmer and governor Raines. Raines can't stand this guy. He was born on third base, yet claimed he hit a triple. Logan got a "small" loan from his father of a few million and later bragged about earning his own fortune from that. Logan's businesses often stiffed and ruined his partners, declared bankruptcy to avoid paying his bills or avoid taxes. Finally Audrey couldn't take it anymore and blurted out how she felt.

.

Audrey: You disgust me.

Logan: Watch how you speak to me, remember that I control the nukes.

Audrey: I'm sorry.

Logan: I think you need to remember your place. I now own this country, I can own you. Truth is, you are fairly attractive Audrey. David, why don't you leave us for a little bit. I want to have a few minutes with Audrey.

David: No. I am not letting you hurt this woman.

Audrey: It's okay mr president. We might have to concede to Logan, this is just a sacrifice I have to make for our side.

.

President Palmer didn't like it, he knew what Logan planned to do to Audrey Raines. But maybe Audrey was right, maybe this was neccessary. When this was over, he planned to make Charles Logan pay for this.

.

At the base Conner informs reverand Walker that some of his men have missed their check-ins. Walker tries checking the security cameras, but cannot access them in real time. He goes on the loun speaker and yells for his men to be alert, the base is under attack.

.

10:48


	115. Chapter 115

10:52

.

The mountain base is in full battle mode as Walker's thugs try to eliminate the invasion by CTU. Walker has barricaded himself in the control room. He would rather see this entire country burn than surrender. His delusions of power have mixed with his fundamentalist beliefs. Walker knows that even if his people stop this invasion, his people will have fewer numbers to fight a future assault. Jack Bauer protects Jamey Farrell during the battle, Curtis Manning protects Milo Pressman. These technicians will be neccessary to stop the dead man's signal. Curtis and Milo reach the control room.

.

Curits: Reverand Walker! Give up, you cannot win!

Walker: God would rather see this world burn than surrender!

Curtis: We can work something out, there's no need to commit genocide.

Walker: Keep talking. But if you enter here, I'll release the nukes.

.

Curtis continued trying to negotiate with Walker, while his men began seaking into the control room from a hidden entrance.

.

Kimberly Bauer arrived at her house. A neighbor sees her. Kim just waves and says "Hello." The neighbor remembers hearing that Kim was arrested and call 911. Meanwhile Kim enters her home. She felt as safe here as she ever would again. This was where Kimberly planned to die.

.

Maggie reaches the barrier of Sunrise. She moves to the wall, planning to climb over. Before she can however Michelle Dessler arrives with reverand Piper. Michelle tries to talk with Maggie, but Maggie pulls her gun. Michelle decides not to reach for her gun. Even if Maggie could shoot Michelle, Summers would just authorize a drone strike to kill her. And Michelle does not want to see a desperate woman, or her sleeping child, to die.

.

As the soldiers sneak into the control room they begin weaving, coughing, and soon pass out dead. The two sides both collapse, nerve gas is spreading throught the base, and it doesn't know or care who's on what side. Walker collapses dead, as do Curtis and Milo. Jack holds Jamey's face, tries to keep her from inhaling this nerve gas. He sees two people wearing gas masks, he recognizes them as two of the people who saved reverand Adam. Jack shoots both men in the heart and quickly steals their gas masks. He puts one on Jamey and then on on himself. Jack looks around, all of Walker's thugs are dead, he and Jamey are the only survivors from CTU. Reverand Adam and his fanatics take over the base. Jack and Jamey hide, for now. Adam goes straight to the control room, along with Samuel and Carrie. Others spread out, searching for other survivors.

.

Split screens show Jack and Jamey hiding near the bodies, Michelle and Piper trying to talk Maggie down, Kimberly Bauer sitting in her bedroom with Baker's gun in her hand, president David Palmer returning to the conference room to see a gloating Charles Logan and Audrey Raines fighting back tears.

.

Logan: You two have played nice, I'll call Walker and let him know you're cooperating.

.

Logan calls Walker and puts him on speaker. But it i Adam who answers.

.

Logan: Reverand Walker, it's good to hear from you again.

Adam: There's been some confusion, this is reverand Adam.

Logan: No, it can't be.

Adam: It is. You thought you could manipulate me, betray me, murder my daughter, with no consequences. But God provided a way. Your man Oliver saw the light, and we still had a cannister of nerve gas. Mr president, you tried nobly to stop him, save innocent lives, but you can't stop God's will. These soldiers died heroes, they're in Heaven now. Walker and Logan's thugs were traitors and sinners, they're in Hellfire.

Palmer: Reverand Adam, we can work something out. Waht do you want?

Adam: Nothing you can provide. I want a world without suffering, to be reunited with my daughter, to serve almighty God. This is the way to do that. Charles, I doubt very much you even have time to make amends with God. But if you want to try, you best get started. I'd prefer to spend my final hour in this life with my friends here. Mr president, I advise you to spend it with your family. But if you want to spend it trying to stop me, I would respect that. At any rate, we'll all face God's judgement very soon. This world will end in less than one hour.

.

10;59:57

10:59:58

10:59:59

11:00:00


	116. Chapter 116

The following takes place between 11pm and midnight. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

Maureen Kingsley begins her 11pm broadcast. Having interviewed reverand Adam, whose deadline is fast approaching, Maureen has been given the dubious honor of this broadcast.

.

Maureen: Hello, I'm Maureen Kingsley. Earlier today an alleged cult leader and accussed murdered known as reverand Adam promised that, at midnight tonight, the world would end. Adam's claim seemed somewhat verified by the outbreak of the Cordella virus, and the detonating of a small nuclear weapon, both of which have killed thousands. This has brough about the best, and the worst, in some of us. Soon, we will learn if his ultimate claim will come true.

.

Charles Logan is rapidly telling president Palmer and governor Raines all he knows, desperately trying to save his own life. Like Osama Bin Laden, Charles Logan has proven himself a coward in his final moments. In her anger, Audrey Raines takes a gun and shoots Logan in the chest. He is alive, but hurt.

.

Logan: Please, I've told you all I know.

Palmer: Is there any appeal we can make to Adam to have him back off?

Logan: No, he's lost everything.

Audrey: Because you killed his daughter. You manipulated him and his people to do you dirty work.

Logan: Yes. His few remaining followers are completely dedicated to the end of the world, nothing else.

Palmer: So there's nothing that will stop them?

Logan: It's my life on the line too. If I had a way to stop them, don't you think I'd mention it?

Palmer: I believe him, he has nothing left.

Audrey: I agree.

.

Audrey shot and killed Charles Logan. President Palmer silently vowed that, if they survived, Audrey Raines would be pardoned for this. He meanwhile conferred with major Blanchard about using nukes to stop Adam, save what lives they could. But the president got one more call, from Jack Bauer.

.

Palmer: Jack, I'm glad you're still alive. Were there any other survivors from CTU?

Jack: Just one, Jamey Farrell, a computer technician. Adam and his side outnumber us at least ten to one.

Palmer: My people are advising me to nuke the facility.

Jack: Jamey can disarm the signal.

Palmer: If she fails, those bombs could wipe out all life on Earth. This way, at least some would survive.

Jack: Please sir, we just need a little time.

Palmer: I can only give twenty minutes. After that, I'l do what I have to do.

Jack: I understand.

.

Jack handed Jamey a gun. She had neve fired a weapon before, but they had little choice at the moment. Meanwhile Samuel worked on the signal. Walker seemed to want to kill many, but not everyone. Adam would make sure it covered the whole planet. Adam took off his gas mask, make sure it was safe. He breathed fine, and made his announcment.

.

Adam: My friends, I just wanted to thank you all for your help. It has not been easy, for any of us. We lost friends, family, but soon we will all be reunited with them in Heaven.

.

Michelle tries to talk Maggie down. Piper lends a hand.

.

Piper: Please Maggie, think about this.

Maggie: I have. I will not let my baby die of that plague.

Piper: If you try to go out they will kill you both. You stay in here, you have a chance of surviving. I know you're a good person, you're just scared. But if you got out, and spread the plague further, how could you live with yourself?

.

Maggie knew Piper was right. She put down her gun and walked back home.

.

Kimberly Bauer sat at her desk in her bedroom, writing a goodbye note. The police were outside, Teri was with them, still hoping she could talk Kim down. But the police burst through the door. As soon as Kim heard them she put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger.

.

Adam had trouble contacting some of his men on their walkies. He checked the security cameras, and saw Jack Bauer take two gas masks from his dead men. How about that, Jack survived after all.

.

Adam: Attention my friends. It seems we have two survivors from CTU. My old friend Jack Bauer, and a young woman. It seems they just don't give up, good for them. Therefore I want us to find them, and give them the heroic deaths that they deserve.

.

11:11


	117. Chapter 117

11:14

.

Jack remained as covert as he could. Jamey was sneaking into the control room. Adam watched the security footage again.

.

Adam: Jack gives the woman the gas mask first. Why?

Carrie: He cares about her.

.

This comment was not lost on Adam, he just smiled at Carrie.

.

Adam: Maybe. But then why bring her here in the firt place? Jack's clearly the stronger of the two, look how she flinches when Jack hands her the gun. She's a computer technician, trying th disarm the bombs, ofcourse.

.

Adam knows Jack has a walkie, and tries to talk to him directly.

.

Adam: Jack, I know you can hear this. It's over my friend, this horrible world ends in less than one hour.

Jack: Then why are you talking to me? What do you want?

Adam: I want you to admit, just once, that I was right.

Jack: Never.

Adam: You can't stop God's will.

Jack: This isn't God's will, it's yours. You find it easier to end life than live with the pain.

Adam: It isn't just my pain, it's everyone's. All pain and suffering will end.

Jack: That' not your decision to make. You let your pain destroy you a long time ago, I'm going to live with mine.

Adam: Not for long.

Jack: I'd rather die trying to stop you then just give up.

Adam: You want to die a warrior, I can make that happen. In the old days armies believed that the gods determined who won a battle before it even began. So great was the god of the israelites that a weak shepard defeated the great Goliath. How about you and I fight man to man like that?

Jack: Fair enough, I'm coming for you.

.

President Palmer nervously waited for news. The signal had not been disarmed. Destroyng the base would still mean that billions would die, but billions would also survive.

.

Jack crept towards the control room. It stood over a steep ledge in this mountain base. There were chains, perhaps during construction they were used to transport items. Adam and four others, including Carrie, were standing outside with assault weapons. Jack wasn't sure if Adam was planning an ambush, or if these others were preparing to kill Jamey. Jamey radioed Jack, quietly said there was only one man, the technician Samuel, in the control room. Jamey aimed her gun at him. Jack said she should start shooting as soon as he did. Jack fired on Adam and the others, they soon returned fire. Witht he gunfight going on outside Saumel at first didn't notice, when Jamey fired. He didn't react in time, and Jamey soon killed him. Jamey then immediately began trying to disarm the signal. Jack and the other continue their firefight. Soon Carrie was killed, Jack and Adam were the only survivors, and they both were out of bullet. These two engaged in a brutal hand to hand combat. Adam was furious at the recent death of Carrie, wanted Jack to pay for this. Jack knew if Adam won he would go in the control room and kill Jamey before she could disarm the signal. Jack was able to grab a chain, wrap it around Adam's neck, and push him over. Jack wasn't sure if Adam's neck snapped instantly, or if he choked to death. At any rate Jack preferred to think Adam's last thoughts in this world were to know he had failed. Jack went inside and saw Jamey working. She seemed to stop almost immediately as he entered.

.

Jack: Why did you stop?

Jamey: It's done. The signal's been disarmed.

Jack: Thank you.

.

Jack called president Palmer and put him on speaker.

.

Jack: Mr president, it's done. Adam and his men are dead, the signal's been disarmed.

Palmer: Thank you, both of you.

Jack: It's been an honor sir. We were saving our own skins.

Jamey: No. No.

Jack: Jamey, what's wrong?

Jamey: The signal for the nukes outside this base has been disarmed. But Walker must have done something to the ones here. They've been activated manually. I can't disarm them from here.

Jack: How long before they launch?

Jamey: Twelve minutes.

Jack: Did you hear that mr president?

Palmer: Yes. I've just authorized a drone strike to take out the base. They'll be there in less than ten minutes. If you two have any way to escape, I suggest you leave now.

.

11:25


	118. Chapter 118

11:29

.

Jamey feverishly searches the database for escape routes. The nukes will be here very soon, whether they're still here or not. She found a helicopter landing pad which might have one still there, assuming it hadn't been too damaged in all the fighting. Jack and Jamey immediately ran towards this helicopter.

.

President Palmer was watching surveilance from this drone. He regretted desecrating the bodies of fallen soldiers, or killing Jack Bauer and Jamey Farrell, but both might be neccessary, to save millions of lives.

.

At CTU Nadia Yassir addresses the staff.

.

Nadia: I wanted to pass along the president's thanks, as well as my own, for all you have done today. Adam and Walker's forces are defeated, most of the nukes are disarmed. President Palmer has authorized a drone strike to destroy the remaining nuclear weapons. Jack Bauer and Jamey Farrell, the sole survivors from the base, are trying to escape right now. It is unclear if they will make it. If you believe in prayer, now would be the time.

.

Jack and Jamey make it to the helicopter and Jack begins taking off. He can see the drone coming, it isn't slowing down. The drone flies into the mountain. The explosion destroys all the dead bodies, Henderson, Walker, Adam, Milo, all of their bodies are destroyed. The mountain contains most of the nuclear blast, but the EMP rises towards Jack's helicopter. Jack flies as fas as he can. As they reach maximum altitude all the equipment seems to be functioning normally. It seems they might actually make it home to see their families again.

.

11:35


	119. Chapter 119

11:39

.

President Palmer and governor Raines are told that Jack Bauer and Jamey Farrell have escared alive and are heading back to CTU. Palmer and Raines are both excited, they even hug.

.

Palmer: I supposse we're all independants today. I need to address the american people. I'd like you by my side when I do in a few minutes.

Audrey: Yes sir, it would be an honor. However the election turns out, we need to show a united front right now.

Palmer: I agree. First I want to talk with my wife and children, let them know they're safe.

Audrey: I wouldn't mind a few minutes to spea with my children and grandson.

Palmer: One more thing, I have a gift for you, a presidential pardon for the murder of Charles Logan.

Audrey: Sorry I lost my temper there.

Palmer: You beat me to tht, but not by much. I'm also giving pardons to agent Pierce and captain Steele.

Audrey: For what?

Palmer: That's between me and them. If you win the election, you'll want to keep them around, they're incredibly loyal.

.

At CTU Nadia Yassir again addresses her staff, this time with better news.

.

Nadia: Jack Bauer and Jamey Farrell have both survived and are on their way back here. Regrettably, they are the only survivors from that incident. Many gave their lives to save this world, and they will be mourned, and honored. We have a responsibility to them, and to th nation. This is not over yet, Sunrise is still under quarantine, and other members of Adams cult are likely still at large. But I want you all to know, you've all done an amazing job today. It's not a stretch to say we've saved the world.

.

As Nadia Yassir continued her speech Michelle Dessler and reverand Piper brought Maggie and little Bridgit to their home.

.

Maggie: I'm sorry for what I did, but it's okay now. You don't have to watch me anymore.

Michelle: I know, but we have to be sure.

Piper: I can stay with her, talk her down if she panics.

Michelle: That's probably for the best, you have a better bedside manner than me. Thank you reverand, for everything. Hopefully this is all just temporary, maybe we'll all be released in a few days.

.

11:46


	120. Chapter 120

11:50

.

Jack Bauer landed the helicopter on the roof at CTU. Less than two hours ago Charles Logan had been placed on a helicopter in this spot, when it seemed like he might actually become fuhrer of America. Now, Jack and Jamey walke down to CTU, and were greeted with applause. To her suprise, one person even ran up and hugged Jamey. It was her son Kyle, not only was he alive he'd been brought here to see her. Jamey couldn't hold back tears of joy, she and her son, along with Jamey's mother, walked off together to start a new life. Jack looked around for his wife and daughter but he couldn't see them.

.

President Palmer prepares to begin his address to the nation. Governor Raines quickly finishes her call to her children, then join him.

.

Palmer: My fellow americans. I am pleased to announce that the threat is over. All of the terrorists responsible for this horrible attack are dead or in custody. Nothing, not even this victory we have worked so hard to achieve, can bring back those we lost today. The town of Sunrise is still under quarantine, parts of Los Angelas will be uninhabitale for decades. Over the next few days we will be counting the numer of dead. The true horror will be felt in an empty seat at the dinner table, children growing up without a parent, parents putting the pieces of their lives together after the loss of a child. In time, our nation will recover, we will not let these horrible attacks break us.

.

From her temporary office in Sunrise Michelle listens to president Palmer's address. She is eating donuts with soda, and looking at a picture of her deceased husband Tony Almeida. A part of Michelle wanted to use her gun, and join Tony in death. Living is hard right now, but she had to. The president was right, America had to recover, the terrorists could not be allowed to win. People like Michelle were needed. She would always love Tony, but she also had a mission to perform.

.

Nadia brought Jack to see Teri. Nadia didn't say anything, but the look on her face told Jack the news wasn't good. Add that in with Nadia saying a car would take Jack and Teri to a hotel, when they were ready, and the odds of the news being good were very bad. Teri confirmed Jack's fears.

.

Teri: She's gone Jack.

Jack: Kimberly?

Teri: Yes. he left a note.

.

Teri handed Jack the note and he read it. "Dear mom and dad, I'm sorry. I failed you, did horrible things, I don't deserve to live. If I had the courage I'd take responsibility for my sins, but I'm taking the coward's way out. Don't blame yourselves, you were good parents, your only mistake was having me in the first place.

.

Teri: The police say she shot herself as soon they entered. I guess we'll never know if she planned to write more.

Jack: I'm sorry, I should have been here for you.

Teri: Kim was desperate, she even held a gun on me. I said I was ashamed of her, that I no longer considered her my daughter. Maybe if I had been more supportive...

Jack: This is not your fault.

Teri: What do we do now?

Jack: Nadia says a car will take us to a hotel when we're ready. Beyond that, I don't know.

Teri: She said we can take her body, give Kim a proper funeral. I doubt anyone but us will attend. Kim died in our house, it's a crime scene, but we can go back at some point, if we want. Those people, your friends, they'll have proper memorials. How am I suppossed to live with myself, knowing how our child died?

Jack: We can do it together. It will be hard, we'll never be able to forget, I can't do this without you.

Teri: Good, because I can't do this alone either.

.

Split screens show Jamey and her family driving home, president Palmer addressing the nation with Audrey Raines by his side, Reverand Piper calming Maggie and Bridgit, Nadia working on a report of the entie incident, Michelle continuing to stare at Tony's picture, then getting back to work.

.

Jack offers his hand to his wife, she takes it. The future is bleak, neither could survive it alone. Together, Jack and Teri walked out of CTU.

.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00


End file.
